


存文36

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文36

刺刀

“真是可怜啊，晚期胃癌，身边连个看护的人都没有。”

“不过长得是真好，这鼻子这眼这皮肤啧啧……”

“哎呦，小丫头发春啦？”

“没有啦……”

查房护士的嬉笑渐渐远去，病房再次陷入了一片死寂。

马龙双眼紧闭，静静的躺在床上，仿佛已经没了呼吸。

他大半张脸都被氧气罩盖住，脸颊已经瘦得凹了下去，脸色也惨白得几乎透明，眉眼间却仍能看出清爽俊秀的影子。

只是在熬时间罢了。

医生早就断言这种状况活不过三个月，而他已经苟延残喘的拖了半年，如今已差不多灯尽油枯。死神早已对他举起镰刀，虎视眈眈。

然而这口气至今吊着，是在等谁呢？

马龙睁开双眼，乌黑的眼珠仿佛一潭死水，静静望向窗外的天空。

雨季将至，天空布满了厚厚的黑云，阴霾潮湿。

查房护士有说有笑的顺着走廊离开，突然楼梯上传来一阵骚动，几个全副武装的男人冲上楼梯，脸上抹着迷彩，手里拿着冲锋枪，径直向病房这边跑来。

护士们哪里见过这种阵仗，吓得纷纷惊呼，跟上来的保安想拦但也拦不住。为首一个英俊到极致也暴戾到极致的男人一把推开副院长，冷冷的问：“537病房在哪儿？”

副院长战战兢兢：“你、你们是哪个单位的？”

那男人挑了挑眼皮，根本不理他。

副院长正慌着，一个医生跑来耳语了几句，他哆嗦了一下，看向那个男人的眼神一下子就变了：“张、张部长？真、真是，我们也没接到上级电话，这一时半刻的……537号就在这！就在这！我带您去！”一边说一边使眼色让医生赶紧带着护士离开。

走廊上的无关人等刹那间退得干干净净，几个病房的家属听到动静探出头，一看这阵势是来者不善，立刻明智的缩回头去关紧房门。副院长陪着笑把那位张部长领到一扇房门紧闭的病房门口：“就在这里了。”

张部长紧盯着门板，谁也说不清他脸上是什么神色，过了半响他才猛地抬脚一踹，“哐当！”一声巨响。

门板撞到墙上又反弹回来，被男人一脚抵住踢开，然后施施然走进了病房。

这踹门的响动简直连死人都能惊醒。病床上，马龙慢慢转过头，一动不动的盯着来人，半晌才浮起一丝微弱的笑：“……好久不见了，张继科。”

他已经虚弱成这样，整个人几乎瘦脱了形，但是声音偏偏和记忆中的一样，软刀子一样的冷，没有改变分毫。

张继科站在病床前，居高临下的盯着他，一双漂亮的桃花眼微微眯着，似乎要把他此刻狼狈的模样全都印刻到脑子里去。

“马龙，你也有今天。”

这句话简直是一字一字从张继科齿缝里挤出来，只有他自己知道，只是说出这句话就已经耗尽了他全身的力气。

马龙转开目光，声音轻的像是呢喃：“人都是要死的，我不过比你早行一步。”

“人都是要死的……”张继科低声重复了一遍，冷笑起来：“是啊，所以我特地来送你一程，刀呢？”

他身后一个手下低着头，双手递上一把二十余厘米长的军刀。

张继科把刀接过来，转手往马龙面前一扔：“看，我还特地把你最心爱的军刀也带来了，是不是待你不薄？”

马龙静静盯着那把刀看了半晌，嘴角含笑，神情温柔。这把刀和普通刺刀有很大区别，刀柄上没有护手，反而布满了极其粗糙的颗粒用来增大摩擦；刀鞘上也没有皮扣和卡锁，只要轻轻一滑，瞬间就能将刀拔出。

马龙一手拿着刀鞘，一手握住刀柄，几乎用上了全身力气，连指关节都泛出青白色来，才慢慢将刀拔出刀鞘，刹那间昏暗的病房里便亮起一道耀眼的雪光。

刀刃比匕首稍长，大约有十七八厘米。刀尖尽头弧度极大，这是为了在急速格斗中，拔刀瞬间即能砍杀，那弧度顺着手臂方向，因此砍杀范围便扩大到了极致。

如果是内行人的话，立刻就能认出这是铸剑大师PaulChen为美国顶尖特种部队海豹突击队所铸造的作战专用刀，全世界不足两百把，只有极少数才流落民间。因其强大卓越的刺杀能力，它甚至被武器行业赋予了一个“必杀之刀”的尊称。

因为这把刀实在是太犯杀孽，它的模具在铸造完毕后就被立刻销毁，从此再也没有任何一把新品出世。这仅有的一百余把“必杀刀”，堪称价值连城的绝世军刀。

张继科见识过这把刀的锋利，半英寸厚的实心木板只要轻轻一刺便可洞穿。马龙当年杀人的时候，只迎面拔刀一劈，就瞬间将一个成年男子的颈椎骨完全挫断，剩余的刀势还足以从另一人前胸贯入，砍断两根肋骨后再从脊椎上滑出！

那一刀的狠绝和华彩，让所有见识过的人都发自内心的感到震撼和恐惧。

“马龙，刑场上一枪毙命的死法不适合你。好歹我们好过几年，不管是真是假，总还有几分情分。这么着，我今天就给你个自我了断的机会，怎么样？”

马龙微微笑着，一手撑着床板，费力而缓慢的坐起身，“难得你要做好人，我怎能不领情。”

他说完一句话就要停下来急喘几口气，整个人仿佛是一架随时会停止运转的老旧机器。他已经清瘦到极点，头发似乎长长了一些，发梢盖住了耳朵尖，几缕刘海拂到眉心，只有一双眼睛仍然跟记忆中一样沁凉而明亮。

张继科冷冷的看着这个人。他原本以为自己心里只剩下痛恨，只想把这个人的血肉撕裂骨骼拆开，一口一口的嚼碎了吞咽下去。谁知亲眼看到马龙即将死去的样子，他又有种锥心剜骨的，恨不得随他而去的极端痛苦。

“张继科，”马龙笑着说，“我要死了，你应该高兴啊，为什么一副要哭出来的样子呢？”

张继科闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时满脸讽刺：“你死了应该有很多人都觉得高兴，怎么可能有人为你流一滴眼泪……”

“这倒是。”马龙点点头，“我也不希望你们流一滴眼泪，别脏了我轮回的路。”

张继科握紧了拳头，手背上青筋暴起，脸色阴沉到可怕。

马龙轻轻抚摸着刀身，动作非常轻柔，就像是对一个经年的老友道别一般。他手上有微微的热气，将刀身熏起一点薄薄的白雾，然后刹那间就散去了。

“张继科，你还记得当年我走的时候，你问我的那句话吗？”

张继科沉默的站在那里，半晌才点点头：“是，我问你这辈子造了这么多杀孽，杀了那么多人，有没有曾经爱过什么人。”

马龙抬起手，将刀尖对准自己心脏的位置，抬头对张继科笑道：“现在我可以告诉你，我的答案是——没有。我活了二十几年，从没有爱上过任何人。”

张继科刹那间似乎身体完全僵住了，不说话也没有任何动作，只有一双眼死死盯着马龙，阴沉又沸腾的目光简直要噬人。

马龙脸上的笑意加深了些，又有点无辜俏皮，仿佛带着某种说不清道不明的歉意一般。然后他微微吸了一口气，猛地把军刀刺向自己的心脏——

噗地一声轻响，刀入血肉的声音。

鲜血在半空中飞溅，那一瞬间仿佛被无限延长。满目的血红是如此鲜烈，带着的妖艳的炙热，能把人的眼睛都灼伤。

如此刺痛难当，让人忍不住想哭。

……然而却连一滴眼泪，都流不出来。

四年前，北京。

PUB闪烁的炫光下弥漫着浓重的烟酒味，在酒精和大麻的刺激下，人群的情绪被轮番掀起高潮。肢体和肢体交错着，摩擦着，一张张年轻的脸上充满了迷醉的神情，一副极乐地狱般的景象。

江天一满头大汗的从人群中挤回来，一屁股坐到沙发上：“爽！真他妈爽！”

“瞧你那一副深受资产阶级污染的样儿，”张继科漫不经心的弹了弹烟灰，“江军长看见不剥了你的皮才怪。”

江天一挥挥手：“老头子思想早僵化了！这年头什么最值钱呀？”

一群太子党全都哄笑起来：“科学技术是第一生产力呗！哈哈哈……”

“错！人生苦短，及时行乐最值钱。”江天一摆摆手，故作神秘状：“张二在部队呆久了，估计不知道这个酒吧新进来一批鲜货，一水儿的高中生，啧啧……”

“高中生？”有人调笑起来：“现在又不时兴大学生了？”

“玘哥你老土了吧，玩儿什么不趁新鲜呐！”江天一转头招招手，大堂经理立刻陪着笑过来：“江少有什么吩咐？”

“你们新来的那几根嫩葱儿，捡几根上好的过来伺候我们张二少。”江天一朝张继科挤挤眼，一脸怪像：“咱们二少可见多识广，我先跟你说好了，别找些下三滥的来糊弄他！否则爷把你们店拆了！”

“不敢不敢！”大堂经理赶紧赔笑退下，不一会儿就亲自领着几个穿着高中生制服的少男少女过来，那几个小孩儿一个个浓妆艳抹，打着亮晶晶的厚重眼影，校服领口特意开得极低，几个女孩子的裙角又提得很高，摆臀扭腰间露出一片雪白的大腿。

陈玘一看就乐了：“哟，制服诱惑啊？”

“咱们陈老板竟然还懂得点儿新名词，厉害厉害。”江天一转过身，拍拍张继科的肩膀：“今儿是给你接风，咱们都让着你，你先点。”

边上一群人都连连点头让张继科先挑。张继科的出身背景在他们这群太子党中是最显赫的，本人也争气，从小跟着警卫员习武，刚满十八岁就参了军。在部队里十年摸爬滚打，他父亲还没退居二线，他就已经顶了上去。现在一提张家老二，不少老爷子都要竖个大拇指。

张继科笑道：“难得小江请客，那我就不客气了。”说着顺手拽了一个留长发穿短裙、走清纯路线的学生妹，又点了一个眉清目秀皮肤雪白的男孩子，笑着说：“给我点个烟。”

那男孩非常机灵，立刻抽了根云烟出来，放在自己嘴边上点燃了，弯腰递到张继科嘴边。小姑娘也扭着腰倒了杯酒，娇滴滴的嘴对嘴喂给张继科。

张继科一概来者不拒，正温香软玉抱满怀着，突然听陈玘问：“继科，怒江那个军工项目做完了，你这次回来还走吗？”

张继科咽了口酒：“不啊，先在家里呆一段时间。怎么？”

“我就是突然想起来，你要是在北京长住，你家那位宝贝儿岂不是要倒霉了，天天晚上都得应付你……哈哈哈！”

张继科笑而不语，江天一忍不住凑过来问：“什么宝贝儿？我怎么没听说？”

“你听说人家张二的屋里人干嘛！”

“好奇不行啊？继科在北京还有个红颜知己？”

陈玘吸了一口烟:“不是红颜知己，是个带把儿的，冶金科研所一个工程师。跟继科大概有两年了吧，不过人比较低调，不大出来走动。”

“哟，高知人群啊！怎么就跟了老张这么个兵痞子？”

“这你可就得问老张了。”

张继科正享受小姑娘的按摩，闻言睁开眼，皱眉说道：“这有什么好问的？他一个外地人，没朋友没关系的，要不是我他能评得上工程师？”

陈玘噗嗤一笑：“你就装大尾巴狼吧你！当初是谁带着枪把人堵家里不准出门的？是谁用手铐把人家铐了两天两夜的？还有后来是谁威胁人家说，再不松口小心全家有麻烦的？”

江天一惊了：“咱二少还做过这档子事？”

“可不是嘛！你知道继科当时怎么说的：‘你他妈的再不答应，小心老子给你出一份死亡证明，从此以后你就没家没口没工作，当个没户口的死人吧你！’后来就是这句话起作用了。张二的手段一般人哪招架得住啊。”

张继科说：“我真喜欢他嘛。”

“你他妈的是真喜欢折腾他，上次你回北京休假半个月，人家去了三趟医院。”陈玘拍拍江天一：“听见没有？人家是怎么欺男霸女的，学着点。”

江天一笑道：“不对啊，咱们老张也算是生得一表人才，又有本事，又有银子，出身背景也杠杠的好，怎么人家老是心不甘情不愿的？难道那工程师是个天仙下凡不成？”

陈玘笑起来：“你要是好奇，就让咱们二少开个金口，把他家那宝贝儿招出来见见怎么样？”

“得了吧，就他？”张继科漫不经心的摆摆手：“他那脾气出来也是扫兴，不如不见。”

江天一是个没事都要操出三分事来的，一肚子坏水早就被勾起来了，立刻怪叫着央求张继科把人叫出来见见，还撺掇着几个朋友一块儿起哄。边上有些才混进他们这个圈子不久的，有些平时说不上话的，有些地位不够人云亦云的，就顺势捧着江天一一块儿闹腾。一时间张继科拉不下面子，便一边掏手机一边笑道：“那行，我打个电话看他在不在。”

手机很快接通了，张继科微微偏着头，挡住一点噪音：“喂，马龙？是我。几个朋友在老地方喝酒，你赶紧过来跟他们打声招呼。”

周围立刻静下来，几个陪酒的小孩儿也不敢高声喧闹。几个有心的还微微凑近了点，故意想听张继科手机里传来的只字片语。

江天一坐得最近，听到手机那边静了一会儿，才传来两个字：“不去。”

不知道是因为迪厅太闹听不真切，还是有什么心理作用，江天一觉得这个声音很特别，有点轻，有点软，还有点特别的……冷淡。

有种明明非常平和，却让人整个兴致都一下子被冰水浇下去的感觉。

张继科脸色不变，声音却压沉了些：“你还没下班？”

“……下班了。”

“在哪？”

“往家走。”

“赶紧掉头，给你半个小时。别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”张继科顿了顿，又不耐烦的嘱咐：“别开你那破车，开那辆大奔过来。”

那边一声不吭，紧接着就挂了。

张继科身边那个男孩儿捂着嘴，扑哧一笑：“这谁呀，脾气这么大。”

另一边的小姑娘狠瞪他一眼，男孩立刻闭上了嘴巴。

江天一倒了杯酒，问：“就这么挂了？张二你说他会来吗？”

“会来。”张继科惬意的吐出一口烟雾，继而弹了下烟灰，“——他怕吃罚酒。”

果然过了五十分钟左右，一个穿化工白大褂、约莫二十多岁的年轻人出现在迪厅门口。往群魔乱舞的大厅里扫视一圈之后，他分开热舞的众人，慢慢往张继科这一桌走来。

从他站到迪厅门口的一刹那，张继科的眼睛就定在了他身上，顺着张继科的目光，好几个人也同时往门口望过去。

那人不论是穿着还是气质都和酒吧众人有着很大的不同，甚至可以说是格格不入。他大概是真的才下班，化验室白大褂都没脱，但是也没系扣子。里边穿着一件淡蓝色细纹衬衣，一条铁灰色西装长裤，衬得人十分风姿挺拔。

这样稳步走过来的姿势，也让人觉得他一双腿格外挺直修长。江天一一直盯着他，直到他走到张继科面前，他才注意到这人的容貌也很出色。五官轮廓极其柔和，却没有半点风尘场所里那些男男女女的媚气，倒是给人一种非常沉静、英秀而高洁的感觉。

江天一把一开始的调笑心思收了收，心想这也许就是所谓高知人士身上的气质，让人看了就……看了就能安静下来，只想好好跟他说说话，聊聊天。

张继科以一种懒洋洋的姿态坐在沙发上，盯着马龙看了足足十几秒，才问：“我下飞机的时候给你打电话，你怎么不接？”

马龙平淡地说：“实验室里不能接电话。”

“后来打怎么还不接？”

“开会去了。”

张继科笑起来，亲昵的用脚去勾马龙的小腿，虽然脸上笑着，说出来的话却让人完全笑不起来：“你又皮痒了找打呢吧。”

陈玘一看他俩又要僵，赶紧咳了一声打圆场：“继科你还没给他们介绍呢，来来来马工程师，这是江天一，今天咱们这顿是他请。小江你也过来，这是马龙。”

江天一笑着伸出手：“幸会幸会。”

马龙扫了江天一一眼，他的眼睛非常明亮，眼珠如墨，却凉凉的完全没什么温度。江天一脸上的笑意僵了僵，才见马龙伸出手，不咸不淡的跟他握了一下。

不知道是不是因为长期做实验的缘故，马龙的手背跟脸色一样白皙细腻，手掌接近虎口的地方却布满了薄薄一层茧，触感有些温凉。江天一这样坐着看向他的时候，可以看见他衬衣领子从白大褂上翻出来，露出半截突出的锁骨，以及一小块深陷下去的柔滑颈窝。

江天一心说陈玘真他妈的说对了，这才是制服诱惑。这么冷淡的一个人，穿着个白大褂，明明这样斯文禁欲，却能让人下腹腾起一股火苗，直往心口里烧！

“叫你半个小时到，你非拖个五十分钟，磨蹭一会儿你就开心了？”张继科哼笑一声，伸手把马龙拉到自己身边坐下，又倒了杯酒递给他：“今儿人齐，你跟他们喝杯酒，打声招呼去。”

马龙推开酒杯：“我不会喝。”

他这么一说，几个跃跃欲试的太子党们都有点尴尬的站在了那里。

陈玘赶紧打圆场：“继科，马工不会喝就算了，待会儿你要是喝醉了还不得他开车送你回去？你让他沾个唇就完了。”

张继科笑起来，拍拍马龙的脸：“听见了没？有人为你求情呢。”

马龙一言不发。

陈玘讪笑了一下，佯作不知的转过头去。张继科以前没进部队的时候性格就阴沉易怒，后来又加了点兵痞脾气，一般人都惹不起。他以前有几个床伴儿，虽然也都穿金戴银好吃好喝，但是后来都难以忍受张二少的霸王脾气，一个个哭着叫着躲走了。真正留下来的只有马龙一个，因为马龙走不了，他从一开始就是被强逼着答应交往的。

陈玘刚才那几句话，可能现在还没什么，到晚上回去后就是张继科找马龙麻烦的借口。

“大老远跑来连杯酒都不沾，你摆脸色给谁看呢？……还说不会喝，你骗三岁小孩呢吧。”张继科扳过马龙的下巴，用力非常大，指甲都变了色，“你既然坐在这里，就当给我个面子，不会喝也得给我喝下去！”

马龙皱起眉，低声说了一句：“别在人前发疯。”

张继科哈哈一笑，突然仰头把那杯酒一口闷了下去，紧接着一把将马龙按到沙发靠背上，嘴对嘴硬给他灌了进去！马龙剧烈挣扎两下，但是根本抵不过张继科的力气，挣扎中衬衣从腰带中脱出来，露出了小半片光裸白腻的侧腰。

就算在迪厅如此昏暗的光线下，也能看见那腰上的肌肉紧致而削薄，似乎充满了温热的弹性。狭窄的腰线由一个弧度束进腰带里去，线条非常美好，既不过分贲张也不过分瘦弱，让人一看就忍不住想把手搁在那弧度中，然后慢慢下滑到裤子里。

江天一的目光忍不住落在那截被迫露出的腰上，而且他也知道周围有不少人的目光也都勾在上边，如果那目光能化作实质，估计能把马龙这个人狠狠勾下一片片血肉来。

张继科按着马龙吻了一会儿，直到马龙喘不过气才放开他，直起身来微微的冷笑着。

马龙急促的呼吸了几下，酒液呛得他猛的咳嗽起来，他头发被揉乱了，领口被挤掉了一个扣子，隐约能看见锁骨以下一小块肌肤。不知道是因为酒液辛辣还是喘不过气，他眼底有些红红的水光氤氲，让张继科想起他在床上一声声哀求和呻吟的模样。

“晚上回去再整治你。”张继科俯在马龙耳边低沉的笑。

马龙猛的推开他，头也不回的往外走。然而还没走出两步，张继科一翻身跃过沙发，铁钳一般抓住了他的胳膊：“你上哪儿去？”

“回家。”

“你现在敢走小心我打断你的腿！”

马龙猛的挣脱张继科，还要犯倔。张继科一下子火了，直接一脚把他踹倒，拽着胳膊就往迪厅的楼梯方向拖。

这个迪厅楼层用了绝对隔音的装置，楼上就是包厢，关起门来什么事都可以做。马龙直觉不好，一声不吭的剧烈挣扎着，却怎么都挡不住暴怒中的张继科把他往楼上带。

陈玘和江天一几个一看势头不对，慌忙上去拉的拉劝的劝：“张二你冷静点！”“快把人放开！别拽了！”“冷静点冷静点，有话好好说！”

江天一刚把马龙扶起来，跟陈玘和其他几个人一起挡在他们两个中间，突然口袋里的手机响了。

迪厅刚换了劲爆的嗨歌，噪音格外大，“喂？喂？”江天一赶紧示意张继科他们都不要说话，然后扯着嗓子对手机大声喊：“谁啊？”

那边也不知道说了什么，江天一脸色一下子变了：“你说真的？！”

陈玘忍不住问：“怎么啦？”

江天一脸色铁青的挥挥手，又对手机喊道：“行了我知道了，我马上就回去。先让那小子在派出所里老实呆着，还有记得告诉他千万别乱说话！操他妈的！”

江天一把电话一挂，怒道：“我堂弟酒后开车撞死人了！”

周围几个人都抽了口凉气，陈玘问：“撞死的什么人？”

“不知道，好像是民工小孩。我堂弟那小子是傻缺，竟然还开着车想跑，被警察拦了以后他还跟别人说，叫警察局长去找我爸！”江天一恨铁不成钢的爆了粗口：“现在好了，事情闹大了，记者都来了。你说那小子怎么就傻逼成这样呢？！”

陈玘一拍手：“这事你可以去咨询继科。前两年他哥不就是酒后开车，结果……”

张继科打断了陈玘：“当时我在部队，全是我朋友帮忙运作的。要我说你现在赶紧去派出所，先把你堂弟的嘴给堵上再说，其他都可以放一放。”

出了这档子事江天一也没心情再混下去，跟他们几个告了辞，急急忙忙往派出所赶。

江天一是今天的东家，他走了其他人也不好再玩下去，不多时就三三两两的散了。那几个陪酒的高中生还有些扫兴，一个个嘴巴撅着，幸亏这群太子党出手大方，付账的时候都给了大笔小费。

马龙望着江天一离开的方向，似乎在默默的想些什么，从张继科的角度可以看到他白净的侧脸，沉静仿佛深潭。

“你想什么呢？”

马龙收回目光，淡淡地说：“没什么。”

张继科低笑了一声，问：“回家还是在这里？”

马龙的身体登时僵了一下，全身肌肉都绷紧了。过了好一会儿他才慢慢缓过来，脸色有些难堪：“……回家。”

张继科一直折腾马龙到凌晨两点多。

他在床上没什么恶劣的怪癖，整个过程也不大说话，只闷头办事。对于情事这方面张继科其实非常传统，只是精力太好了。他喜欢压在马龙身上，一边亲吻一边贯穿他，两人贴得极近，呼吸都纠缠在一起，乍看上去是个亲密无间的姿态。

马龙断断续续发出的声音极压抑，直到张继科射出来的时候他才咬紧牙关，一声不吭的扭过头去。

张继科对射在他身体里有种极度的执着，怎么求都没用，他就是认准了要这么干。就像他当初第一眼看到马龙，聊了十分钟就觉得有必要把这人搞到手，决心坚定得别人怎么劝阻都没用。

“睡吧。”张继科拍拍马龙的脸，然后翻身躺下，从身后抱住他。

身体极度疲惫疼痛，精神异常的困倦，后穴却又灌满了精液，马龙一动不动的侧身躺着，了无睡意，只睁眼望着卧室里浓重的阴影。

张继科有点困了，但是他知道马龙没睡着，所以自己也不急着闭上眼睛。他以前不是这样的，酣畅淋漓的完事了就倒头就睡，第二天醒来觉得心情异常满足，但是马龙却总是冷冷的。

后来他请教了陈玘，陈玘又去请教他那几个情妇，回来告诉张继科：“你这样不行，完事以后你要好好安慰下人家，聊聊天，送点小礼物什么的。最重要的是你不能自己爽完了就睡，要真心疼你那心尖儿，你等人家睡着了你再睡。”

张继科摸摸下巴表示明白了。明白以后买了只江诗丹顿Saltarell表，晚上完事以后拿出来送给马龙，结果被马龙狠狠从窗户外扔了出去，然后足足一个月没开口说一句话。

从此张继科再没干过这种蠢事。

张继科眼皮越发的沉，但是长期部队生涯训练出的敏锐感官还是能让他察觉到马龙还醒着。为了提神他漫不经心的开口问：“今天你怎么又开那个破车？”

所谓那个破车，是马龙自己用工资买的一辆二手奥迪A4。马龙家在外地，自己一人在北京工作不到两年，没攒下多少钱。经济上他只够自给自足，这套三居室还是他租的。

张继科曾经在他留下自己的一辆奔驰600，虽然表面上说的是“这车留在你这儿”，但实际上就是送。马龙别无选择的接受了，但是从来都没有开过。

“下班半路上，没来得及换。”马龙淡淡的答了一句，不开口了。

“哦。”张继科想了想，又问：“昨天我去研究所找你，那个办公室主任在跟你说什么？古古怪怪的样子。”

“没什么，忘了。”马龙闭上眼睛，“我睡了。”

张继科最经不起敷衍，正要翻身起来追问，一看马龙真闭上了眼睛，只得重新躺下。结果他自己合眼还不到五分钟，就睡过去了。

黑暗中马龙不知道什么时候睁开眼，望着空气中漂浮不定的某个点，目光空虚冷淡。

第二天早上醒来张继科才知道，江天一堂弟的事情闹大了。

江天一那堂弟江宏昌是个傻叉，酒后闯红灯不算还撞了民工的小孩，当场就把那孩子撞飞了十几米，人落地后就断了气。

这一幕发生在市中心街头，离治安岗亭不远，好多人都看见了。江宏昌一看出了事，一踩油门就要跑，结果没跑出十几米就被几个的哥开着车拼死拦住。为此江宏昌还撞了几辆的士车，有一辆车门整个撞变了形。

如果事情到这里完了也就罢了，问题是江宏昌灌多了马尿，自以为自己是天王老子转世，下了车就把一个出租车司机揪到大马路上报以老拳，一边打一边咆哮：“好狗不挡道，打死你个狗日的！”

警察在三分钟内火速赶到，刚要上去阻止，江宏昌骂骂咧咧的把警察一推，掏出手机打电话：“喂大伯父！我是宏昌！我被警察扣了，您快派人来救我！”

整个过程不到二十分钟，记者赶来时更好赶上高潮。当街路人一片群情激奋，纷纷要冲上去打肇事者；一对穿着简朴的民工夫妻蹲在大街边，抱着孩子尚带余温的尸体哭得撕心裂肺，几乎昏过去。

“干脆判死刑算了。”张继科一边看报纸一边说，“你堂弟活着也是社会祸害。”

江天一没好气的冲他喊：“你哥当年出事的时候你怎么不说判死刑算了？你哥撞死的还是俩！”

“你怎么知道我不想这么办？我当时就建议我爸把人领回家去，一顿皮带抽死算。只不过被我妈哭哭啼啼的骂回来了，说我没有手足之情。”

“哎呀对了！我叔我婶也是这么说我的。”江天一一拍巴掌，指着报纸上头版头条大标题：“《官二代闹市街头撞死幼儿，群情激奋千人围观》——这哪个记者写的，我妈跟我婶子说要去拆他家房子。”

“昨天真有那么多人围观？”

“不知道，也许真有，我把江宏昌从警察局领出来的时候好多人等在大马路上，还有人对我丢矿泉水瓶子，跟过街老鼠似的。今早起来我一搜网络，绝了！各大网站头版头条，比周杰伦开演唱会还热闹。我就跟我妈说，你能拆那记者的房子，你能把这么多网民家的房子都一个一个拆了吗？”

张继科摇摇头，还没说什么，突然听见卧室门咔哒一声打开了，马龙拎着笔记本走出来，面无表情的穿过客厅，打开大门。

整个过程他都表现得旁若无人，一个多余的眼神都没给客厅里的两个大活人，仿佛当他们是两团空气一样。

江天一偷偷问：“……你昨晚没打他吧？”

“没啊。”

“那怎么……”

张继科看着马龙换好鞋，走出大门，忍不住在他身后开口问：“你上哪去？”

“上班。”

“晚上记得早点回来。”

马龙头也不回的顿了一下，随即重重甩上门，嘭的一声巨响。

江天一被震了一下，啧啧两声：“脾气好大……我说老张，你既然天天跟他腻在一起，干嘛不住个好点儿的地方？我看这房子有年头了吧，又小又旧，你到底吃错了什么药拿这种房子送人啊？”

“他自己租的，跟我没关系。”

“什么！”江天一震惊了，半晌才颤巍巍的问：“别告诉我人家跟你到现在，一分钱都没用过你的啊？”

张继科突然抬起眼睛，阴沉沉的盯了江天一半晌，淡淡地说：“你再敢乱说一个字，我现在就打电话给法院，叫他们立刻判你堂弟死刑。”

江天一打了个寒战，赶紧在嘴上做了一个拉链的姿势。

马龙走进化验室二科，助理小王指指他的办公室，小声提醒：“主任在呢。”

马龙点点头，整理了一下衣领，推开门。

胖胖的办公室主任果然翘着腿坐在办公桌前边，看样子已经等得百无聊赖，一看他进来，立刻迎上前去：“马工你可来了！前两天我跟你说的事情你考虑得怎么样了？许经理已经等好长时间了，这两天连续不停的催我……”

马龙一边插笔记本电源，一边头也不抬的说：“最后论文署他的名字，行啊我没意见。但是万一论文出了问题是不是他来承担责任？到时候别把责任推到我头上就行。”

主任果然哽了一下，“你又不是不知道，许经理是上头的亲戚，他懂什么专业上的东西啊……你让他来承担责任，他能承担个屁的责任？”

“那到时候怎么说？我辛辛苦苦做了几个月的项目，最后论功行赏了，他直接把我顶走了。这项目不出问题还好，万一出了问题，叫我这个从头到尾连名字都没出现在论文上的隐形人出来顶缸？好的没我份，出了事就叫我死？”

主任摸了摸脑门上虚汗：“也不要这么说嘛，马工你回去多熬几个晚上，再把数字检查检查好啦，干嘛一定要出问题呢……”他看马龙神色不愉的样子，凑上去低声说：“你想想啊马工，人家是上级，是领导！领导要你帮忙做事，那是什么？是组织交给你的任务呀！是荣誉呀！好了你就别闹脾气了，你看你年纪轻轻就评上了工程师，以后肯定前途无量，在乎这点小项目小论文干嘛……”

马龙轻笑一声，坐下开电脑开文件，一言不发。主任知道他这是无奈之下的默许，于是赶紧喜滋滋的溜出办公室，找领导汇报去了。

下班前助理小王进来送文件，问：“马工，晚上聚餐地点改到天坛东路了，您方便过去吗？”

部门每月一次例行聚餐，这个月恰巧拖了两天，便拖到张继科回北京之后。张继科一向是反对马龙跟朋友同事出去的，以前他休假回北京的时候，都要求马龙天天晚上早归，他自己也不会太迟回家。

马龙手上动作顿了顿，半晌说：“我知道了。”

助理小王点点头：“那我跟他们说随您一个份子。”

晚上下班的时候，张继科果然打了电话过来，马龙把手机调成静音，随手扔在副驾驶席上。张继科打到第十三个未接来电的时候，马龙把车停在了酒店门口，熄火下车。

手机□脆的落在了车里。

每次这种聚会，几个青年工程师都是最受欢迎的角色，马龙模样好，脾气也好，又比一般同事更受小姑娘追捧。一个部门的同事包了大厅，吃吃喝喝推杯换盏，马龙很快就有了点微微的酒意。

这时有人从身后拍了拍他的肩，醉醺醺的道：“马工，我得敬你一杯！”

马龙回头一看：“许经理？”

许仲义歪歪倒倒的站在那，端着一杯酒，已经被泼出了小半：“马工，我得多、多谢你那项目的功劳！要不是你高、高风亮节，老子我今年的学术政绩还、还真他娘的不好办！”

“你醉了。”马龙站起身，稍稍避让一步，“小王，过来送送许经理。”

助理小王心惊胆战的小跑过来，还没站稳，许仲义把他一推，大着舌头嚷嚷：“怎么了马工，你不给我面子？这杯酒你一、一定得喝！你不喝就是不帮我的忙……”

大厅里好多人的目光都望向这里，马龙皱起眉，低声道：“小王你去叫主任来。”

小王点点头拔腿就跑，冷不防许仲义突然发了牛脾气，把酒杯重重一跺：“马工你，你连这点面子都不给我！你是什么东西？你敢不给我面子？！”

马龙转身欲走，突然许仲义两步，猛地把他一推。马龙被推得踉跄了一下，还没来得及转身，许仲义趁醉一拳挥过来，把他打得跌坐到椅子里。

边上几个喝多了的同事这才反应过来，纷纷扑上去架住许仲义，挡在他们两个人中间。办公室主任也抖着肥肉一溜烟小跑过来，急得大叫：“冷静点都冷静点！马工你没事吧？许经理！哎哟快扶许经理坐下！”

大厅里一片狼藉，人人都在伸着脖子看热闹的时候，江天一、陈玘、张继科等一行人正巧从酒店大门口往里走。

陈玘一边走还一边调笑：“这回要让小江事先把钱压在柜台里，免得到付账的时候又被他走脱。哎宏昌，咱们今天可是给你办的压惊宴，你得把你堂兄看好喽！”

江宏昌跟在后边，双手插在裤子口袋里，头发做了个嚣张的冲天造型，“行！一句话的事儿！”

张继科走在最后，一遍遍地拨打手机，脸色也越来越难看。经过大厅的时候他无意中目光一瞥，看见大厅里一堆人围在一起，中间隐约有两个人对峙着，边上还有不少人貌似是在劝架。

张继科的目光钉住几秒，突然把手机一合，大步往那边走去。

江宏昌吓了一跳：“张二哥怎么啦？”

“继科！喂继科！”陈玘赶紧追了两步，突然看见大厅中间的骚乱，目光也顿了一下，抽了口凉气：“完蛋了。”

江天一跟上来：“怎么啦怎么啦？”紧接着他哎哟一声：“那不是马工呢吗？！”

许经理酒喝多了蛮力极大，几个人都有点架不住他，差点给他挣脱开来。

“你算什么玩意儿？你算个屁！老子这是在给你面子，你还给我推三阻四的，搞火了老子叫你在这一行里混不下去！信不信你试试……”

几个平时关系好的青年工程师都围着马龙，有人挡在他前边，防止许仲义突然挣脱了众人跑过来。马龙胸口被打了一拳，有点犯呕，头也晕晕的，坐在椅子里一时站不起来。

突然一只手在他肩上拍了拍，问：“你没事吧？”

马龙下意识的说：“还好。”紧接着就看见一个熟悉的背影从身后走出来，在众目睽睽之下大步冲向许仲义。

马龙猛然一惊：“张继科！”

张继科充耳不闻。他气势和穿着一看就非富即贵，脸色又太过凶狠，两边的同事都不敢挡他，下意识的给他让出一条路。

他走到许仲义面前，许仲义这时还被人架着，嘴里还不干不净的骂着：“老子一句话就让叫你收拾行李走人！乖乖滚蛋！用你的项目是给你面子，还敢跟老子拿乔……”

话音还没落地，张继科突然狠狠一拳，砰地一声把他重重打翻在地！

张继科在野战军里混大的，这一拳半点没有留力，直接打飞了许仲义的两颗牙齿。血沫从许仲义嘴里喷涌出来，人当时就倒在地上动不了了，周围顿时响起一片惊叫声。

“他跟我拿乔就算了，跟你算哪门子的拿乔？”张继科冷笑着活动手腕，脸上神情极度暴戾可怕：“老子不让你收拾行李走人，老子一句话，直接毙了你！”

这一拳实在太过石破天惊，整个大厅静寂了几秒，紧接着才沸腾起来。

胖胖的主任奋不顾身扑过去，一边大叫着有话好好说有话好好说，一边拼命挡在张继科和许仲义中间。几个女同事纷纷花容失色尖叫退后，青年工程师们则拉的拉劝的劝，一时间乱成一团。

张继科甩甩手腕，说：“你不够资格跟我说话。叫你们刘总来。”

主任一惊，决定好汉不吃眼前亏，赶紧低头溜走去找领导。没过几分钟刘总就满头大汗的挤出人群，堆得满脸是笑：“张部长！您怎么来了！也不派人通知一声！”紧接着他一转脸，疾言厉色的问主任：“怎么了怎么了，这都是怎么搞的？”

主任使劲往马龙那边使眼色，低声耳语了几句。

刘总脸色一下子就变了。

马龙负责这个项目的事情他是知道的，但是许仲义不是他这个派系的人，他不知道许仲义要拿走马龙项目的事情。如果他知道，打死他都会拼命阻止！

许仲义不过只是科研所集团公司一个副局级领导人的亲戚而已，别看挂着个经理的名头，其实学术能力相当一般。这种国企里一般人际关系极其复杂，这个领导的亲戚又牵动着那个领导的利益，所以一般没人轻易去得罪这些朋党派系的亲戚，刘总平时见了许仲义他们那一派的人，也只是热情点头寒暄两句，既不特意拉拢，也并不去招惹。

但是马龙就不一样了。作为整个集团里最年轻的工程师，马龙的地位实在是太超然——他本人学术能力比较精干，而且当时评工程师，是张继科亲自出面给他活动出来的！

虽然马龙这人比较低调，平时默默低头干事，既不抢先也不出头，但是几个领导心里都有一本清帐，知道他身上挂着张家的标签，跟许仲义一流的人不是同一个级别。

上级对他的态度是能拉拢则好，就算不能拉拢，也千万得罪不得，更别提去抢他的学术成绩了。毕竟人家指不定跟张家是什么关系，谁愿意没事得罪一个表面默默无闻实则大有来头的年轻工程师呢？

刘总的冷汗一下子就下来了。

张继科似笑非笑的看了他一眼：“刘总，最近还好吧？”

刘总抹着汗苦笑：“托福、托福！二少今天怎么想起来……”

“我碰巧路过，没想到你们这群高知人士，没事也好打群架。”张继科冲许仲义一仰下巴：“刘总你也别紧张，我就是看我朋友挨打所以气不过，稍微还了下手，没有其他意思。你看，他打了我朋友一拳，我也打了他一拳，这下扯平了，你说是不是？”

刘总心说原来这位爷还不知道学术论文的事！真是万幸！哎呀马工你这锯了嘴的闷葫芦竟然这么有义气，平时真是看错你了！他慌忙点头一个劲的赔笑：“是啊是啊，扯平了扯平了。年轻人嘛，喝多了好冲动，这是很正常的嘛！这样吧，等许经理酒醒了叫他给马工陪个罪，请顿饭，这事儿就这么结了！您看怎么样？”

张继科回头看着马龙，问：“你觉得呢？”

按张继科的脾气，能想起来问问别人的意见，已经实属难得。

马龙面无表情的盯着张继科，目光中有种说不清道不明的、有点冷淡，又有点厌恶的情绪。

张继科虽然狂惯了情商比较低，但是他有种野兽般敏锐的直觉，他能感觉到马龙并不高兴，甚至还对他有着不悦和憎恶。

但是他还没来得及说什么，马龙就站起身，低声道：“就这样办吧。我有点不舒服，先告辞了。”

刘总张开嘴，却来不及叫住他，他已经穿过人群，大步走出了酒店大厅。

江天一、陈玘等人正站在门口，马龙跟他们擦肩而过，却连头都没偏一下。张继科愣了一下，三步并作两步冲上来，声音里的火气已经非常明显：“马龙！”

陈玘赶紧去拦他：“大庭广众的你要干什么！”

江天一也跟着劝：“别闹出事来老张！有什么回家解决不好？”

马龙已经走到了酒店大门前，张继科把陈玘一推，猛的冲上去一把抓住他的肩膀，狠狠往回一扳：“你他妈的是什么意思，给我摆起脸色来了？”

马龙痛得皱起了眉：“……我给你摆脸色？我哪敢？你张家二少爷是北京城里的太子党，给我出个死亡证明也不过一句话的事，我吃了雄心豹子胆敢给你张继科脸色看？我活得不耐烦了？”

马龙就是有这种本事，一句话甚至一个眼神就能激起张继科最大的怒火，让他难以控制的爆发出来。

“你再多说一个字试试。”张继科低沉的声音里带着毫不掩饰的狠戾，在马龙开口之前就打断了他：“——你再敢说一个字，老子今晚干死你。”

这句话虽然声音不高，周围站得近的陈玘、江天一他们几个却都能听见。

马龙脸色都变了，半晌才从牙缝里逼出一句：“……你这个人渣！”

“抱歉啦，你只能陪我这个人渣过下去了。”张继科冷笑一声，猛的把马龙打横抱起来扛在肩膀上，大步往酒店包厢走。

“放开！张继科！你带我去哪儿？！”

张继科充耳不闻，他压根不在乎别人惊诧的目光，直接把马龙扛进电梯。陈玘他们赶紧跟上去，却谁都不敢沾惹暴怒的张继科，一个个都眼观鼻鼻观心假装什么都没看见。

挣扎中马龙狠狠踹了张继科一脚，大概非常用力，张继科痛苦的闷哼了一声。

“张继科你他妈的！放开我！”

张继科哼笑起来：“哟，你也会说粗话。”

正好这时电梯叮的一声停下，他扛着马龙大步走了出来。包厢门前，酒店经理亲自领着一排少男少女们恭候着，一看张继科这阵势，当时就呆住了：“您这是……”

张继科理都不理，直接踢门而入，把马龙往沙发上一摔。

江天一跟在后边流着汗解释：“张二少的屋里人，哈哈，心尖儿，俩人耍花腔呢哈哈哈……”

马龙猛的从沙发上翻身坐起，紧接着就被张继科慢条斯理的按了下去。

“别怕，不是什么大事。”他淡淡的说，“哥几个聚会，叫了一帮小孩儿来作陪，所以我带上你……没有别的意思。”

张继科这帮权二代经常聚群。哪家发生了棘手的事情，就要聚会来请求帮忙，哪怕什么事情也没有，也可以聚个会来联络感情。

欢场中少不了交际花作陪，比方说陈玘就带了最近新结交的女伴，据说是某乐团的大提琴手，笑起来秋波荡漾，气质动人；江天一也带着个时下当红的帅气小生，年龄二十不到，眼下已经红遍半个亚洲。至于江宏昌，他这边一落座，那边成旭蓉就裹挟着一阵诱人的香风迎了上来。

其余众人也各种有自己的相好，一时间欢声浪语，整个包厢里好不热闹。

相较之下，浑身写满了嚣张的张继科和肃然默坐的马龙就显得格外不合群。就算有人想借机亲近，也顾忌着张继科身边弥漫的低气压而不敢接近。

成旭蓉戳戳江宏昌：“阿昌，张部长今天被谁得罪了，怎么一脸不爽？他边上坐着的那位又是谁啊？”

江宏昌还没来得及开口，他堂兄江天一却伸手拦了拦他：“张二跟谁在一起还需要问你的意见？他爱带谁带谁，你是派出所民警啊盘问人家祖宗十八代？”

成旭蓉从没见过江天一如此疾言厉色的神情，一时整个人愣住了，却见江天一转脸对她努努嘴：“张二那个枕边人还真不是你够资格打听的。你有这份闲心，不如跟宏昌好好培养下感情，不然就被年轻漂亮的小姑娘们盖过风头喽。”

“江董就是喜欢开玩笑！”成旭蓉作势锤了江天一几下，又柔声问：“阿昌最近都在干什么，怎么都不来看人家？”

她不提还好，一提江宏昌顿时黑了脸：“你没看新闻？”

“是说昨天的车祸？那算什么大事儿！半个北京城的人都知道你家手眼通天，怎么连死个区区民工的小孩儿都解决不了？”

房间里虽然喧闹，但是成旭蓉说话中气足，调子又媚，坐在不远处的张继科马龙等人都听得清清楚楚。

张继科目光一动，看见马龙突然偏了偏头，往成旭蓉那里看了一眼。

昏暗的包厢里看不清他什么表情，但是张继科却觉得他这一眼极其深刻，仿佛挟卷着什么摧枯拉朽的力量，极其冷凝的定在了那个女人身上。

这可真是有趣了。张继科认识马龙这么长时间，还是第一次见他这样特意的去看一个女人。

“还不都是那些媒体乱写，否则哪有这么大麻烦。要搁以前随便赔点钱也就完事了，没想到搞得这么败兴！”

“那现在怎么办呢？”成旭蓉眼珠一转，轻笑起来：“有了。那孩子的爹妈纠缠你不放，无非就是想多讹点钱，我听说那是一对外地民工来着？你就多放点儿血，拿个百十万丢给他们，保管他们乖乖闭嘴回老家。”

江宏昌猛的一拍桌子，“我知道他们是为了钱！老子就是恨这种刁民为了钱就什么都敢干，你知道他们搞出了多大的社会舆论吗？早上我大伯还把我叫去臭骂了一顿！这钱老子一分都不给他们，老子就是咽不下这口恶气！”

成旭蓉噗嗤一笑：“好啦我的昌爷，你在赌场上一夜就能输掉上千万呢，还在乎这点小钱？”

“赌场上扔钱我还能得个乐呢！这能一样吗？！”

江宏昌灌了口酒，肆无忌惮的拍桌子大骂，突然他面前的椅子被人拉开了，紧接着张继科家那个脾气特别大的工程师自然而然坐了下来。

“小江先生看上去心情不大好。”马龙微笑着，目光盯着江宏昌的眼睛，似乎要直直钉进他眼窝里。

“——听说您喜欢赌两手，正好今天晚上咱们都有时间，不如来打几圈牌，改善下心情？”

周围静寂了几秒，张继科坐在边上，微微皱起眉看着马龙。

江宏昌笑起来：“哟，看不出马工也玩儿牌！不过咱们一般都赌大的，十万块钱做一局，你家二少出钱吗？”

张继科嘴角挑起来，显出一点点笑意，调整了一个更加舒服的坐姿，看着马龙不说话。

马龙偏过头，半空中盯了张继科一眼，默然不语。

“你这是什么表情啊。”张继科笑起来，“难得你问我要什么，我能不给吗？赢了算你的，输了算我的，尽管玩儿去吧。”

马龙闭了闭眼，再睁开时已经面向江宏昌，缓和平淡地开口：“——那咱们就来两把梭哈，怎么样？”

“梭哈？好，好！”江宏昌被酒气一激，兴趣勃发，立刻拍桌大笑：“我倒要看看，老子今晚能从张少口袋里赢走多少钱！”

别说江宏昌了，连张继科都不知道马龙会玩牌。从他流畅的洗牌动作来看，竟然玩得还很专业。

赌桌上四个人，马龙、江天一、江宏昌和成旭蓉。江天一基本上是个陪客，他就是好奇马龙这样的人竟然也会赌博，想亲自跟他玩两把。

上下搓牌之后彻底洗理一遍，马龙将牌递出去，江天一、江宏昌和成旭蓉三人各切一次，随即打色发牌。首先每人可拿一张面朝下的底牌，这张底牌的大小便是制胜与否的关键了。

江天一是个凑热闹的，江宏昌虽然经常上赌桌，却从来没对赌技仔细钻研过。只有成旭蓉是吃风尘里这碗饭的，有种职业赌客的敏感。她一看马龙洗牌的手法，心里就觉得不对劲儿。

马龙眼看着自己洗出的牌被其他三家彻底切换，脸上表情依旧从容不迫。拿到底牌后他只看了一眼，就轻轻压到手下，再也没有翻出来过。

陈玘帮他们发牌，第二张马龙一个A，江天一一个5，江宏昌一个10，成旭蓉一个K。

成旭蓉妆容精致的小脸神色一变，笑道：“马工真是好手气。”

马龙瞥了她一眼，不说话，丢出十万筹码。

成旭蓉跟了十万，江宏昌也跟十万，江天一一看自己牌面太小，几乎没可能连成顺子，只哈哈一笑便弃了牌。

到第二张便是点数最大的马龙第一个拿牌。这回他手气似乎没那么好了，只拿到一个3，成旭蓉一个9，江宏昌一个10。

江宏昌踌躇满志的加到五十万筹码，成旭蓉又看了一眼底牌，犹疑片刻后跟了；马龙则不动声色，说：“跟。”

江宏昌又看一眼马龙那张红桃三，笑道：“张二哥，待会儿您可别心疼。怎么说都是你家宝贝儿，花几十万买美人一笑我看也挺值，你说呢？”

张继科看看牌面，也觉得马龙赢牌的可能性不大，就懒懒地说：“那也得他真笑了才行。”

马龙安静的盯着桌面，眼睫垂落下来，形成一个疏朗的弧形阴影，教人看不清他是什么表情。

“这就对了，张二你也不能老抽人家鞭子，适当的时候得给点糖，多哄哄。”陈玘一边说一边发下第三张公共牌。

成旭蓉微微一笑。到目前为止她已经有一个9，一个J，一个K，加上底牌一个Q，只差10就能凑成一副极大的顺子了。虽然江宏昌已经拿到两张公共的10，但是她一点也不担心。

只要是她切过的牌，她就完全不担心自己会输——除非她故意想输。

赢江宏昌的钱她心安理得，赢张继科的钱也没什么说不过去，所以她刚才切牌的时候就算好了牌面位置，如果不出意外的话，最后一张她绝对能撞到一张方片十！

成旭蓉诱人的红唇微微笑开了：“我跟。”

她扫视全场一眼，目光中不乏睥睨。谁知道心里那兴奋劲儿还没过去，就只听马龙淡淡地说：“我也跟。”

成旭蓉眉尖微微一挑——你也跟？你一个A，一个3，一个2，这种牌你拿什么自信来跟？

江宏昌别无异议的跟了，陈玘于是发下最后一张和牌。马龙拿到一张红桃5，江宏昌是一张方片3，而成旭蓉拿牌之后目光一扫，刹那间全身一震，整个人僵住了！

——那不是她切好的方片十，而是一张方片二！

怎么可能！明明亲眼看见的方片十，明明玩了十几年牌都极少出错的切牌术！

怎么竟然会失手？！

成旭蓉简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！

马龙连眼睛都没有抬一下，慢慢的把四张公共牌一合，说：“我全ALL。”

……他竟然敢全ALL？！

成旭蓉颤抖着看向马龙，只见这人清淡如水一般的眼神，在她脸上轻轻一扫就掠过去了，快得让她几乎以为是错觉。

居然，我真的是失手了——成旭蓉往椅子里一歪，全身脱力的想。

再开口时她连声音里都透出一股虚弱：“……我弃牌。”

马龙点点头，仿佛这是意料之中的事情，没有半点惊讶。江宏昌倒是脸色一喜，高声喊：“我跟！全ALL！这把梭哈我赢定了！三条！三个十！”江宏昌把底牌一翻，赫然是个红桃十。

马龙抬起头，盯着江宏昌，脸上慢慢显出一点无辜的笑意。紧接着他抽出自己一直压在掌心里的底牌，轻轻将它放在了桌面上。

——那是一张红桃四。

连着他的四张公共牌一起，红桃A、一、二、三、四、五，红桃同花顺！

亚洲梭哈里，唯一小于皇家同花顺的第二大顺牌！

江宏昌脸上的笑容好像一下子石化了，他呆呆的坐在那里，嘴巴张得老大。

“我可以收这些筹码了吗？”马龙侧着头问。

江宏昌僵硬半晌，勉强点了点头。

马龙摇头笑了笑，其实眼底也看不出有什么笑意。他把牌往池底一扔，把筹码推给张继科：“还你十万，剩下的归我。”

张继科默然不语，脸上神色阴晴不定。

成旭蓉望着马龙翘起唇角的侧脸，猛地站起身，隔着桌面一把按住了马龙的右手，笑着说：“马工今天可赢大了，是不是要感谢我这个东道主呀？”

说这句话的时候她手指迅速在马龙五个指腹间一摸，刹那间证实了她心中的猜测。

马龙一动不动的任她摸，等她放开手，才微笑着说：“赢点小钱而已，江先生一贯出手豪爽，应该不会把一次小小的胜负放在眼里。”

江宏昌这才反应过来，脸色复杂的叹了口气：“钱是小钱，关键是我很久没有输得这么惨了。真看不出来马工竟然是个高手，看来以后我一定要向你多讨教讨教！”

马龙不咸不淡回了一句：“运气好罢了。”

陈玘赶紧指挥服务生进来把牌桌收起，一边又说些闲话来调动气氛，免得江宏昌输得不甘心，又要趁机再闹。所有人都识相的不再提打牌这个话题，包厢里很快恢复了轻松调笑的氛围。

马龙远远坐在张继科对面的沙发上，独自一人低头喝水。

成旭蓉刚才摸到马龙右手的两根手指不自觉的搓合着，回忆起他指腹乃至掌侧的触感，带着极其细微、数量极多的旧伤，已经愈合经年，却还能摸出隐约的伤疤来。

那是一双经过某方面特殊训练的手。

成旭蓉盯着马龙若有所思，而马龙就像是有感觉一样，抬起头来，隔着人群对她微微一笑。

他抬起手，从右手袖口里探进去，紧接着慢慢抽出一张被藏匿的扑克牌来，对着成旭蓉翻开正面。

成旭蓉刹那间脑子里一片空白。

就算隔着这么远的距离她也能清晰的辨认出，那是一张方片十。

马龙微笑着垂下目光，只见手掌轻微一抖，那张方片十便贴着袖口消失无踪。

成旭蓉咬紧牙关，脸色已经变得无比难看。

有些将千术练到极致的人，一开始便拿薄薄的刀片在手指间把玩，直到玩熟之后，再一片片增加刀片的数量。据说有些人能两手同时把玩十数片锋利的刀片，手指却灵活之极，完全不被锋利的刀刃所划伤。

这样的人一般都极其擅长玩刀，尤其是使用小刀的高手。成旭蓉确实听说过民间有这种绝技，但她一直以为这太神乎其神，不过谣传而已。

——直到今天她才亲眼见识到。

那天晚上马龙是被张继科拖回家的，俩人走的时候聚会还没结束。

江宏昌有点郁闷，跟江天一说：“张继科真不厚道，我还没赢回来他就先把小情人带走了。”

江天一在一边跟成旭蓉打牌，头也不抬的说：“那是他吃醋。张二把人逼上手一年多，软的硬的都上了，人连个笑脸都没给过。谁知道他一见你就主动过来搭话，还跟你玩牌？”

江宏昌大惊：“那张继科岂不是恨上我了？”

陈玘偏过头，笑着拍拍他：“少杞人忧天。他那小情人儿对谁都挺客气，唯独不待见张二——也难怪，就张二那暴脾气，啧啧。”

张继科把马龙塞进副驾驶席上，砰地一声甩上车门，然后自己坐上去发动了吉普车。

马龙一言不发盯着车窗外的马路，霓虹灯闪烁映照着夜空，路边的餐馆酒吧游人如织，年轻男女互相挽着，小孩子的气球飘在半空，一片繁盛荣华。

马龙出神的看着他们，仿佛被热闹的气氛所感染一般，眼底不知不觉透出微许暖意。

张继科一言不发迅速挂档，超车，踩着红绿灯冲出路口。二十多分钟的路程十分钟开到，车刚停稳在小区车库，他就一把抓过马龙，硬生生把他从副驾驶席上拖出了驾驶席的车门。

张继科的手劲可不是开玩笑的，三十公斤的木头他都能一把抓起来扛着跑马拉松，把人骨头生生捏碎也不在话下。马龙跌跌撞撞的被他一路拖进电梯，门还没彻底关上，张继科就一把将马龙按到墙上去，粗暴又直接的吻了下来。

马龙闭上眼睛，眉头紧紧的皱着。他的嘴唇被咬得生疼，嘴里弥漫着一股浓重的血腥味。这味道让张继科十分愉悦，他一手拧着马龙的下巴强迫他张开嘴，舌头扫荡和吮吸着他的口腔，用力大到让马龙觉得窒息。

张继科从不讲究什么接吻的技巧，他比较在乎真刀真枪的直接干。他做事从来都顺着最直接、最鲜明的欲望来。然而，当他第一次亲吻马龙的时候，竟然有种触电般刺激和满足的快感从骨髓深处猛窜上来，不仅仅刺激了他的生理，还极大的刺激了他的内心。

张继科想原来亲吻一个人的感觉是这么好的！怪不得男女耍朋友第一步都是接吻！

电梯叮的一声停下了，张继科一把扛起马龙，单手固定在肩膀上，另一只手输入指纹打开门锁。这是张继科平时休假回北京的一个高级公寓。他特别喜欢这里的布置，当初就想把马龙接来住，但是每次他一回部队，马龙就立刻搬出去了。张继科又不能把人囚禁在这里，于是只能作罢。

“你他妈的是不是看上江宏昌那小子了？”张继科连进卧室都等不及，刚进门就把马龙按在墙上扯他衣服，眼睛都被烧红了：“那小子除了打扮得油头粉面点之外屁都不会，看上他你就傻逼了我告诉你！”

马龙皱起眉，神情有种冷淡的嫌恶：“我没有。”

“那你为什么跑去跟他说话？还打牌？谁准你的？”

马龙仰起头，闭上眼睛，一言不发。

张继科最讨厌他这样，好像闭上眼睛就隔离了所有人事物，一下子把两人的距离给拉开了。

他想知道马龙在想什么，就算身体再亲密都不够，他想要更近的距离。但是每当他想这么做的时候，就会被马龙无声的，坚决的推开。

张继科把他按在墙上，手指伸进去搅合了几下，觉得差不多了就抽出来，然后把自己硬得发痛的下身狠狠插了进去。他开车的时候就已经开始勃起，一路上无数次想把车停下来，在后座上按倒马龙尽情抽插。他如此急迫的想确认自己的所有权，焦急到心脏都在微微颤抖。

“我真他妈的后悔把你带到人前去，”张继科一边激烈动作着，一边粗重的喘息：“搞什么破聚会，让他们都看到你。”

马龙感觉身体里被打进了一个火辣辣的硬楔，每一次摩擦都剧痛到让他发抖，但是又完全挣脱不开，连动一动小手指的力气都没有。

张继科抓着马龙的手腕抵在冰凉的墙面上，被滚烫紧致的内壁吸附的感觉如此销魂，让他舒服得几乎发狂。他不断在马龙的眉心、唇角和脖颈上用力亲吻着，动作简单粗暴，每一次插入都深深没底，几乎要把马龙的身体贯穿。

感觉要发泄出来的时候他加紧动作，情不自禁的在马龙颈侧上留下一个深深的齿痕，咬下去的时候非常用力，皮肤好像渗了点血出来。张继科发出一声极嘶哑的低吼，一直射在马龙身体最深处的地方，才满足的叹了口气。

马龙一动不动，仿佛意识已经昏沉。他的目光是涣散的，没有焦距。

张继科急迫间只扯了他大半上衣，衬衣从半边肩膀垂落，反缚在两个手腕上。裸露出来的皮肤上青青红红，布满了噬咬和齿痕，唾液残留在上边，在灯光下反射出微许淫靡的水光。

张继科把他抱到卧室床上去，然后去浴室拧了个温水毛巾出来，想要擦擦马龙被冷汗浸透的脸。

当他走到床边的时候，马龙已经睁开了眼睛，目光茫然的盯着天花板。

张继科在路上开车的时候心情是很急躁的，刚才畅快淋漓的性让他平静了大半，甚至还有点能被称为“温情”的感觉。然而，此刻他一看到马龙空茫的眼神，心里就有些说不出来的难受。

仿佛有一根铁箍细细密密缠绕在心脏上，带来刺骨的冰凉。

张继科坐到床边上，拿着毛巾的手刚抬起来，马龙脸一偏，避了过去。

男人在这种时候一般都不会生气的，张继科耐心的放下毛巾，问：“你要喝点水吗？”

马龙不答话。

“还是你想睡觉了？”

张继科是不想睡觉的，如果马龙也不打算睡的话，他还能来好几次，折腾到明天都没问题。

房间里静默了半晌，只听见窗外传来小区水池边夜虫声声清鸣。他等了很久，才听马龙轻轻的问：“张继科，你这样逼我，不怕我一刀杀了你再自杀吗？”

张继科一愣，紧接着哼笑反问：“你杀得了我？”

马龙一言不发的侧过身，蜷起身体，裹在真丝被子里。他似乎极其怕冷，把自己紧紧蜷成了一个团状。

张继科这样看着他，不知道为什么心里又有点柔软。他关了灯，坐在床上从身后抱住马龙，低声道：“你稍微顺着我一点，我会对你很好的。这辈子我谁都不要了，就要你一个。”

马龙轻声问：“你怎么不早点去死？”

“……我死了你就跟别人了。”张继科调整了一下姿势，把马龙连人带被子更紧的抱在怀里，“所以我不会死在你前边的。”

第二天早晨张继科打电话去给马龙请了假。

其实也不算请假，他只是打了个电话给科研所某高层领导，稍微提了一下马工在大庭广众之下被某同事给打了，现在躺在家里起不来。那边领导立刻识趣的连声道歉并表示诚挚的关心，一再坚持要亲自上门探望忍受了不公正待遇的国家高级知识分子。

张继科当然谢绝了这个建议——马龙起不来是因为被他翻来覆去操了一晚。要是领导找上门来，他倒是不介意，恐怕马龙要羞愤得气晕过去。

张继科刚从部队回来，生活习惯极为正规，不管晚上折腾到多晚，第二天早上都准点起床喝茶看报纸做早餐。厨房里一色食材调料满满当当，全都是崭新没开封的，张继科煎了两个一面焦的鸡蛋，和培根面包叠在一起，夹上浓厚鲜香的酱汁，又摘几片菜叶弄了个沙拉。他动作相当利落，十几分钟就搞定了一切，然后把厨房略略收拾一下，端过去去给马龙。

他刚推开卧室的门，就发现马龙已经起来了，正站在床头柜前吃药。

张继科从不知道马龙是需要吃药的，愣了一下问：“那是什么？”

“罗红霉素。”

“你吃药干什么？”

“有点发烧。”

马龙艰难的俯下身，捡起昨天地上的衬衣，刚要穿到身上，就被张继科一把夺走甩开：“你还想干嘛？吃了早饭躺回去睡觉，我看谁敢让你上班。”

马龙扶着床头柜，维持这个姿势顿了一会儿，才慢慢直起腰。他没法对张继科这样的人解释，从来都没有人逼他去做那份化工分析的工作，坚持朝九晚五当个上班族是他自愿的。他需要在张继科的强势逼迫下保持最后的经济独立，保持他最后的一点兴趣跟爱好，保持他像个正常人那样生活的权利。

张继科摸摸他的额头：“确实有点儿烧。赶紧吃点东西，我给你叫个医生。”

“不要叫医生！”

张继科愣了愣，想起马龙从来都不愿意看张家的医生，哪怕出了问题也都自己忍着，事后自己上医院挂号。

“……我想睡了。”看到张继科脸上变色，马龙怕他脾气上来给自己强行送医，连忙说：“这两天有点累，睡一觉发发汗就好了。下午要是烧没退我再去医院。”

张继科眼看着他躺回床上，背对着自己，包裹着被子，跟昨晚一模一样略显拒绝的姿势。这潜藏的意味让张继科想发火，想冲上去掀被子，想不管三七二十一把医生叫过来，按着马龙把病看了再说。但是这种暴力想法在脑海里过了一圈之后，他最终忍耐着把早餐端盘放下，低声说：“我把吃的放在边上，你醒了自己热一热。”

马龙一言不发，仿佛真的睡着了。

张继科大步走出房间，嘭的一声重重关上门。

“这药您从哪儿弄来的？”许昕坐在办公桌后，手里捏着淡黄色的塑料药板，神情有点古怪：“该不会是江天一他们几个搞的什么乱七八糟……”

张继科大腿翘二腿坐在沙发上，毫不犹豫打断了许大主任下流的猜测：“你先找人去分析这药到底是什么玩意儿，干吗用的。操，药盒也没有，连个厂家说明都看不到。”

许昕只得拿着那板药片，亲自去找药理化验科室的人，还特地嘱咐他们化验出结果以后悄悄来汇报，万一是什么见不得人的东西千万别到处乱说。

张继科坐在许昕的办公室里喝茶，不多时正主儿一脸晦气的回来了：“我说张二少爷，人家一眼就看出来了，不是别的，就是普通的盐酸帕罗西汀。”

张继科生下来几乎没吃过药的人，这名字压根没听说过：“主治什么？发烧感冒？”

“跟发烧感冒一点边儿都不沾！盐酸帕罗西汀主治抑郁症、强迫症跟社交恐惧障碍，我们主要给有轻微抑郁症的病人开点这个，早上饭后吃一片。您从哪儿搞来这个啊？”

张继科沉默了半晌，才说：“我相好的在吃这个，跟我说是罗红霉素。”

许昕的反应跟江天一当时一模一样：“啊？你在北京有相好的？”看到张继科的表情，他赶紧咳了一声：“不不不我没那意思！我主要就是惊讶，哈哈，惊讶。”

张继科没理他，把药片捏在手里一晃，问：“是不是吃这个就表示他有抑郁症？”

“抑郁症也分轻重的，现代人嘛基本都有点焦虑啊抑郁啊不稀奇的……”许昕为难了一下，又问：“你那相好的平时个性怎么样？”

“挺好的啊。就是不大爱说话。”

“沉默寡言是抑郁症的普遍症状啊！话说回来就凭你这脾气，就算人家严重抑郁了你也发现不了吧！”许昕手指在桌面上急速磕了几下，显然思考这个问题让他很头疼：“你们感情好吗？我是说，你对床伴儿还是上手就打抬脚就踹的吗？没玩霸王硬上弓那一套吧？”

张继科实实在在的哽了一下，脸色有点不好看：“我什么时候对他上手就打抬脚就踹了？我就说说而已，又没真动手！”

许昕默然半晌，“你随口一说就已经很吓人了……”

“老子也不是故意吓他！我没事吓他干什么，好玩吗？你不知道那人他妈的就是个硬骨头，老子什么手段都使过了，他还是那副不冷不热的样子，没辙！”张继科拧着眉，看上去有股难以抑制的焦躁，“逼急了我再把他扔家里关起来，什么时候软和了什么时候放出来。我倒要看看他能撑到什么时候！”

“哎别别别！”许昕一下子就明白了，敢情那位不知名的小情儿抑郁症就是这么来的。好端端被逼上手不算，还整天被这兵痞子折磨，不抑郁才怪！

“你以前也不是这样啊，既然强扭的瓜不甜干脆放手得了，给一笔钱赔偿下人家的精神损失，下次再找个更漂亮的呗。”许昕一拍掌：“我听说盛世会馆新进一批水嫩的小孩儿？要不你去逛逛？说不定对现在这个的兴趣慢慢就淡了呢。”

张继科脸色一变，神情七分冷笑三份狠，盯着许昕问：“你就这么盼着我们分手？”

他说这话的时候神情极为阴戾，吓得许昕抽了口凉气，心说完蛋，张继科这次竟然这么认真，那人要倒血霉了。张继科以前真不是个欺男霸女的主儿，这个圈子里总有喜欢钱财名利的漂亮男女主动贴他，他要是看上眼了自然会包一段时间，不合心意了就果断分手，物质上从不亏欠人家，每一次都称得上好聚好散。只是这一次他竟然这么固执强硬，连把人扔家里关起来的话都说了，真是天都要变了！

“要……要不您哪天把人带过来，我预约个心理专家给他看看，稍微排解排解？”许昕小心翼翼打量了一下张继科的神色，小声劝说：“不是让你分手，主要是您对床伴儿吧，都有点那个……你要真想长长久久的过下去，就得收敛下脾气。打一棒子还得给颗糖吃吃呢，不能把人往绝路上逼！”

张继科哼了一声：“我家老头子不也一样暴脾气，我妈还不是跟他过了一辈子。”

许昕嘴巴慢慢张大，变成一个圆圆的O形：“你……你想跟你那小情儿过一辈子？！”

张继科咬着牙，低声爆了句粗，随即敷衍道：“那行，哪天我带他过来看看，你给安排个最好的医生。”

许昕还沉浸在一辈子的巨大惊悚中，呆呆的没反应过来。张继科瞪他一眼，起身走出了许主任办公室。

“……喂！一定得来看啊！”许昕冲到门口吼了一嗓子，“抑郁症严重了有自杀倾向的啊！”

张继科头也没回，挥挥手表示自己听见了。

马龙没发现张继科把他的药偷出去。他在家睡了两天，烧退了，照样起床去上班。还是开着那辆二手奥迪，浅色衬衣外披着白大褂，完全看不出半点“后台有人”的迹象。

但是经过聚餐那一出，单位几乎都传遍了，这个平时低调从容、做事不紧不慢、两耳不闻名利事一心只为搞学术的马工，其实身后大有背景，而且来头大得连顶头老总都招架不住。许仲义借酒装疯得罪了他，结果大庭广众之下被人打掉了两颗牙不算，还被领导逼着大包小包提着去给人赔礼道歉！

众人窃窃私语着，看马龙的眼神自然和平时不大一样，早上见面互相问好的时候，言语间也不由得亲热了几分。

马龙对这一切都不曾察觉，或者就算察觉了他也懒得多加理会，还是跟平时一样打卡拿资料，头也不回地走进办公室。

结果同事暗地里啧啧：“这才是真正有背景的啊！看人家是什么范儿！那姓许的不过是上头领导的远房亲戚，就拽的二八五万跟天王老子似的……”

当然，马龙在单位里这样超然的地位是张继科上下打点的结果。自从发现马龙吃抗抑郁症的药之后，他就时不时的观察下马龙的精神状态，结果发现这人竟然很喜欢上班。他坐在化验室里的时候心情似乎特别平静缓和，完全没有在家时压抑冷淡的样子。

张继科对此很吃味。

他恨不得让全世界人都知道马龙是属于他的，但是又不能明说，只能含糊的宣称马龙是他朋友，最铁最亲密的朋友。至于这个“朋友”亲密到什么地步，就凭科研所那几个头头自己去琢磨了。

这天早上张继科一边打领带一边从卧室走出来的时候，看见马龙坐在餐桌边上，手里拿着一杯咖啡，对着笔记本电脑出神。餐桌边是半开的窗户，清晨的风拂过他额前的头发，脸色白得几乎透明，眼睛又黑得湖水一般，嘴角翘起的弧度得让人想用手指轻轻摸上去。张继科站在门口看了他好一会儿，欣赏够了才问：“你发什么呆呢？”

马龙一回神，立刻抬手去合电脑，说：“没什么。”

张继科大步走上来，一把抓住了他关电脑的手。他一直讨厌马龙有什么话瞒着他，有什么事情都不搭理他。

电脑屏幕上是一个论坛帖子，题目是讨论官二代江宏昌撞死民工小孩的后续报道，配了几张小孩父母抱头痛哭的照片，边上是江宏昌深夜拉女伴飙车兜风的图，图上江宏昌穿着名贵意气风发，两下一对比，无比讽刺。

张继科一目十行的扫了一眼，笑起来：“虽然有煽动嫌疑不过大体上是事实，江宏昌的确不打算赔钱。负责这个案子的是他爸妈的老下属，人家早就准备好证据了，就说是那个民工小孩自己闯红灯撞车上去的。”

马龙低声问：“不是说当时很多目击者吗？难道江家那些人还能颠倒黑白，随口乱说？”

“很多目击者？目击者算什么？媒体下了封口令，报纸上不敢报道，马上连网络舆论都要实施监管，目击者还能闹到最高人民法院去？江宏昌他爹妈就这一个儿子，虽然我觉着是社会垃圾，——谁叫他投了个好胎呢。”

“如果这样处理，江家是不是一分钱都不用赔？”

“按江宏昌的脾气是不想赔的，万一闹大了，可能赔个十几万吧。”张继科嗤笑一声：“就这十几万，江宏昌还不乐意呢。要不是江天一他爸拦着，这小子绝对跑去把那农民工家给砸了。”

马龙默然不语，脸色似乎有些厌恶，又有些隐约的厌倦。

他平时难得跟张继科说上几句话，今天为江宏昌的事情多问了两句，而且语气都很平和，张继科心里一高兴，就絮絮叨叨说了这么多。等他回过神来，才发现马龙静静的坐在那里，目光充满了悲哀。

张继科一惊，不知道江宏昌那点破事会不会勾起马龙的抑郁症，这人一贯同情弱者，又讨厌特权阶级，平时看自己就百般不顺眼，乍一听江家这档子事心里一定更不舒服。

“呃……其实也不像你想的那么惨，最近那对民工夫妻不知道从哪搞来一笔钱，据说是神秘人士委托报社转交给他们的捐助款？他们雇了个律师打官司，搞得沸沸扬扬呢。现在风声这么紧，就算江宏昌逃过这一劫，以后前程也完了。走仕途是绝对没门了，经商吧我看也困难，大半个中国都知道他是个撞死人还不讲理的主儿……”

张继科还想说什么安慰下马龙，突然手机响了。

他一看号码，竟然是自己家里的座机，不由得愣了一下。

会用这个号码打给他的人五个手指数的过来，最有可能的就是他亲爹，张总司令。

张继科避开马龙，快步走向阳台，一边接起手机道：“喂？”

“继科，是我。”张传铭今年六十出头，声音还是中气十足，听起来极为刚硬，“你妈让我给你打个电话，说总见不到你的人。”

张继科今年已经快三十，却还保留着少年的习惯，跟张司令说话时不由自主的立正站直：“我最近……住在外边。”

“回北京都半个月了，就没见你回家住过一晚！你妈叫你赶紧回来，全家人好不容易聚齐了吃顿团圆饭。”

张继科应了一声。

张司令沉默了一会儿，突然问：“我怎么听说，你在外头有个人，还是个男的？”

这话问起来稍微有点迟疑。张司令以前是从不过问小辈在外边这些乱七八糟的事情的，要不是听老战友说张继科这次特别认真，在部队的时候就不管不顾把人弄上手了，一年多都没断掉，回北京后又整天跟那人住在一起……

张继科毕竟不是个二十出头的愣头青了，好几个战友的孩子都已经结婚成家，只有他一人还单着，不由得当父母的不操心。

“嗯，”张继科说，“现在人还不老实，等哄顺了再带回家给您看。”

外边传来咔哒一声关门的声音，那是马龙吃完早餐，换好了衣服出门上班。

“人不错，还是个工程师，不是出来混世的，您放心。”张继科探头往大门看了一眼，确定马龙招呼都没跟自己打就走了，声音不知不觉就带上了点怒气，“——不过就是脾气倔了点。”

“你少在那搞些欺男霸女的混账事儿！”张司令叱责了一句，又缓和了下声调：“晚上回来吃饭，在家里住两天。回北京这么长时间连家门都不登，太难看了。”

张继科揉了揉脖子，无可奈何的答应了。

马龙刚到单位就接到张继科电话：“今晚我不回家，你自己弄点吃的。操，老头子发话叫我回去，这两天恐怕都走不开。”

马龙站在更衣间里，一手从衣架上取下别着自己名牌的白大褂，一手拿着手机，心不在焉的听着。

“我又不是十几岁的毛孩子，三天两头还要拎回家听训？真他妈的操蛋！”张继科顿了一下，语气阴沉下来：“你嗯什么嗯？是不是心里很高兴？告诉你，别以为我两天不在家你就能翻了天，到时候打你电话，要是你敢不接，小心老子回来干死你！”

说到最后几个字的时候，他语气倒是没那么凶狠，反而透出几分强势的狎昵来。

马龙声音淡淡的说：“我知道了。”

“你知道什么？多说几个字你会死是吧？”张继科还是不满：“你以为老头子叫我回家你就自由了？下次你跟我一起回去，总要过这一关的，别以为你躲得过。”

马龙拿着电话的手指僵了一下，指甲泛出青白色来。

“怎么，没话说了？”张继科等了一会儿，没听见他答话，语调竟然得意起来，“我家老爷子戎马一生，本来很想让家里出个读书人的，结果我们家老大就是个混世的料，我又当了兵。那天听说你是个搞科研的知识分子，我爸还挺乐的，说这就对了，科学技术是第一生产力嘛。”

马龙忍了忍才打断张继科，“时间到了，我要进化验室了。就这样吧。”

他也不等张继科发话，直接挂断电话，把手机丢进了锁柜里。

张继科被马龙挂电话也不是一次两次了。虽然他是个霸王脾气，但是最多也只能在马龙的去留问题上控制一下，总不能强逼着人家对你笑脸相迎，张继科骂了句粗口，一踩刹车停在了张家大门口。

说起来他心情不好，只有很小一部分原因是马龙挂他电话，根本原因还是他必须得回来面对家人。

张继科跟他家里人，不能说完全没感情，但感情是完全不深的。他小时候基本是保姆养大的，对于他爹，张继科最深的印象就是板着个脸中气十足的训话；对于他妈，他只能想起司令夫人讲究的穿着打扮和对家庭莫不关心的态度。

张继科小时候的待遇跟他哥张晋飞大不一样。张晋飞出生那会儿，张司令还没升上去，陪老婆孩子的时间比较多，一家人勉强称得上能朝夕相处。虽然张司令待儿子跟下属的态度差不多，但是司令夫人比较看重大儿子，毕竟女人对自己的第一个孩子感情都不一样，母子感情也培养得比较深。

到张继科时情况就大不相同了。他比张晋飞只小了一年，也就是说刚生老大两个月，司令夫人就怀上了第二胎。生张晋飞的时候张夫人大出血，仅仅两个月时间还不够养身体的，这第二胎来得实在太不是时候。

谁知道张继科天生是带福气的，生他的时候无比顺利，一落地就眉眼精致身体健康，模样也像极了他老子。张司令还没来得及高兴完，那边升职外调的任命就下来了，让他立刻外省上任。

所以说张继科的出生就像打仗，开始是坎坷的，中途是艰难的，结局却皆大欢喜，还附赠了一个光明坦荡的美好未来。

当时张家举家外迁，张继科刚出生不好见风，就给他配了保姆警卫奶妈留在北京。张司令在外省任上干了八年，这八年里只进京过两次，每次不超过半个月。等八年后举家迁回北京的时候，张继科跟爹妈大哥两两相对，彼此都不认识对方是谁。

这造成了张家两兄弟性格上极大的不同——张晋飞从小依赖父母，跟母亲感情尤深，小时候的玩伴也大多是外省官员子弟，这些孩子长大后大多没留在北京；而张继科生下来就没吃过他妈一口奶，从小什么事都靠自己，被人砸板砖了就带着一帮小孩去茬架，在军区大院里打打杀杀称王称霸，学习成绩一塌糊涂。

后来就算张司令努力对两个儿子一视同仁，也改变不了张继科不亲父母的性格。十八岁生日刚过他就参了军，别人家孩子临走都是哭哭啼啼十八相送，唯独他欢天喜地，恨不得早一秒挣脱父母的掌控。

张继科明年就奔三了，满打满算跟他父母生活在一起的时间不超过五年，就算血缘里是有亲情的，现实中这情分又能有多深？再加上后来张晋飞开车撞死了人，掩盖证据的时候求到张继科一个法院的铁哥们头上，张继科却不乐意帮忙。为这事儿，司令夫人近两年都在埋怨张继科，很少给他好脸色。

所以张继科从怒江回北京，刚下飞机就直接找马龙了，算起来今天还是第一次登自己家的门。

张继科把吉普车的车门一摔，三步并作两步迈上台阶，扯着嗓子喊了一声：“我回来了！”

江宏昌这几天过得相当不顺，他爸说要把他送国外去，连一向溺爱他的母亲这次都站在了父亲那一边。

开什么玩笑，江小爷在北京城里混着的时候，那可是众星捧月！谁能不看在老爷子的份上，对他恭恭敬敬的弯腰低头，叫一声江少？他要进什么风月欢场，要玩什么新鲜玩意，谁敢拦着不让他尽兴？

社会舆论？又吃不了人，只是一帮没事干的网民在网上喷喷口水而已。公安高院？又不能冲到江家来抓人，借他们一百个胆子他们也不敢！

跟老爷子对吼了一番，江宏昌怒气冲冲的夺门而出，准备到情妇成旭蓉家睡一晚。

成旭蓉本来今晚是打算去酒店的，但是临时得知江宏昌要来，立刻取消了原定计划，在家做好面膜泡好花澡，精心妆扮了等这个财大气粗的相好。

她本来算好了江宏昌过来的时间，谁知道今晚这小爷比她预计的早到了十分钟，进门的时候成旭蓉还在浴室里泡澡。

“酒店送来的饭菜都在桌上摆着呢！先吃点东西垫垫肚子！”成旭蓉在浴室里，隔着门喊了一嗓子，“我几分钟就出来！”

成旭蓉已经不是二八少女了，近年来保养美容越发勤快。江宏昌知道女人的毛病，啧了一声后无所事事的转回餐厅。

正在这个时候门铃响了，江宏昌没好气的问：“谁啊？”

“酒店外卖，漏送了一个菜！”

江宏昌懒洋洋的把叼在嘴里还没点的烟取下：“来了来了。”

站起身的时候他眼皮狂跳起来，就只短短一瞬间的功夫，快得让他还来不及感到烦躁。他突然想起那天酒后超车，撞到那个民工小孩的瞬间，他也是这样毫无缘由的心里烦躁，紧接着就出事了。

那一刹那他甚至记不清汽车撞到人体是什么感觉，后来留在记忆里的，只有那猛然间的一个颠簸——应该是车轮压过人体时骨骼断裂造成的吧。

江宏昌按住眼皮，同时漫不经心的伸手打开房门。

门外站着一个穿酒店工作制服的年轻男子，带着棒球帽，遮住了大半张脸。江宏昌觉得他有点眼熟，不由得问：“你……”

这是他说出的最后一个字。

紧接着，他眼前就闪过一道雪亮的横光，这光芒是如此森冷和霸道，就像闪电一样瞬间砍断了他的喉咙。

江宏昌甚至没有感觉到痛。他只觉得奇怪，怎么正说着话呢，突然就发不出声音来了？

血从断裂喉管的中箭一般喷射出来，气流大量涌进气管，他张了张口，却只有血泡咕噜咕噜冒出来的声响。

刀刃所带来的致命的寒意，直到现在才顺着他的脊椎爬到脑髓，夺走了他最后的一点生机。直到他圆睁双眼缓缓倒下的时候，他还能听见浴室中传来的，哗哗的流水声。

这一刻，在没有人看见、没有人听见、没有人能意料到的某个角落里，呼风唤雨不可一世的江家少爷江宏昌，几乎无声的倒在地上，死不瞑目。

他甚至没看见，杀死自己的人到底是谁。

张继科吃晚饭的时候始终惦记着要去外边给马龙打个电话，看他有没有按时回家。但是他爸他妈、大哥大嫂全家在座，实在不好意思贸然离桌。

张继科只能闷头大吃，用“嗯”、“是”、“记住了”简单的字句来应付他老子娘。

张司令又问了一些怒江的事情，说：“你这次回来，没事不要乱走动，不要接触外人，保密条例要守好。明年驻京部队换防，要抽调一部分人上来，我估计其中就有你。”

张继科点头应了一声。

张继科的大嫂忍不住多了一句嘴：“那就是说二弟以后可以长住北京了？我看要不要把楼上房间打扫一下，他以后回来住的时候也方便些……”

她这话一出，全家人都尴尬了一下。

张晋飞赶紧咳了一声，“你才嫁进来，家里有些事情还不清楚。二弟不大住家的，他们几个部队里的哥们都在外边买了房子，地段都连在一起。”

提起房子，司令夫人突然想起什么来：“对了，我怎么听说你在外边，跟一个男工程师搞在一起？”

此话一出，不熟悉张家情况的大嫂惊了一下，脸色更加讪讪了，止不住的偷瞥张继科。

“你都这个年纪了，随便玩玩也不是不行，但是结婚成家的事情一定要放在心上。最近你好几位阿姨把她们闺女的照片转交给我，我一一看了，有几个还不错。哪天你也见见，要是相中哪个，就先处着，结婚倒是不着急。”

司令夫人说这话也是一片好心，他们那一批太子党中的太子党，正妻人选都是这样定下来的，基本上都是北京城里门阀显贵的姑娘。总之四个字最重要：门当户对。

早两年张继科的大嫂齐小若也是这么被挑上来的，整个过程跟选秀女没什么不同。

张继科嘴里咬着一块鸡骨头，含混不清的说：“再看吧。这事得讲究缘分。”

“讲究什么缘分？你跟那男的就有缘分了？”司令夫人把手指往二儿子头上一戳，“德性！”

张继科眉头皱了皱，却不答话。倒是张司令看出了儿子的不快，及时喝止了夫人：“行了！吃饭就是吃饭，继科的婚事以后再说！”

一顿饭吃得张继科兴味索然，司令夫人的絮叨让他不快，齐小若古怪的打量又让他想发火。好不容易饭局结束，张继科一个人走到院子里，顺手点了根烟，准备给马龙打电话。

谁知火刚点着，齐小若匆匆追出来说：“二弟，妈找你。”

张继科一言不发的摁熄了烟，扭头进门。

他大嫂忍了忍，看周围没人，还是忍不住说出了口：“二弟，你……你真跟一个男人在一起？”

张继科撇过头，盯着齐小若看了好一会儿，才冷冷的开口：“要是老大在外边有个什么，你也敢这样问？”

齐小若一惊，不由自主的退后半步，眼睁睁看着张继科头也不回的走进去了。

司令夫人大费周章的催张司令把张继科叫回来，果然是有事要说的。

这事还是关于张继科那个不省心的大哥张晋飞。张晋飞虽然按照父母的期望那样按部就班的出国念书，但是终究也没念出个什么名堂，虽说镀了层金回来，但是刚回国就因为开车不慎，在大街上撞死了两个人。

为了这件事张家闹得天翻地覆。张司令一辈子刚正，出了这种事简直给他的脸色抹屎，把张晋飞捆起来揍了个半死；张继科本来就不亲近家里人，又是个一点就着的暴脾气，不仅不劝着他父亲，还在一边添油加醋落井下石。

为了保住大儿子，司令夫人连高血压都急出来了，绝食跳楼上吊样样齐全，搞得虽然张司令百般不情愿，最终还是通过老下属卖了个情面；又找到张继科在高院的哥们，买通人证物证，最终把张晋飞无罪释放。

然而人放出来了，前途却又成了大问题。张晋飞本来想走仕途，但是经过这事，提拔的过程被缓了一缓，以后能走到什么位置上也成了悬念。张晋飞是个受不得委屈的人，一怒之下下海经商，摩拳擦掌的准备大干一场。

可是张晋飞人生的前二十多年轻松惯了，对金钱流通没什么具体的概念，对人际相处、客户关系等世俗细务也不在行。他开的珠宝公司没几个月就因为经营不善陷入困境，欠了银行的债务又无力偿还。幸亏张家家底厚实，否则张晋飞又要遇上大麻烦。

司令夫人这次把张继科叫回来，就是想让他帮帮老大，通过关系给张晋飞弄个轻松又有油水的好前程，或者干脆调到军需部门去。

张继科听完了母亲的絮叨，半晌才说：“军需处不是那么好进的，你别看江天一干得风生水起，那是因为他脑筋灵活，而且口舌谨慎。老大这种……个性估计做不来，在军需部门如果出事的话，我可兜不住他。”

“那你就眼睁睁看着你大哥走投无路，连个靠谱的前途都没有？”司令夫人火气上来了，脸色一板：“你算是有了大出息，让妈很放心，唯独老大一个实在让我着急！你是他的亲弟弟，连你都不愿意帮他一把，叫我这个当妈的百年之后怎么能安心上路？”

张继科默然听着，一言不发。

“总之不管行不行，你先去联系了人再说！到时候晋飞干得不好，还有你爸兜着，还有我呢！拖累不了你！”

张继科摇摇头，说：“联系人哪有那么容易……”

“哪里不容易啦？你还以为妈什么都不知道？”司令夫人说着又要上火，忍了忍才缓和下语气：“我听你爸说，当初那个工程师死活不肯跟你，你只放了句话出去，就有人上赶着帮你开死亡证明。继科，妈知道你现在有能力了，只要你在军需部稍微吐个口风，人家还不上赶着来巴结你？”

司令夫人抹了抹眼角，脸上现出几分哀戚来：“你看，你从小到大妈也没求过你什么，也没管过你什么，你愿意在外边跟男的瞎混，我也没像不开明的父母一样骂人撒泼、给你难堪。眼下妈就求你这一件事情，还是关于你血脉相连的亲大哥的，你连这忙都不肯帮吗？”

话都说到这份上，显然推脱不了了。张继科沉吟了片刻，起身道：“再说吧。我得过两天才能给您答复。”

司令夫人看他这样说八成就是默许了，心里不由得一喜，脸上也带了点欣慰的笑容出来：“这样就好，这样就好……妈这是为了你，等到你爸跟我入了土以后，这世上还有谁靠得住？不就指望你们亲兄弟俩能互相扶持吗……”

张继科大步走出母亲的小会客室，虽然面无表情，但是人人都能感觉到他周身的低气压。

齐小若还等在外边，刚想说什么，一看张继科的眼神，立刻闭上嘴巴退到一边。

张继科径直走出房间，来到院子里，点起烟来狠狠的抽了两口。尼古丁暂时把他血液中急躁易怒的情绪压了一压，然后他摸出手机来，想要打电话给马龙。

他太想在这时听到马龙的声音，确认这个人还在自己的掌握中，还在自己只要一伸手就可以狠狠抓过来的地方。

拨通电话后，手机响了很长时间，直到自动挂断都没有人接。

张继科又打了一个，马龙还是不接。他以为马龙这时手机不在身边，于是就打家里座机，但是连打了两三个，都转为自动答录上去了。

张继科啪的一声砸了手机，脸色可怕得让人战栗。

把张继科从小看到大的老保姆端着汤水路过，担心的停住脚步问：“二少爷，您没事吧？”

“……没事。”张继科摇摇头，语气低沉平缓的说：“告诉我爸，我有东西落家里了，要回去取一趟。”

自从张晋飞两年前开车出事之后，张司令就严禁家里所有人开快车，“宁等三分不抢一秒”成了张家家训。

然而当张继科一声招呼不打从家里跑出去，开着那辆吉普车跑去找马龙的时候，真是恨不得把车速踩到一百八才好。

虽然马龙现在已经被逼到他手上了，要怎么磋磨都是他的事了，但是张继科始终有种野兽般敏锐的直觉——马龙并没有认命的呆在他身边，只要给他机会，他还是会毫不犹豫的离开。

他还是想正常的和女人结婚，还是不习惯跟同性生活在一起，还是厌恶张继科的身份、家庭以及一切。就算他表面多么冷静平淡，看上去多么手无缚鸡之力，张继科也还是能感觉到马龙冷漠表面下极端的反抗之心。

这让张继科很暴躁。

他害怕自己一转身，马龙就抓住机会逃了，或者是跟什么女人勾搭在一起了，或者是再也抓不回来了。

当张继科一车开到马龙家楼下，三步并作两步冲上楼梯的时候，满脑子都是“如果他不在家的话等他回来老子一定要打断他的腿”之类的想法。他用钥匙打开锁，紧接着一脚踹门而入，厉声吼道：“马龙！你给我滚出来！”

哗啦一声瓷器摔碎的声响从浴室传来，同时还有持续不断的哗哗流水声。

张继科心中狂喜：他竟然在家！

他冲进浴室去，看见马龙背对着他，站在流理台边上，地上摔碎了一个洗手液瓷瓶，碎片飞溅得一地都是。马龙手指被割破了一道大口子，血哗哗的流出来，他正把手伸到冷水底下去冲。

“怎么啦？我就随便喊一声，你怎么把瓶子打啦？”张继科满心的火气都消了，脸色也异乎寻常的柔和起来，走过去从身后抱住马龙，“我吓着你了？”

马龙一言不发，不知道为什么身体微微有点发颤。

张继科伸手环抱住马龙的腰，又扳过他那只受伤的手来看，“伤口挺深的，我去给你找创可贴。”

张继科对马龙这个三居室实在是熟悉得不能再熟悉了，很快就从医药箱里找到棉球和创可贴，仔细给马龙擦干血迹然后包上。

而马龙一直站在浴室里，面无表情的冲洗双手。他水开得这样大，以至于当张继科帮他包扎伤口的时候，发现他双手一片冰凉，像是在冷水底下冲了很久。

“你干什么呢洗手洗这么长时间？”张继科皱眉问，“我给你打好几个电话，你怎么不接？”

马龙张了张嘴，半天没发出声音来，过了几秒钟才说：“……我在洗澡，没听见。”

张继科笑起来，凑到他脖颈边上闻了闻，“果然挺新鲜……你用的什么沐浴露？这味儿还挺好闻的。”

马龙微微躲避了一下，“你来干什么？”

“没事我不能来吗？你他妈的又不接我电话。老子在那个家里实在太憋闷，一个个都不给我省心。我们家老大还娶了个没脑子的蠢女人……”

张继科顿了顿，拍拍马龙的脸，“宝贝儿，还是你这样的对我胃口。”

马龙猛的一偏头，但是却没完全避开，张继科粗糙的手指尖仍然擦过他的脸。刹那间柔软细腻的触感就像电流一样，瞬间通过张继科的手指，让他整颗心都痒痒起来。

马龙几乎在同一时间站起身，大概是想避开这狭小又暧昧的环境，然而还是被张继科一把拖倒，连着双手一起紧紧禁锢在怀里：“你上哪去？”

“……放开我。”

“不放。”张继科在马龙侧颈上啃了一口，含混不清的说，“老子想睡你。”

马龙用力挣扎，却毫无用处，他被这个强壮有力的男人反拧手臂狠狠按在了流理台边上。台面尖锐的突出戳到了马龙的肚子，他忍不住闷哼了一声，张继科从身后伸出手捂住了他的嘴，另一只手三下五除二扒掉了他宽松的棉质衬衣。

张继科有时候喜欢在接近高潮的时候，捂住马龙的嘴，不论是快感还是痛苦都不让他呻吟出声，逼得他脸色犹如火烧，眼底朦胧不清。这样的表情和隐忍的呜咽都让张继科更加亢奋，就仿佛春药一般让他食髓知味，更加上瘾。

马龙想要挣脱却无处着力，情急之下张嘴就咬张继科的手指，但是张继科根本不在乎被咬一两下，他直接把两根手指关节伸进马龙嘴里，喘息着低声笑道：“给我含着。”

唾液浸湿了粗糙的手指，有些来不及咽下去的就顺着手背流淌下来，极其淫靡。马龙皱起眉，半垂着眼帘，表情说不清是痛苦还是屈辱。张继科不想看到他这样的神情，于是扳过他的脸非常粗鲁又用力的亲吻，另一只手挤了一些面乳当做润滑剂，用手指急匆匆插了几下。

就在这个时候，张继科扔在流理台边上的手机突然狂响，屏幕上显示出江天一三个字。

张继科心里暗骂一声，随即一挺身把自己的欲望插了进去。这一下插入得尤其深，没底的刹那间马龙身体一软，幸亏张继科用力把他撑住，然后按在流理台上狠狠抽动起来。

手机铃声刚停下没两分钟，突然又响起来，这回显示的号码竟然来自江天一他爹江军长。

马龙声音发颤，“……有，有电话……”

张继科重重的插到底，哑着嗓子说：“过会儿再回过去。”

他话音还没落，手机铃声戛然而止，紧接着不到一分钟又响起来，这回是张家老爷子！

张继科火气被挑得一跳一跳直冲脑门，几乎想把手机砸了了事。他这么一动怒，动作也就格外激烈，马龙紧紧咬着牙关，手指甲深深刺进掌心里去，半晌才带着哭腔叫了一声：“……张继科你停一下！停一下！”

当张继科的名字从他嘴里喊出来的时候，仿佛有种奇异的效果，就好像最猛烈的催情药一般，带着无与伦比的甜美的滋味。张继科不禁稍微愣了一下，紧接着全身的血都涌到脑袋里去了，烧得他全身上下每一根神经都亢奋无比，让他恨不得在这一刻紧紧抱住马龙，把他勒断在自己怀里，一口一口的吃下去。

他几乎是措手不及的射了，比平时要快了不少。然而那滋味却极其美妙，高潮几乎震撼了他全身上下每一个细胞，让他手脚都有点战栗。

甜美的余韵直到很久以后才慢慢平息，张继科懒洋洋的抱着马龙，在他脖颈上慢条斯理的亲着，亲到锁骨的位置还狎昵的用牙齿咬了咬。

马龙偏过头，面无表情的合上双眼。

张继科揉揉他的脸，低声笑了起来：“龙，你害什么羞啊。”

这时那要命的手机再一次响起，还是大宅的号码。张继科一手搂着马龙，一手抓过手机，不耐烦的按了接通：“喂？干嘛呢？”

“张继科，你现在立刻打一个电话去江家。”张传铭的声音在电话那头响起，比平时更加严肃低沉，甚至有些阴霾的感觉：“我不管你刚才在干什么，现在立刻回电话给你江伯伯，江宏昌出事了。”

“怎么啦？他又酒后驾驶啦？”

张司令怒道：“放屁！——他被杀了！”

张继科开车赶到成旭蓉家足足用了一个小时。

也不能怪他，江宏昌本来就跟张继科交情甚浅，再说人已经死透了，就算张继科飞车赶到也无济于事——他又没有能起死回生的仙药灵丹。

况且在那种情况下，张继科肯定要先把马龙安排好，照顾他清洗一下，抱到床上去，再给弄点吃的喝的，说说亲密话儿。虽然马龙一贯没有好脸色，但是张继科自说自话也能坚持十几二十分钟。等出了马龙家的门，离张司令的电话都过去半个小时了。

江天一黑着个脸，蹲在公寓楼底下抽烟。一看见张继科他立刻站起来，颤抖着声音说：“反了，反了，真是反了！”

“反什么呀？是他那个情妇杀的？”

“连咱们这样人也敢下手，不是反了是什么？！”江天一抖着手指，点了一个身边一个警卫：“去，带张二少上楼看看现场。”

现场已经被警察完全封锁起来了，张继科走到门框边上，只见地上一大滩呈喷射状的血迹，落地形状非常利落，血箭指头一概向外，全然没有中断的痕迹。

江宏昌的尸体仰躺在地面上，已经被白布盖住了。张继科轻轻跨过地上的血迹，把白布稍微一掀，就看见江宏昌的脸还保留着生前极度惊骇的表情，圆睁双眼，无法瞑目。

张继科虽然跟他交情不深，但是前不久还生龙活虎的一个人，转眼间就成了尸体，不禁心里微微一叹。

“整个喉管完全切断，颈椎碎裂，只要伤口再深两厘米他头就掉下来了。”陈玘走上前，蹲在张继科身边，叹了口气：“我刚才跟法医谈了一下，你猜凶器是什么？”

张继科仔细观察着江宏昌的脖子：“匕首？”

“——刀。短刀。”陈玘用手比划了一下，“比匕首略长，刀刃弧度更大，并且极度、极度的锋利。这么恐怖致命的伤口只要一劈就能完成，绝对不是一把普通的短刀。”

张继科沉默了一下：“……听起来像某些军刀。”

“一般人拿不到军刀，就算拿到也不可能——”陈玘斟酌了一下，低声道：“——不可能使得比职业军人还在行。”

这时两个法医提着箱子走过来，陈玘和张继科便起身让到一边。江宏昌的父母和江天一的母亲也来了，两个女人正抽抽搭搭的抹泪，江宏昌的父亲江副市长闷头在一边抽烟，脸上神情极度肃厉恐怖。

陈玘在边上安慰了几句，张继科是老司令派过来帮忙的，就在外围负责安排警卫，调动警察，通知拦住闻风而动的记者。

作为这栋公寓的户主，成旭蓉已经在客厅外间被看管起来了。虽然她平时也算圈子里的风云人物，不过到底是个女人，遇到这种情况一下子就乱了阵脚，只知道在边上抽噎，脸色苍白惊恐。

“我一听说这个消息，就觉得这事跟她没关系。”江天一抽完了烟，回到案发现场，低声对张继科道：“她平时巴着江宏昌还来不及，没胆子也没力气做出这种事情来。”

张继科点点头，走到客厅里去，示意看管成旭蓉的那两个女警稍微离开一下。

“真的……真的不是我！”成旭蓉平时风流妩媚的劲头全没了，脸色差得像鬼一样，几乎神经质的念叨着：“我什么都不知道！我在浴室里，根本就没出来，等我出来的时候已经……已经……”

张继科打断了她的念叨，“你好好回想一下，把当时的情景说给我们听听。”

“我当时在浴室里边啊！”成旭蓉爆发出来，“江宏昌来的时候我还在浴室里，我跟他说再过几分钟我就出来了啊！结果这时候我听到门铃声，对，门铃声，然后江宏昌问了一句是谁……”

“他去开门了？”

“他说‘来了来了’，当时我在开水，也没注意是来了什么人，我什么动静都没听见！我还以为是他那帮朋友过来找他，等过一会我从浴室出去的时候，就看见他倒在门框这里……已经……”

“从你听见江宏昌去开门，到你从浴室出来，中间大概有多长时间？”

“五分钟……”成旭蓉恍惚了一下，又迟疑的改口：“……三四分钟？”

“什么可疑的人影也没见到？”

“没有！真的没有！”成旭蓉一下子哭出声来，“我什么都不知道啊！”

张继科和江天一对视一眼，目光沉重。

成旭蓉虽然已经被吓破了胆，但是对于当时场景的回忆还是很清晰的。从她的叙述来看，江宏昌在给凶手开门之后，连一声呼救都没来得及发出来就被立刻杀害。

紧接着不过两三分钟后，成旭蓉从浴室出来，凶手已经不见影踪。不管凶手是从楼梯跑下楼还是用别的什么手法离开现场，动作都非常迅速敏捷，可见并不是临时起意犯案，而是事先进行了精心的策划和计算。

来之即战、一战毙命、战毕即走，不管是时机、过程、结果、逃脱，都把握得极度精确，让人不禁深深胆寒。这样精悍强横的杀人手法绝对不是普通人所为，职业杀手都很少能达到这样的水准。

不祥的预感就仿佛厚厚的云层，沉甸甸压在了众人心上。

陈玘拍拍江天一的肩：“过来看看，去调查小区监控录像的人回来了。”

所有人都把取得线索的希望都寄托在了录像上。然而在看完录像之后，这希望破灭得干干净净，连渣都没留。

成旭蓉这栋公寓的摄像头，只留下江宏昌进去的影像，随后就再也没有人走进这栋公寓。不论是凶手走进楼梯还是事后逃逸，都没有留下一丁点影子，仿佛插翅飞了一样。

江宏昌的妈妈当场就爆发了，哭着追打小区里负责安全摄像的人，硬说是他们安全措施不完全，监控录像有盲点，这才害了自家的宝贝。江宏昌他爸要拦却没拦住，只能蹲在一边，老泪纵横。

江天一还比较镇定，问张继科：“你怎么看？”

“这不是明摆着的吗？”张继科说，“监控盲点啊。凶手在实施行动之前就已经预料到门口有摄像镜头，他肯定事先就埋伏在楼梯里，一刀毙命江宏昌之后，从大楼对面的下水管道上滑下去了。这是小区老旧，监控设施本来就不完全，天色又这么黑，随便往哪个花坛里一躲就混出去了。”

江天一一拳捶在楼梯扶手上：“到底是什么人，这样处心积虑要取宏昌的性命？！”

陈玘搓了搓脸说：“节哀顺变吧。江家就剩你一个男丁了，你可千万要撑起来。我刚才跟法医初步检验了一下，这事儿，我看蹊跷得很。”

“怎么个蹊跷法？”

“我叫人把当时的场景重复一遍你就知道了。”陈玘叫来一个武警，仔细嘱咐了他一番，又转头对张继科说：“张二，你对刀枪武器这方面比我们熟，也许你能看出些门道来。”

陈玘的意思是让那个武警充当江宏昌，而他站在门外，假装是那个不知名的凶手。武警从房门里餐厅的位置走过来，作势打开门，陈玘就站在外边，扭头对张继科他们说：“比方我是凶手，如果要敲门，我一定站在这个位置，离门大概三十到五十厘米左右的距离。法医初步鉴定凶器是一把刀，长度约十五厘米以上，刀刃弧度极大，并且异乎寻常的锋利。那么如果我是凶手，为了完成一击必杀的动作，我必须把刀放在这个位置，”陈玘用手拍拍自己右边大腿，“这样才能在瞬间拔刀出鞘。”

张继科打断了他：“正常情况下这种长度的短刀是没法瞬间出鞘的，除非事先开了皮扣。”

“这就是第一个不寻常之处，法医分析这把刀，很可能没有皮扣或搭绊，可以让人一抽就拔_出来。”陈玘顿了顿，神色非常严肃，“这不是制式的东西，至少我从没见过。这很可能是由专人特别打造的，是一种极其少见的、供特殊部队在夜间执行任务时所用的军刀。”

这个时候武警从餐厅里打开门。

“看，成旭蓉回忆说她在浴室里只听到江宏昌说‘来了来了’，也就是说当他开门看到凶手的时候，连一句话都来不及说，就立刻被切断了气管。”陈玘用手在武警的脖子上比划了一下，“刀痕从这里刺入，刀刃部分切断喉管，刀尖部分刺裂了颈椎，然后从这里突出。整个刀痕长度十二厘米，横贯整个脖颈——凶手在江宏昌开门的瞬间就拔刀出鞘，横手一劈，一秒钟不到就结果了江宏昌的性命。”

陈玘顿了顿，望向张继科和江天一：“这样才能造成江宏昌一点声音都发不出，甚至连稍作挣扎的可能都没有，就立刻倒地气绝了。”

江天一没有说话，只觉得一股寒气从心底里窜上来。

“等等，”张继科突然走到陈玘身边，比划了一下：“照你这个说法，凶手横刀一劈的力道应该非常大，短刀从江宏昌脖子里突出的时候应该余力未消。江宏昌当时站在门里，门框离身体也就在十几二十厘米之间……”

陈玘顺着他的手势往门框望去，只见实木门框上没有半点刀刃留下的痕迹，除了溅上点血迹之外，光滑完整如新。

“也就是说完成刺杀动作之后，凶手将刀刃顿在了门框之前，甚至没有因为刀刃剁到门框而发出什么动静。”

陈玘停顿了一下，面色罕见的肃厉：“这个人对于谋刺和暗杀，已经熟练到常人难以想象的境地了……一开始我还想是不是江宏昌最近撞了那个民工小孩，惹来什么仇家买凶杀人，但是现在我觉得就算他撞了十个八个民工，也惹不来这样可怕的仇家……”

他们几个同时静了一下。

半晌之后，才听陈玘慢吞吞的说：“我没有别的意思，不过如果是买凶杀人倒也罢了，怕就怕动手的是上边……你们知道，总有些特殊部门是直属国防部的。不论他们在计划什么，在打算什么，我们都根本插不进手……”

江天一嘴角抽动：“老子直属军委，他们吃了豹子胆敢对世家门阀下手？”

张继科打断了江天一，沉声问：“乌纪威不是还在医院里躺着吗？”

陈玘点点头。

“我不信这事是上边人干的。再说就算要动手，首当其冲的也是张家，不可能是江宏昌。”张继科指了指门外喷射状的一滩血迹，脸上表情冷冷的，“你们没在军队呆过，不知道国家机器一旦运作起来是怎样的情形。我可以告诉你们，如果真是国家动手，江宏昌会消失得无影无踪，连根头发都找不到。”

陈玘和江天一都不说话了。

“我给你打包票，这绝对是来自民间的刺杀行为。”张继科看了江天一一眼，说：“你还是好好调查一下，江宏昌得罪过哪些不该得罪的人，那对民工夫妻有没有结交过什么奇人异士……这样还比较靠谱。”

虽然江家想尽力压下此事，但是第二天，江宏昌被人刺杀在情妇家门前的消息还是见报了。

纸媒上的新闻还有所克制，各大网站却纷纷拉了头版头条，触目所及一片叫好，对刺杀者的身份来历也进行了各种千奇百怪的猜测。

江家损失了一个儿子，当然被网络上这些叫好声气炸了，但是又没有办法禁止，只能硬逼着警方对外宣称是谋财害命。

到最后就形成了一个很尴尬的局面，因为江宏昌被杀的时候周围摆设、家具都非常整齐，没有任何迹象表明刺杀者进了房门。这就充分说明了刺杀者不为财，只为命。警方被江家逼得只能含糊其辞，一会儿说这是上门抢劫杀人，一会儿说现场摆设一概完好，搞得他们在记者面前尴尬无比。

张继科在厨房里观察他煲的一锅海鲜汤，突然手机响了，接起来一听是江天一，声音听起来气急败坏：“张哥！你借我一支警卫兵！老子今天要轰了那个傻逼报社，他娘的敢在太对头上动土……”

张继科说：“人民子弟兵不干这事儿。”

“日他妈的你知道发生什么事了吗？这家报社要博人气，把宏昌的事情搞成头版头条，还发起凶手此举是否正义的讨论，还是否值得提倡什么什么……”电话那边传来撕碎报纸的声音，江天一显然念不下去了：“老子要气炸了，还正义？还是否值得提倡？那凶手要是被老子抓到，非剥皮抽筋活剐了他不可！”

“你要是发现关于凶手的线索，问我借人去调查呢，这个没二话。但是砸报社这种事情不能干。”张继科尝尝汤汁，又往里加了一把盐，“防民之口甚于防川，江宏昌的事情后来闹这么大，就是因为你妈一开始非要堵住大众的嘴巴，最后反而愈演愈烈，没法收场。”

江天一知道张继科一旦说死了就绝对没有回旋余地，只得愤然作罢：“只要老子抓住那凶手，一定搞死他全家！”说着啪的一声重重甩上了电话。

张继科把手机塞回口袋里，身后突然传来一声冷笑：“那他也得抓得到才行。”

张继科回过头，马龙不知道什么时候已经回来了，正站在客厅门口脱下白大褂，身上穿一件柔软的白体恤和水洗蓝的牛仔裤。整个色调特别简单清爽，张继科视线盯在他身上，一动不动的看了他半天。

马龙戒备的站在门口：“你看什么？”

“……没什么。”张继科回过头，望着他那锅海鲜汤，“我在想刚才江天一打电话来问我借警卫队，要去砸人家报社……江家人这回真是狗急跳墙了。”

马龙冷笑一声：“你不也在帮着他们抓那个凶手？都是一丘之貉，干嘛用狗来形容你的同伙？”

张继科最听不得马龙用这种语气跟他说话，立刻就要发怒，硬忍了几秒才把脾气压下去：“你觉得江宏昌被杀是对的？”

马龙一言不发的站在门口，眼神冷淡，不置可否。

“我问你，江宏昌确实撞死了人家孩子不错，但是罪该当死吗？中国哪条法律规定交通事故要赔命了？就算某种严重驾驶失误造成特大交通事故，要杀要剐那也是国家的事，不管喂枪子儿还是打针剂，那都是高院判决了法警执行了才算数。”张继科不屑的哼了一声：“要是人人都跑去当佐罗，这世界早乱套了。国家是什么？国家是一架庞大的机器，法律是运转这个机器的规则，是一种限制，是人人都必须遵守的东西。没人能越过法律的位置来惩恶扬善，没人有这种权力！你以为现代社会里还有武侠小说中的大侠存在啊？天真了吧你。”

相对于张继科平时的火爆脾气来说，这番话虽然难听，却已经大大难得了。要换个人敢这样质疑他，他抬脚踹人都有可能。

马龙听了他这番话，静了几秒钟，竟然笑了一下。

这个笑容里有种讽刺和不屑的意味。不过马龙是很少笑的，大多数时候他都冷冷淡淡，偶尔笑一次就特别稀罕，张继科忍不住就盯着他看，问：“你笑什么？”

“我笑你。”马龙淡淡的道，“我笑你到现在都不知道江宏昌为什么必须死。”

“中国的确没有哪条法律规定交通事故要判极刑，但是江宏昌酒后驾驶，罔顾人命，事后一意推卸法律责任，甚至将被他撞死的孩子的尊严和名誉踩在脚下任意践踏……他所犯下的罪行不仅仅是撞死了一个孩子，而是他完全打破了中华人民共和国作为一个共和国所赖以依存的宪法的权威和尊严！”

马龙的语气不重，但是极度凛冽，张继科一时竟然说不出话来。

“中华人民共和国宪法第三十三条规定，中华人民共和国公民在法律面前人人平等。世界人权宣言第三条规定，人类享有生存的权利、自由的权利、保障人身安全的权利。刑法第十四条规定，明知道自己的行为会引起危害社会的后果，却希望并放任这种危害发生，属于性质恶劣的故意犯罪。”

马龙顿了顿，望向张继科的目光带着微微的轻蔑。

“酒后驾驶导致交通肇事，这当然罪不至死。但是江宏昌将自己的特权置于普通民众的最高生命权之上，这种行为的性质属于违宪。这种违反普世价值和人权宪政的罪行，足够他死一千次都不够！”

张继科直觉他说的每一个字都没错，但是这种直觉又让他心里微微发紧，从脊椎上窜起一股森冷冰凉的寒意。

他沉默了一会儿，低声说：“……某些阶层的人不会认同这个观点的。”

马龙一言不发的看了他一眼，转身大步走出客厅，重重关上了书房的门。

因为这场争吵，马龙跟张继科冷战了半个多月。

实际上冷战也只是马龙单方面的而已，因为张继科该干什么干什么，一点都没耽误。平时马龙就冷冷的，冷战时期不过更寡言少语一些，张继科那粗糙的痞子神经压根就没觉得有什么异常。

再说张继科最近也忙。江宏昌被杀事件需要几个家族联合起来出力帮忙。张家老大基本是不顶用的，不论大小事都只能依靠张继科。

另外一件事就是把张晋飞安排到军需处去。张司令和张继科两人的面子加起来，足够让他在军需处得个既有油水又清闲的体面位置，但是司令夫人并不满足于此。按她的话说，张家并不缺钱，也并不缺体面，张晋飞这么大一个儿子了，怎么能不给他安排个有实权的地位？

为这“有实权”三个字，张继科简直暴躁不已，几次回家去跟他妈瞪眼睛拍桌子。要知道他在军队混到“有实权”这个地位可是足足花了十年，而且是第一线上出生入死的十年，中间充斥了多少血汗简直一言难尽。现在司令夫人轻飘飘一句话，就要把张晋飞安排到又有地位又有实权的位置上去，谈何容易？

因此张继科这段时间以来心情极度恶劣，就像个点着火的炮仗，随时都可能爆发。

他从小接受的教育就是男人在外边的事情，绝对不能带回家来跟女人抱怨，所以这段时间在家一直阴沉个脸，最多站在窗口一根根抽烟。幸亏马龙这段时间比平常还更冷淡一些，有时一整天都不说一句话，家里安安静静鸦雀不闻，完全杜绝了张继科找碴发火的可能。

张晋飞的前途问题终于在忙活一个月之后得到了解决，司令夫人和张继科各退一步，通过几处过硬的铁关系，给张晋飞安排到了一个比较紧要的二线位置上。虽然司令夫人还有微许的不满，但是想想大儿子确实干事不靠谱，也只能叹口气认了。

张继科好不容易结束一项大任务，情绪顿时缓和了很多。当天他特地往部队下属大酒店要了两大盘肥嫩的螃蟹全蛋面，码得整整齐齐的一盒片皮烤鸭，两条五斤重的肥大的黑鱼，又挑了几颗黑松露带回家去配菜。路过菜市场的时候他甚至停车买了几颗菜心，打算回家让马龙清炒一下。

马龙做复杂的饭菜不在行，但是小炒很得劲。再说一桌子鸡鸭海鲜太腻味，也该有一碟子素菜开开胃。

回家后张继科先打电话给马龙叫他早点回来，然后去厨房把菜加工一下，黑鱼剖开煲上，菜心洗洗干净，切好待炒。

忙活完差不多已经过去了一个小时，早过了平时马龙下班的时间。张继科打他手机，打了好几次才接通，听着那边声音还挺喧杂，好像是在大马路上。

“我车坏了。”马龙慢吞吞的说，“堵在三环上了。”

“叫你开那辆大奔，谁让你不听？那破车我就知道早晚要坏！”张继科一时脾气没控制住，声音高起来，“你人在哪儿呢？！！”

“……成旭蓉那个酒店附近。”

张继科皱起眉：“那不是你回家的路，你上哪儿逛去了？”

手机那边沉默半晌，紧接着马龙一言不发，直接把电话挂了。

事实上马龙一贯反感张继科盘问他上哪去了，干什么去了，什么时候回家。但是他越反感，张继科就越要问，恨不得把他每天见了什么人、说了什么话都一一调查清楚才好。

他这电话一挂，张继科当场就炸毛了，心说难道他下班不回家在外边跟谁胡混不成，难道单位里新来什么年轻漂亮女孩子了，难道又跟什么不三不四的同事跑出去聚餐……

张继科这人本来就有极强的领地意识，对马龙的独占欲又极其旺盛，一路上简直把后槽牙都咬碎了，心里一遍遍念叨着老子这次把他抓回来就锁家里，再放他出去乱跑老子就跟他姓。

不得不说张继科身上有种野兽般敏锐的直觉，马龙只跟他说了下大概地址，没过十分钟他就准确的找到了马龙的位置。

那辆白色二手奥迪停在人行道边上，开了后箱门和发动机盖，马龙和另一个男人站在车门边上等着。张继科远远望去是个男的，火气稍微降下去那么一点——毕竟他知道马龙对男人是不感兴趣的，男人的威胁比女人要小得多。

他把吉普开过去一刹，跳下车来问：“怎么回事啊你？”

“张、张二少！”马龙身边那个男的差点咬着舌头，脸上顿时笑开了一朵花：“您怎么来了？”

“……这不是刘总吗？”张继科认出那个男的是马龙他们单位领导，也就是上次聚餐打人事件之后出面处理的那个，脸上表情严肃的打着哈哈，“这话该我问你啊，你怎么在这儿？”

刘总顿时笑不出来了。

也活该刘总背运——本来晚上是该单位小车送他回家的，谁知道今天小车坏了，司机要另外调车，却被他阻止了。刘总心里有把小算盘，想趁机蹭马龙的车回家，在路上聊聊天儿说说笑话，好联络联络感情。

上次聚餐的时候，刘总被那个不长脑子的许仲义连累，在张继科面前留下了极坏的印象。他后来想想觉得非常冤，就一心想跟马龙搞好关系，方便时好让他在张继科面前替自己美言几句。

刘总的想法非常单纯，就想趁着马龙开车送他回家的功夫在路上把上次的误会解释一下，说不定还能聊聊有关于张家的话题……关系自然而然就好起来了。

谁知道，马龙的车恰好就在今天抛锚了。

谁知道，马龙一个电话招来的不是拖车厂，而是这么个活煞星。

刘总表面陪着笑，心里却要抓狂了。这两人到底关系有多铁啊！这马工到底是什么来头？他到底有什么背景啊？！

张继科弄清楚刘总只是来蹭车便把心放回了肚子里，脸色也稍微好看了些，问马龙：“这车怎么回事？”

“亏电了。”

“叫个拖车厂然后你自己打车回家啊。”

“离这里最近的拖车公司十二公里收费三千五。”马龙脸上没一点表情，“你来之前我已经打电话给维修站的朋友了，我在等他。”

张继科差点当场翻脸，他妈的老子还没死呢！你开车亏个电还要专门打电话给朋友！有什么朋友的关系比老子还亲密？！

不过他还算知道这是在大马路上，边上还有个姓刘的外人，不好当面对马龙发作。张继科把钱夹一掏，顺手抽出两张一百塞给刘总，口气极差的吩咐：“这车还不知道什么时候能修好，你自己打车回去吧。”

“不不不，我、我自己打车回去！我我我，我这就走！这就走！”

再借刘总一百个胆子他也不敢接张继科的钱哪！这哪儿是两百块钱，这分明是两百颗点燃了的炸药啊！

马龙有些抱歉的说：“不好意思，本来应该是我顺道送你一程的……”

刘总赶紧一边赔笑一边脚底抹油，三十六计走为上计了。虽然他很想在张继科面前留个好印象，但是人家脸色都挂下来了，眼看着就要发火，再不走难道等着留下来当炮灰？

“以后下班就立刻给我回家，别送这个送那个的，他自己不会打车？这姓刘的就看你老实好欺负！”张继科重重把奥迪的后箱盖一合，又绕到前边来检查发动机，语气很差的说：“这点毛病直接叫拖车公司得了，花多少钱回家我给你报销！”

马龙站在车门边上，半晌才从牙缝里吐出几个字：“谢谢，不必。”

张继科抬起头看他一眼，哼笑：“你就撑吧啊。——老实站在这里别动，我把我那车倒过来，借点电给你。”

马龙这车其实是白天忘记关大灯，蓄电池亏电了。张继科把他那辆吉普掉过头来，从后备箱里找到蓄电池连接线，接驳上奥迪的蓄电池正负两极。他手上没戴手套，连接线一接电池正极，滋的一声猛窜起一小股火花。

张继科“嘶”的倒抽了一口凉气，把手在裤子上随便一抹，“你坐到车里边去，我叫你踩油门的时候你就踩油门。”

张继科上初中时开始偷他爸的车开，到如今驾龄已有二十多年，对车的了解比对人的了解还深。他在电流接通的情况下先后启动了两辆车的引擎，很快把吉普蓄电池里的电输到了奥迪的蓄电池里去，前后不过几分钟时间就收拾得干净利落，比维修站的人还麻溜。

“怎么样，比你那修车的朋友快多了吧？”张继科拔下蓄电池连接线，一拍巴掌说：“行了。那天有空给你换个蓄电池极板，到底是二手的东西，都老化完了。”

马龙从车窗里探出头，毫不领情的盯着张继科，半晌说：“——我宁愿请人花钱来弄。”

张继科还没来得及反应，马龙一踩油门疾驰而去。

“……我操，”张继科抹了把脸，喃喃地道：“明明就是二手，还不让人说了！”

虽然对马龙晚回家这一点很不满，但是总体来说，张继科对晚餐还是比较满意的。

张继科本人并不喜欢吃松露，他特地把松露带回来配菜，是因为他知道马龙喜欢。

有一次陈玘的朋友有事求到张继科头上，在一家意大利餐厅预订了席位打算请他，谁知道张继科临时有事，去军委开会去了。预订过的菜退不掉，那朋友干脆把几十道意大利菜打包送到马龙家，然后给张继科打电话说：“我都把晚饭送到你老婆那去了今晚你们不用开炉灶了！”

就是那次张继科发现马龙喜欢吃这玩意儿，证据是其他菜他大多都没动，或者只略动了一两口，只有白松露被挑出来吃了大半。

张继科很少发现马龙有什么爱好，偶尔发现一个就记得很牢。虽然他无法理解为什么有人喜欢吃只刮掉了泥土、连用水洗一下再吃都不行的蘑菇，但是既然马龙喜欢，他就每次都往家带几个。

张继科看马龙在餐桌边一小口一小口的吃东西，目光低垂着露出一排弯曲的眼睫，白皙的脸颊在灯光下泛出细瓷的光泽，他心情就又舒缓而亲昵起来了，笑着问了一句：“你怎么喜欢吃这种带土味的玩意儿？”

“因为甜。”

“啊？”张继科很意外，“我怎么没吃出甜味？”

马龙把碗一放，站起身说：“我吃饱了。”

张继科笑起来，一把勾住他的脖颈，强迫他低下身，亲昵的拍了拍他的脸：“是，你吃饱了该喂喂我了。”

不知道是不是因为马龙脸色不好的缘故，张继科居然没折腾到很晚，只在床上发泄一次就放过了他。马龙当然不会去问为什么，他已经很困了，张继科搂着他的时候他就已经有些迷糊。

朦胧快要睡着的时候，突然他感觉到张继科坐起来穿衣服，下意识的低声问了一句：“你去干什么？”

“洗手间。”

马龙点点头，他一闭眼就立刻坠入了深眠。

张继科等了等，看他的确睡熟了，才微微笑了一下，打开门走了出去。

因为没有车库，那辆白色奥迪就停在楼下。张继科一边咬着手电筒一边开发动机盖子，轻车熟路的忙活了起来。

差不多一顿饭工夫之后，张继科终于完成了对这辆万恶的二手车的改造。他心满意足的合上发动机盖，哼着歌上了楼。

第二天早上马龙出门去上班的时候，问题来了。

他坐在驾驶席上重重踩油门，却始终无法启动发动机；昨天明明修好了蓄电池，现在却怎么也打不着火！

张继科无所事事的站在边上看手表，一边看一边摆出一副“没时间咯你上班要迟到咯”的嘴脸。马龙终于忍无可忍，探出头去叫了一声：“张继科！”

虽然这声求助很勉强并且带着恼火，但是张继科一样受用，“叫我也没用，一大早谁有时间修它。你先开那辆大奔走吧，等我有时间再给你看看。”

早上交通本来就不好，马龙只能匆匆接了钥匙往外走。

张继科看着他的身影，突然哼笑一声：“老子要送的东西，你还能不收？”

他回头看看那辆二手老奥迪，抬脚往车头上一踹：“你就先坏着吧啊。”

二月初这段时间正好助手小王请年假，因此马龙格外的忙碌，也没时间去修车，只能把那辆莫名其妙打不着火的二手车停在楼下。

当然他也没继续开着那辆惹眼的奔驰去上班，第二天就开始滴滴打车了。

对于这件事张继科是不知道的，否则肯定又要暴怒。最近上边决定启动一项新的军工项目，作为负责人之一，张继科必须天天去军委报道，开会开得昏天黑地。

一转眼功夫就到了月中，张继科的生日到了。

这是张继科成年后第一个没在部队里度过的生日，一时间各路人马纷纷闻风而动，提前一个星期就开始送礼请客，各式各样的应酬天天排到深夜。张继科每天晚上回来都满身酒气，马龙为了防备他发酒疯，睡觉前都反锁卧室的门，还在门后抵了两把椅子。

张继科发起酒疯来就是个活阎王，头几天还能勉强忍一忍，到书房去将就一晚；到后来他晚上一回家就跑到马龙的卧室外踹门，踹得门板都裂了条大缝。最后有一天他实在喝多了，踹了几下门还不开，脑袋发热竟然摸出06式，对着门锁就是一枪！

马龙惊得一下子坐起来，就看见张继科杀气腾腾踹门而入，手里拿着把开了栓的06式微声手枪，满身都是浓重的酒气，眼睛都烧红了。

马龙第一反应跳起来就往外跑，还没跑两步就被张继科拦腰抱住，扛起来往床上一扔。

马龙脸色都变了，手脚不受控制的发抖：“张继科，你这是打算杀我吗？”

张继科本来被怒火和欲火烧得神志不清，听马龙叫自己的名字，却是愣了一下。

他食指还套在扳机上，枪口几乎抵着马龙的脸，稍微手滑一下就会立刻走火，马龙半个头都能被他轰下来。他这么一愣就是好几秒的时间，马龙脸上连一点血色都没有了，连牙关都开始打颤：“你……你放开我！”

张继科顺着他的目光看到自己的手，然后看到手上捏着的枪，被酒精烧坏的大脑呆了半晌才反应过来，连忙把枪远远一扔。

“别……别怕，我不杀你。”张继科大着舌头安慰了一句，伸手去摸马龙的脸，“我喜欢你。”

马龙全身上下都在发抖，张继科把他压在床上，紧贴着他的身体，能清楚感觉到他恐惧的颤抖，身体僵硬得就像一块石头。

“谁、谁叫你锁门，操了，老子三更半夜回家你还不让我上床睡，我能不火吗？”张继科酒精一阵阵冲到脑子里，说话也含含糊糊磕磕巴巴的，又低头来亲马龙的嘴角：“好了行了，下次晚上不、不准锁门！……我操，老子可想你了……”

马龙突然用尽全力把张继科一推，紧接着一个耳光重重打在张继科脸上，“啪”的一声脆响！

张继科被打得脸一偏，没反应过来，愣在了当场。

马龙翻身下床，双手颤抖着收拾钥匙钱包，匆匆把外套一披就夺门而出。

张继科喝多了又被打懵了，一时竟然没有反应过来。等他火冒三丈的跳起来抓人的时候，才发现外边大门大开着，马龙早已经跑远了。

张继科站在空荡荡的客厅里足足愣了几分钟，才唤醒了仅存的几丝理智。他强打精神去浴室洗了把脸，感觉头脑清醒了一点，就坐在马桶上想马龙。

他孤身一人在北京，性格清高，独来独往，几乎没有什么朋友。张继科看了下时间，已经两点多了，这个时候他能上哪儿去？

脸上被打的地方还火辣辣的痛，想必那一耳光真是用了全身的力气。张继科摸摸脸，心里的怒火渐渐消了下去，有点后怕又有点着急。北京这么大，消失个把人实在太过寻常，这三更半夜的跑出去，会不会遇上什么危险？

操，早知道就随便找个地方窝一晚上得了……张继科又用冷水拍了拍脸，在房间里转了两圈，摸出手机来开始打电话。

这个时候能帮得上忙的人物都要么搂着老婆、要么搂着小情儿在睡觉，接到张继科的电话，十个有九个都反应不过来：什么？你相好的跟你发火？离家出走了？……我操什么人敢甩我们张二少！抓回来！赶紧的抓回来！

这边三更半夜的鸡飞狗跳，那边张继科接到一个电话，出乎意料是张晋飞的一个朋友打来的。

这个朋友叫赵霆，跟张继科其实并不大熟，但是跟张晋飞关系相当不错。这人的最大特点在于人情交际上格外精通，也格外热衷拉关系，自来熟。

他开着几家酒店和夜总会，三教九流的朋友都有一些。张继科只见过他两次，也就是个泛泛的点头之交，这次生日他却送了厚厚的大礼，通过张晋飞转交，让张继科想拒绝都拒绝不得。

赵霆在电话里哈哈笑着说：“张部长，我是赵霆！我刚才在去酒店的路上正巧看见了您家那一位！这么晚了一个人在外边，就穿一件单衫，我怕他出什么事儿，就请他去我酒店里坐坐！眼下我们已经到酒店里了，您要不要过来看看？”

张继科大喜过望，一叠声说：“好好好，这回真麻烦你了。行，我这就过去！”

张继科话音未落，突然听见马龙的声音在电话那边说了什么，赵霆就掩了手机跟他说话。没过一会儿他转过来，苦着声音说：“不行啊，二少，马工说您要是来他这就走。”

张继科急了：“他人呢？”

“开房去了。我给安排了一个特等套房，绝对舒服！肯定不委屈他！”

张继科悻悻的骂了一声，很想立刻赶去赵霆的酒店，又怕马龙说得出做得到，真从酒店里溜了。何况刚才拿枪的事情他还有点后怕，内心有点抱歉，不大好立刻去面对马龙。

赵霆这个人精立刻把张继科的心理摸了个十成十，压低声音说：“您看要不这样吧，后天就是二少生日了，干脆您就在我们店里搞派对得了。我争取把马工留到那天，到时候你把陈老总他们几个都请过来，一大圈人围着热热闹闹的，马工肯定也不好当着人面发作你。这派对上嘛，小酒一喝小手一拉，还有什么别扭能闹得起来呀……”

张继科心说你他妈的终于露出大尾巴来了，就是想逼老子把生日宴摆在你们店是吧？巴着一个张晋飞还不够，你是真想攀上张家这个高枝儿！

但是心里想归想，要不是这个成了精的赵霆，马龙也没这么容易被找到。张继科咳了一声：“行，就这么办吧。——我家那位这两天在你们店里消费多少，一概都记我账上，好吃好喝的尽管给他上。”

赵霆哈哈大笑：“哪儿能呢！哪能要朋友的钱呢！肯定把人伺候得好好的，您就放心吧！”

张继科第二天脑子清醒过来的时候，开始了醋缸男人的正常流程，为什么赵霆能这么快找到马龙？赵霆知道马龙是肯定的，去年张继科回北京度假的时候，为了显摆把马龙带到朋友圈聚会上，这两人隔着大半张桌子远远见过一面，但是连招呼都没打。难道赵霆从那时就开始留心马龙了？操了，这小子不会对老子的人有什么非分之想吧？

张继科对赵霆没什么好印象，这人平时就精于溜须拍马、专攻裙带关系。他用甜言蜜语和金钱攻势砸得张晋飞跟他称兄道弟，当年张晋飞开车撞人的时候他也在车上，两人都喝高了，交警赶来的时候根本不用测酒精，两人身上都一股熏人的白酒味儿。

事后张司令压着张晋飞上法庭，结果又是这小子当庭翻供，愣说是被害者一方先闯红灯违反交通规则才撞上的。张继科在高院工作的铁哥们儿本来就已经上上下下打点好，赵霆这边一翻供，那边高院立刻顺水推舟，定了张晋飞连带责任，赔几个小钱了事。

张继科就一直对这人有点看不起。在他看来张晋飞至今一事无成，很大程度上是赵霆这帮狐朋狗友惯出来的，整天围着张晋飞谄媚奉承，搞得他自以为多么了不起，天长日久就养成了目下无尘、眼高手低的个性。

所以当张继科生起这种怀疑的时候，他一下子就坐不住了。

赵霆本身是个很会察言观色、笑脸奉承的人，而马龙就特别吃软不吃硬。眼下他正被自己那一枪子儿惹恼了，万一赵霆不怀好意，起个坏心，在他们两人之间趁虚而入的话……

——其实张继科这个想法真是冤枉了赵霆。赵霆虽然是个生活糜烂的主儿，但是借他一百个胆子他也不敢垂涎张二爷的心尖儿。

他当时在聚会上刻意记住马龙的样子，就是看出张继科对这人的态度不一般，搞不好动了真感情。如果能跟马龙打好交道的话，跟张继科搭上线也就容易了。赵霆平生没多大本领，唯独在巴结他们这帮太子党这一块儿，做得特别高精尖。

他那天晚上从朋友处得知马龙离家出走了，张继科正着急上火的到处找人。这时候他正从酒店往家走，谁知道刚出酒店的门，就看到马龙站在马路对面不远处。

这叫什么？这就是运气啊！

当时赵霆还有点担心，因为据说张继科那个宝贝工程师不是个好说话的主儿，而且又是甩了张继科一巴掌之后离家出走的，估计火还没消下去。赵霆其实已经做好了碰硬钉子的准备。

谁知道情况竟然出乎意料的顺利。他刚上去自报姓名，马龙就认出了他，然后他顺势一请，马龙就乖乖的跟他上酒店里去了。甚至赵霆在打电话给张继科的时候他也没表现出多大抵触，一直礼貌而疏离的站在边上。

这还有什么说的？简直就是天上掉下一块大馅饼，上天注定赵霆能搭上张家二少的那条线啊！

赵霆兴奋得直搓手，不仅派出专人好吃好喝的供着马龙，还专门搞了辆车每天早上送他去上班，晚上再亲自出面去把人接回来。同时他还特地叫人空出酒店二楼宴会厅，吃喝玩乐赌桌蹦迪一条龙服务，势必要把张继科的生日宴会搞大、搞好，搞成一场帝都盛事。

张继科生日那天打扮得人模狗样的，剪了头发，喷了香水，高级定制的意大利风衣一穿，怀里还揣着一把公寓楼钥匙当做赔罪礼物——那座高级复式楼公寓位于马龙他们科研所附近，开车五分钟就到。张继科早几天就挑中了一个双人大床，已经让人搬进去了。

张继科平生最恨就是马龙不愿意花他的钱，一针一线都经济独立。平生最大乐事就是看到马龙住进他的房子里，躺到他的床上。

他赶到酒店的时候陈玘、江天一一帮损友早就到了，一见面就七嘴八舌的挤兑他：“张二今天鸟枪换炮了！打扮给谁看的啊，难道今天那工程师也要来？”

张继科说：“他敢不来！”说着就望向赵霆。

赵霆笑嘻嘻的说：“放心放心，我已经叫车去接了。这时候科研所还没下班，最多一个小时，一个小时后就到。”

张继科心里松了口气，又摸摸口袋里的钥匙。本来他就打算把钥匙塞给马龙了事的，结果陈玘教他，礼物不能这么送，尤其是送小情儿的礼物格外需要包装，要让人一看就觉得精致高雅，觉得有品位。所以张继科临时订了个戒指盒子把钥匙装起来，又在外边扎了条粉紫色丝带，乍一看上去还真像模像样的。

“那咱们先喝酒，一边喝一边等一边喝一边等！”赵霆一边吩咐人开了赌桌跟音响，一边拎着两瓶拉菲酒庄两千年的红酒，亲自下场招呼客人：“来来来，今天我把老本都拿出来了，哥儿几个不醉不归！”

张继科被一帮朋友轮番敬酒，跟他认识不认识的都要上来凑个热闹，讨个面熟。一时间会厅里热闹非凡，餐厅又推进来一个三层的大蛋糕等他切，把场内气氛推向了高潮。

张继科虽然有点酒意，却还记得时间，隔一会儿就看下手表。一个半小时很快过去了，马龙却始终没有过来，打电话也没人接。张继科有点坐不住了，找到赵霆问：“你不是派人去接了吗？他人呢？”

赵霆一拍脑袋，立刻打电话去问，那边司机却说马工还在慢腾腾的收拾着，可能不过来了。

张继科脸色当即大变，冷笑着说：“赵霆，这回我可是看在马龙的面子上才过来的，你也给我保证能让他回心转意，现在呢？人说不来了？这是怎么回事？”

赵霆冷汗刷的一声就下来了：“这这这……这是司机的错！这人一点也不会办事儿！得了，我这就去亲自接马工，请也好求也好，怎么说我今晚都给您把人弄来！”

张继科眯着一双桃花眼，恶狠狠地说他：“你告诉他，要敢不来的话当心老子打断他的腿！”

赵霆这么一去，又耽搁了半个小时。

张继科一人干了半瓶红的半瓶白的，脑子已经有点不清醒了。他踉跄了一下站起来，决定去门口吹吹风抽颗烟。刚走到酒店门口，就看见赵霆的宝马车开过来，稳稳停在台阶下。赵霆走下车，转到副驾驶席边上彬彬有礼的打开车门，马龙走下车，还对他微笑着说了句什么。

张继科确定那不是一句客套话的谢谢，因为马龙嘴里一直不停说着，脸上还带着微微的笑意。

喝下去的酒立刻都变成酒精在身体里燃烧起来。张继科从不记得自己得到过马龙的笑容，更别提还这么温柔，这么……好看。

赵霆也笑着答了几句，又做出一个“请”的手势。

马龙一边往台阶上走，一边扭头跟他说话。不知道两人是不是在聊天，中间还比划了几下手势，能看出他们谈得很投机。

张继科手里的香烟已经被他捏成了几段。马龙走上台阶，猛地抬起头，一下子就看到了站在大门口的张继科。他稍微愣了一下，脸上笑意迅速的收敛了，甚至还下意识的退后了半步。

张继科咬紧了牙根，半晌手一松，烟头直直的落到地上，被他一脚踩熄。他伸出手，对马龙勾了勾，说：“你给我过来。”

马龙又往后退了半步，微微皱起眉，戒备地盯着张继科。

张继科再次开口的时候已经没什么耐心，厉声道：“过来！”

赵霆在心惊胆战的看着，想解劝却欲言又止，目光不断在马龙和张继科两人身上游移。他的存在让张继科更加冒火，一个箭步冲上前扯过马龙，铁钳般的手指紧紧抓在他肩膀上，说：“你老实跟我进去！”

马龙挣扎了一下，却没挣脱开。不知道因为疼痛还是厌恶，他眉头皱得更紧了，眉心之间显出一道深深的纹路。

张继科熟悉这道纹。马龙是个经常皱眉头的人，他不高兴的大多数时候都不言不语，只沉默的在一边看着，眉头微微皱着，给人一种沉静却不快的感觉。

他从来没给过张继科一个笑脸，甚至连温和些的神色都没有。平时在家里基本不说话，实在不得不开口的时候，也只用最简短的字句解决问题。

他的存在感是那么轻微，有时他不说话也不动作，就呆呆的坐在那里望着窗外，眼神安静，偶有沧桑。张继科发现马龙很在意窗外的高度，有时他甚至觉得马龙望着窗外的时候，其实很想纵身跳下去，一了百了。

这种感觉让张继科心里很焦躁，想发火摔东西，又想逼着马龙跟他软和下来好好说话。当然，如果马龙愿意对他态度温柔点，多笑一笑，没事聊聊天说说好话，那他一定坚决不发脾气不摔东西，一定使出浑身解数把他哄得好好的，天上的月亮都给他摘下来。

你看，明明只要你态度软和一点，咱们两个都好过；但是你偏偏跟我硬气，跟别人就有说有笑的，你这不是存心让我发火吗？

“现在在外边，老子不打你。”张继科硬拽着马龙，贴在他耳边上充满威胁的警告了一句，又猛地把他一扯：“过来，跟我进去！”

马龙被他拉得一个踉跄，跌跌撞撞被拽进了大门。

张继科一路上横冲直撞，硬捏着马龙的手往前走，完全没注意到马龙的手骨都被他捏得咯吱作响。进入宴会厅大门前他深深吸了口气，勉强摆出一个不那么阴沉的表情，才抓着马龙走了进去。

“哟，马工来了！来了就好来了就好，就等你切蛋糕呢！”陈玘首先迎上来笑着招呼，紧接着就发现两人气氛不对，马龙脸色似乎有些痛苦，而张继科满眼冒火，拧着马龙的手用力得青筋直暴。

江天一不知深浅的跟上来：“张二你不厚道，上哪去鬼混了啊？把兄弟们都撇在这里吃草……”

陈玘一步拦住江天一，对他使了个眼色，轻轻摇头。

张继科勉强笑了一下：“没走远，去楼下抽根烟，醒醒酒。”

陈玘笑着打哈哈：“你酒也醒了人也接来了，该回来跟哥儿们喝酒了吧？来来来大伙儿都凑齐了，就差你一个！哎江天一，马工才下班还没吃没喝的，你领人家点几个菜去。”

张继科死死拽着马龙不愿意放手，陈玘拍拍他，说：“你就让人家松快松快吧，这里又没人吃了他！！”

张继科本来酒意加怒火，烧得他脑子不清楚，听陈玘劝了半天才反应过来，把马龙的手松开。

这一放手不要紧，他这才发现自己指尖被血染红了一片。原来刚才拖拽马龙的时候太用力，把马龙手背都抠破了，血顺着手指流了下来。

张继科吓了一跳：“你、你没事吧？”

马龙藏着手，摇摇头，不说话。

这下张继科心里更不安了，急忙要过去检查伤势。陈玘看马龙脸色淡淡的，怕张继科又要恼羞成怒惹事情，赶紧把他往酒桌那边推：“我看了我看了，就破了点皮，创可贴一绷就没事了。赶紧喝酒去，大伙儿都等着你呢。”又转头去叫江天一：“让老赵上个溜肝尖儿来给马工补补血！”

江天一他们立刻把马龙往餐厅那边带，张继科被陈玘不由分说硬拖着往酒桌那边去，还一步三回头的找马龙。

陈玘看他那样子，不由得连连叹气：“继科，你要是真不想跟人过了，你就放他走。这样成天吵吵打打动刀动枪的有什么意思？本来还能做成朋友的，给你这么霸王硬上弓几回，愣给搞成仇人了！”

张继科闷了一会儿，说：“我是真喜欢他。”

“你喜欢他，人家可不喜欢你。”陈玘刚说完这话就看到张继科要吃人的目光，连忙摆摆手：“你别这样瞪我，我这是实话。人给你弄上手都两年了，这么长时间小猫小狗都养出感情来了，马工跟你有半点感情没有？哎你先别恼，有本事你把人提溜过来问问。”

张继科瞪了陈玘半天，哼笑一声说：“我……我才不问！”

话虽这么说，张继科心里还是有点松动。

这顿酒喝得也不安心，张继科心里惦记着马龙的伤，一边又恼火赵霆撬他墙角——虽然赵霆不这么认为。他老想偷偷溜去找马龙，但他是今天的主角，所有人都是冲着他来的，这么多双眼睛都盯着他，中间开溜谈何容易？

终于熬到酒席结束，蛋糕切完，该上赌桌的上赌桌该叫小姐的叫小姐，人群三三两两的散开来各自找乐子，张继科才趁机摆脱了喝得烂醉的一帮哥们儿，独自一人往餐厅这边摸过来。

谁知道他不来还好，一来就看到马龙坐在餐厅的吧台边上，侧着头跟赵霆说话。他的样子很散漫，两条修长的腿舒服的交叠着，微微扬起下巴，脸上带着柔和的笑意，完全没有平时那样正襟危坐、不苟言笑的模样，在灯光下看起来实在是漂亮极了。而赵霆就坐在他身边，一边说笑还一边讨好的给他倒酒，简直陶醉得不知东南西北！

张继科一看之下心胆俱裂，觉得酒精都一路烧到骨髓里去了，恨得他简直要呕出一口血！

赵霆一侧头看到张继科，慌忙站起身：“哟，这……”

张继科眼睛里布满血丝，只紧紧盯着马龙，胸口一起一伏，显然正竭力压制着情绪。他这样子实在太过可怕，马龙冷淡地皱起眉，往赵霆的方向退了过去。

这一步一退，把张继科彻底的激怒了。不过就是个甜言蜜语巧言令色的小白脸而已，你他妈的就这么待见他？！

赵霆大概觉得不妙，打着哈哈说：“张、张二少来了？正好我也有事，要不我就……我就先……”

张继科盯着他的目光凶狠仿佛厉鬼，半晌才冷笑一声：“干嘛要走啊？你们俩不是说得挺开心吗？怎么我一来你就要走，避着我呢这是？”

赵霆被他这样盯着，话都说不清楚了：“这这这，这是哪儿的话？误、误会，真是误会……”

“误会？”张继科目光移到马龙身上，几乎从牙缝里逼出几个字来：“——你来说说看，我误会你什么了？！”

马龙厌恶的偏过头，忍了忍才说：“你喝醉了，自己打车回去吧。我先回家了。”

张继科哪能让他走，直接把他一把抓住，拎起来往肩上一扛。这一下用力实在太猛，马龙的胃正好卡到张继科的肩胛骨上，痛得他当场就叫了出来。

赵霆慌了：“张二少！张部长！别别别！有话好好说，好好说！”

“我跟你有什么好说的。”张继科一手指着赵霆，眼底一片血红，看上去极为可怕：“老赵我告诉你，我的人你最好离远一点，不然老子搞死你！”

他最后几句话声音已经非常大了，附近不少人都看得清清楚楚，赵霆身体都在发抖，脸色一阵阵青红交错精彩无比。

张继科也不跟他废话，头也不回的扛着马龙大步往楼上走。

上了楼就是包房，张继科把马龙往床上一扔，反手锁上门，然后就杀气腾腾的扑上去。

马龙条件反射的挣扎着，被张继科用狠劲儿掀翻在床上。这一掀可不得了，马龙的头重重磕在床头上，咚的一声闷响，人当时就捂着头蜷缩起来了。

他手背上被掐破的地方还裹着创可贴，表面洇出一点血红，十分醒目的在张继科眼前一晃。张继科被酒精烧掉的理智稍微回了下笼，动作了僵了僵：“……怎么回事？撞到哪了，给我看看。”

马龙充耳不闻，紧紧捂着头，侧脸都埋到枕头里去了。

张继科一下子暴躁起来，用力硬掰他捂着头的手。谁知道马龙也有点手劲，张继科把他整个身体都翻过来了还是没掰开，一时心里又担心又焦躁，顺口骂道：“我他妈的就看看！操了，给那小白脸看就不给我看？！”

他话音刚落，马龙猛的一挥手结结实实给了他一拳！

那一拳正巧落到张继科右脸上，力气也出乎意料的大，张继科一下子被打翻到了床边，只觉得半边脸都麻酥酥的没了感觉，口腔里瞬间泛起浓重的血腥味。

这下可捅了马蜂窝了！张继科是个什么人？在军委大院里跟一帮疯孩子玩刀玩枪长大的主儿，在野战军里凭双手凭拳头打下自己地位的高官子弟，他还没学会说话就已经学会打架了！还没学会跟正常人相处呢就已经学会崩人枪子儿了！马龙这一拳打过来，张继科第一反应就是回脚反击！

马龙的拳头还有点技巧性在里边，张继科就是纯粹发狠拼力气了。他踢过去的时候压根没注意到自己在往哪儿用力，刹那间只觉得是踹到了什么柔软的部位，连一点骨头都没感觉到。

虽然是处在借酒装疯和醋火翻天的状态中，张继科也瞬间感觉到不对，心里激灵灵的抖了一下。人身上只有腹部才完全没有骨头，但腹部那是能踢的吗？五脏六腑心肝肠胃都全装在里头呢！

果然一脚下去就听见马龙闷哼一声，紧接着触电一样紧紧缩成一团，捂着肚子完全不动了。

张继科酒意猛然醒了，完完全全彻彻底底的醒了，他摇摇头，立刻扑过去一叠声的问：“怎么了怎么了？踢到哪了？我踢你哪了？”

马龙倒在床上，整个身体完全弓了起来，双手紧紧按在胃部的位置上，一个字也说不出，只能发出咯咯的咬牙声。脸色完全灰白，豆大的冷汗从额角上流下来，看得人心惊胆战。

张继科一下子着了慌，想把马龙抱起来看一下情况，但是手抖了半天都没能把马龙僵硬的身体打开，可见他确实是痛得狠了。张继科心里后悔得恨不得扇自己十个八个大耳光，又手抖了半天，才想起来去打求救电话。

许昕正坐在楼下喝酒呢，一看手机上是张继科的号码，接起来的时候随意“喂”了一声，问：“三缺一？”

“缺你妈逼！”张继科声音听起来竟然有点发抖：“快……快打电话叫你们医院派辆车过来！我把马龙给打了！”

“马龙？谁啊？您老人家打过的人还少吗？”许昕愣了一下，突然嗷的一声反应过来：“你又把你那相好的给打了？”

“少废话，赶紧去叫救护车！”

“打成什么样了您就要叫救护车？我这么大个外科主任是死的啊？一般性外伤搞个纱布裹一下得了，没事就搞得惊天动地人尽皆知你这不是在给人家增加心理负担吗……”

“去你妈的！”张继科火了，“十有八九胃出血了，现在人动不了，十分钟内救护车不过来的话老子崩了你！”

许昕一呆，那边电话卡擦一下挂断了。

许昕一开始还以为张继科不懂医术在胡说八道，冲到楼上之后才发现张继科说的字字是实情。

他那一脚确实把马龙踹得胃出血了。

陈玘也跑来了，进门就看见张继科紧紧抱着马龙坐在床边，脸色跟鬼一样可怕。马龙紧闭着双眼，已经咳出了一口血，鲜红的洒在床单上。

许昕脑袋发涨，这情况一看就是胃部遭受暴力击打造成胃底静脉血管曲张破裂出血，这工程师到底做了什么让张继科下这么狠的手啊？

陈玘也慌了，连声问：“怎么回事怎么回事？好好的干嘛动手？”

“他打我一巴掌，我一时没反应过来，顺脚就……”张继科说话已经不止是在抖了，简直连牙关都咯吱乱碰起来：“我真没那意思，真是喝高了一时冲动才……”

陈玘急了：“他打你你就让他打啊！你能有多疼！那现在怎么办？许昕你打电话叫救护车了吗？”

许昕愣了下才说：“哦，已经叫了……我操，你们能不能别质疑我这个成年人的智商啊。”

事实证明许昕身为堂堂一个外科主任——虽然有他爸的身份因素在内——至少智商上是没问题的。五分钟后救护车呼啸而至，把满酒店的人都吓了一跳。

马龙这时候已经陷入昏迷了，张继科把人一抱就往楼下冲，陈玘和许昕急急忙忙跟在后边。路上遇见赵霆，赵霆一看半个小时前还好端端的大活人被张继科弄成这样，脸色唰得变白了。

张继科真是把赵霆都恨出血来了，看到就当没看到一样冲过去了。倒是陈玘脚步顿了一下，黑着个脸问：“老赵你给我说实话，你跟马工真没什么吧？”

赵霆直接就要哭了：“您觉得我敢吗？！”

陈玘摇头叹了口气：“我看你也不敢。”

把马龙送到医院的过程就像打仗一样，三更半夜搞得半个医院鸡飞狗跳，许昕深深觉得自己折了三年寿。

虽然马龙在圈子里十分低调，没几个人知道他，但是有张继科在边上压着，医院里没人敢怠慢。他们一行这边刚到医院那边就开始做胃镜，很快结果出来了，马龙本来就有胃溃疡，因为情绪激动、暴躁愤怒造成了血脉贲张，血管急速充血；这时张继科又踢了一脚过去，造成他本来就很脆弱了的血管立刻破裂，鲜血立刻经过食道急喷而出。

因为胃部残存了积血，所以要紧急往里放置胃管和灌注药物，这三更半夜的好几个专家赶到医院来坐镇，检查结果一出来就立刻把人往手术室里推。

张继科坐在手术室外，脊背挺得笔直，却有点僵硬得要断掉的感觉。

许昕在走廊上来回转了几步，停下来叹了口气，问：“你家相好的现在还在吃盐酸帕罗西汀吗？”

张继科梗着脖子点了点头。

“你……你也别太那什么了，不是说了吗？他本来就有胃溃疡，情绪激动了就有可能胃出血的，你那一脚只是辅助作用。”许昕看张继科那模样，有点害怕：“长期情绪低落和抑郁症是有可能引起胃溃疡的，抗抑郁药物对肠胃也不好。习惯性服用抗抑郁药物的人是个有九个肠胃不佳，所以也不完全是你的原因。”

张继科头靠在身后的墙壁上，半晌才低声说：“我本来……本来是不想打他的……我就是情绪一上来，控制不住自己……”

许昕心说你那脾气是从吃奶时养成的，要改哪有那么容易。

“我今天本来打算送他一套房子。”张继科顿了顿，又缓缓地说：“我就想跟他这样，好好把日子过下去，每天都亲亲热热的，有滋有味的活到老……”

许昕斟酌了一下，从这番话中找了一个不大容易引火烧身的角度，然后问：“他现在还是不用你的钱吗？”

张继科摇摇头：“从来不用。”

“他薪水多少？平时消费水平怎么样？钱都花在哪方面？”

“你查账的啊？”张继科冲他吼了一句，想了想又说：“他工作时间不长，应该大几千吧，还有福利什么的……那套公寓租金就得四五千，每月买书买软件又要上千。平时就吃的喝的特别费，他喜欢吃好东西，不喜欢的一般不碰。还有他对家庭布置很讲究，每天还弄一束新鲜花儿回来插房间里，家具地毯都要最舒服的那种……操，真说起来他过得可比我精细多了。”

“这不是挺讲究生活质量的吗？怎么得抑郁症了？”许昕觉得奇怪，他以为马龙是个一心扑在工作上的清高知识分子，没想到人家生活上竟然挺小资！

“照你这么说，你相好的是个不存钱的人啊。”

张继科点点头：“从来不存钱。”

“这可就不对了，不符合常理啊。”许昕摸着下巴说：“你看，一个外地人单身无靠的在北京，房子是租的，工作时间也不长，竟然一点钱也不知道存，这跟我认识那几个北漂的哥们儿可大不一样了。按马工那收入来看怎么着也能攒个首付供房子啊，他却租了个像模像样的三居室，而且地段还不错……他那样子，要么是根本不打算在北京长住，要么就是身后有退路。”

张继科嗤之以鼻：“有个屁退路，他出生的时候他妈就难产过世了，上高中的时候他爸又死了。这两年就没看他家有什么亲戚，要有也是外八路的，跟他根本没来往。”

许昕坐下来，皱着眉头沉吟半晌，问：“他对未来的工作前景有什么规划吗？”

“规划？”张继科愣了一下，“不清楚，不过前两个月他有个学术项目，本来有机会升副科级的，被他放弃了，说没意思。”

许昕一下子惊住了，久久没有言语。

等待和担忧让张继科焦躁起来，许昕这样子又让他更加心烦：“你在那想什么呢？白问大半天，得出结论来没有？”

“……我说你，你不觉得……”许昕斟酌了一下词句，十分小心的问：“你不觉得你那相好的他……他根本没计划过未来吗？”

“——啊？未来？”

“正常人都是要计划未来的，比方说司令夫人想给你家老大找个有实权的位置，我计划下半年给科里进一套进口仪器，而你计划明年升副厅级。这种计划表明人有往前奔的劲头，有活下去的欲望。但是你看你家那位，他没有亲戚，没有朋友，一个人过，不存钱不买房，手里一分余钱都不留，该吃的都吃了该享受的都享受了，甚至连升职这样的好事都不愿意去干……”许昕顿了顿，下了结论：“——他可能根本就没想过自己还有未来。”

张继科心中的担忧一下子被刺中了，整个人差点跳起来：“你该不会又想告诉我抑郁症严重了有自杀倾向吧？我，我当初虽然不厚道，但是也没天天对他非打即骂的啊，我还是有好时候的呀……虽、虽然我脾气确实差一点，但是我也能改的，我心里还是挺疼他的啊……”

张继科有点混乱了，心里焦躁得如同有猫在抓。自从跟他发现马龙在吃抗抑郁药之后他就仔细观察过，发现马龙确实个性很消极，除了吃喝上精细一点，平时没什么兴趣爱好。大多数时候他闲着没事就静坐着，望着窗外的天空不说话，有时一坐能坐一下午。

他也没有朋友，在单位里工作快两年了，没认识什么熟悉的同事。人家呼朋引伴出去玩想不起来叫他，他平时干什么也独来独往，从没邀请过别人。

要说个性孤僻吧，他又不是那样的人。马龙个性是十分好的，待人接物都温和有礼，平时工作不争不抢，就是最挑剔的同事也找不出他什么毛病来。

他只是跟人保持着距离，在距离以外彬彬有礼，温和却疏离。

这样的人要是心里存着自杀倾向，那可一点也不奇怪。

张继科越琢磨越害怕，他从小到大没有特别喜欢过什么东西，他跟家庭的感情一般，跟兄弟们的感情倒是很深厚，平时在部队里跟上下级的关系也很融洽，但那都是些粗糙耐摔打、一块儿嘻嘻哈哈的朋友。他从来没有像喜欢马龙这样喜欢过什么人，有时恨不得把他当个宝贝一样捧在掌心上，有时又恨不得弄个铁链子把他锁在自己身边，不准他看别人，不准他跟别人说话，让他眼里只有一个自己。

他有时只恨找不到由头来对马龙好，但是又觉得哪怕对他好了，他也不在乎。只有对他不好、对他发火的时候，他才会多看自己两眼，哪怕那两眼是轻蔑的，厌恶的，甚至是憎恨的。

这时隔离门开了，一个专家走出来对许昕打了声招呼，又转向张继科说：“张部长，人已经醒啦！您进去看看？”

张继科一下子跟打了鸡血似的，都来不及对医生点头，就拔腿冲了进去。

马龙躺在推床上，脸色和身上盖的毯子一样雪白。看到张继科进来，他只微微挑了下眼皮，就缓缓的转过头去。

张继科讪讪的停在他床边，想绕过去看看他的脸，又尴尬的停住了脚步。边上几个专家都陪着笑跟张继科打招呼，看他心不在焉的样子，也都识相的找个借口纷纷退下去了。

人一走光，马龙就闭上了眼睛，脸上半点表情都没有。

张继科在他病床边上绕了两圈，想道歉又死活说不出口，僵持了半天才憋出一句：“……醒了就好，醒了就好。”

马龙眼皮微微一动，张继科吓了一跳，却只见他把头更深的埋到枕头里去，又没动静了。

张继科纠结无比的站在他病床边，看着他静默的背影发呆。也不知道多了多久，他才听到马龙轻浅规律的呼吸声传来，原来他已经睡着了。

张继科愣了一下，慢慢坐到床边上。

这时他才想起来，自己这声道歉，最终还是没有说出口。

马龙这一次胃出血，实实在在把张继科给吓着了。

倒不是说张继科从没见过人受伤，比这狠上百倍千倍的他都眼不眨心不跳的。主要是他没见过自己喜欢的人受伤，而且是被自己活生生打出来的。

按许昕的话说，就是张继科一下子变身二十四孝好老公了，他用EXCEL统计了一下，以往平均一天发一次怒火摔两次桌子的张二少，在马龙住院的半个月里竟然没有发作，仅有一次还是偷偷背着马龙的。

原因无外乎马龙不理他，张继科炖好了汤煲好了粥，巴巴的给人送过去，结果马龙看都没看一眼。

张继科身处上位习惯了，一时拉不下面子，整天阴着个脸还要暗自忍耐，几次差点在马龙病床前翻脸，然而最后都是勉强一笑强忍了下去。

只有一次他半哄半骗的想要喂马龙稀饭，结果被马龙一抬手掀了碗，滚烫的米粒滴滴答答洒了张继科一身。当时张继科脸色一变就想发火，忍了好几秒都没忍住，最终把碗重重一放：“你这是存心找不痛快呢？”

马龙眼睛都没抬，轻声说：“装不下去了？”

张继科一哽，转身冲到门外去抽了根烟，再回来的时候脸色已经恢复如常，甚至还对马龙殷勤的笑了笑：“犯了点儿浑，啊，别介意别介意。你还想吃点儿鸡蛋羹不？”

许昕在边上看着，简直唏嘘不已。

马龙的胃溃疡是慢性的，只是那天情绪激动才造成的血管贲张，许昕研究了一下，觉得这个病可大可小。本着敬业救人的原则，某天查房后他没有立刻就走，而是站在床边上对马龙规劝：“马工，以后要戒辣戒酒啦，好好保养倒是没问题，怕就怕一路糟蹋下去形成胃癌早期，那可就麻烦大了。”

张继科开会去了，病房里只有他们两个人。马龙面无表情的看他一眼，扭过头去不说话。

他的脸颊明显有些消瘦，显得面部线条更加鲜明优美了，从鼻梁到嘴唇的线条几乎找不出半点瑕疵，仿佛一尊苍白精致的大理石雕塑。

许昕呆了半秒，掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，拉了把椅子坐在床边，摆出一副要促膝长谈的架势，说：“马工，你是国家高知分子，国家还等着你去做贡献呢，咱们要好好保养自己的身体你说对不对？身体是革命的本钱，没了本钱咱们还革什么命啊是不是？”

马龙不咸不淡的道：“这话你去跟张继科说。”

许昕想起之前张继科回北京休假，一个星期内把马龙搞得去了三趟医院的传闻，又哽了一下：“张继科他吧其实对你也挺上心的，你别不信，我跟张家两兄弟一块儿长大的，这么多年来就看他对你最喜欢，总说要跟你过一辈子来着。”

马龙嘴角微挑，语气平淡的“哦”了一声：“那我还真是荣幸。”

“哎你……你别这么抵触啊！”许昕不由得深感棘手：“我跟你说实话，张继科虽然脾气暴一点儿，架不住人家有钱有权有背景啊。以前他那些床伴儿都是自己蹭上来的，一个个都哄着他顺着他，就养成了他这么一副坏脾气，不知道怎么跟喜欢的人相处。你看他对你这么上心，肯定是不肯轻易放手的，你就趁着这机会磨磨他的性子，说不定能磨出个好男人来呢？”

马龙盯着许昕，那目光跟看外星人没什么两样。过了半天他才翻过身去，说：“你走吧。”

“你不要拒绝医生啊！我大学辅修心理学拿的满分啊！”

“你走吧。”马龙闭上眼睛，“这里只有我们两个人，你再多说半句我不想听的话，就想想赵霆。”

许昕猛的僵住了。

半晌他才看着马龙平静的侧脸，连连点头：“好，好，好……我只知道你是个硬骨头，没想到你还能玩这一手。我是真的一片好心，竟然还不领情。”

他站起身，皱眉看着马龙半晌，忍不住骂了一句：“不识好歹！”

没想到这句突然捅了马蜂窝，马龙猛的翻身坐起来，一把抓住许昕的衣领，声音冷厉得就像冰渣子一样：“我不识好歹？张继科喜欢上折磨我了就想长长久久的折磨我一辈子那叫对我好？你跟在后边软刀子逼人叫对我好？不肯认命的死在张继科手里就是我不知好歹了？把你那副伪善的嘴脸收拾收拾滚出去！”

许昕被骂懵了，一时热血冲脑，顺手把马龙一推：“我草你冲我狠什么啊！张继科想弄死人不过踩一脚的事，你当你是谁！”

这句话刚出口他就后悔了，马龙被他推得翻倒在床上，不知道是撞到了哪里还是情绪过于激愤，他整个人都在微微颤抖，没几秒钟就猛地咳出一口鲜红的血沫！

许昕一下子被骇住了，紧接着就听马龙一阵闷咳，几乎震动了整个胸腔。许昕知道那是情绪过于受刺激从而导致了胃部血管贲张，细微血管破裂，血液通过食道又呛进气管，这种咳嗽可是最让人难受的。

“我、我不过就随口说说！我没别的意思！”许昕结结巴巴的说：“躺下！躺下！头侧过来！小心别呛到呼吸道！”

马龙咳得手都在发抖，许昕慌忙把他按倒在病床上，又强行把他头侧过来，用力揉按背部防止呛血。所幸那血也就一口，余下的都是闷咳，一声声从胸腔里震出来。许昕看他一时半刻止不住，急忙接通了值班室电话，连声音都变了：“可待因三十毫克赶快送上来！再带一支十毫克安定针，现在就要！”

马龙一手捂着嘴，一手把许昕用力一推，断断续续的吐出一个字：“滚！”

“给你止咳了我立刻就滚，现在不行！”

“我没事。”马龙又咳了好一阵才颤抖着坐起身，倒了两口气，脸上一片不正常的殷红，“稍微激动了一下。”

许昕心说你那是稍微激动了一下吗！我不过顺口骂了个不知好歹而已，我真的是无心的你不要这样愤怒成这样啊！

就在这手忙脚乱的时候，突然病房门被推开了，冲进来的竟然是陈玘：“怎么了怎么了？”

许昕有些意外：“你怎么来了？”

陈玘没顾上答话，首先三步并作两步冲过来看马龙的情况，发现他咳血了的时候脸色都变了，紧接着看见他神智还清醒，才稍微松了一口气：“我刚走到外边就听见动静，操，真吓死我了……老许，这到底是怎么回事？”

许昕张了张口，还没说出话来，只听马龙低声说：“没事。”

许昕愣了一下。

“喝水呛了一口。”

陈玘还想说什么，马龙却已经重新躺下去，把脸侧到一边，明显不想说话了。

“这……许昕？这到底……”

许昕愣了半天才干笑着打了个哈哈：“没、没什么……我先等安定针上来，给他打、打一针。”

陈玘虽然疑惑，但是也不多说什么，只能点点头。

许昕深怕他跟张继科乱说，于是没话找话的分散他注意力，问：“你又跑过来干嘛？昨天不是来看过吗？张继科军区开会去了，估计晚上才过来。”

“——哦。”陈玘顿了顿，说：“我本来是想找下继科。”

“那你得等晚上，要不打手机试试。发生什么事了要你亲自跑过来？”

陈玘脸色凝重起来，开口前似乎还斟酌了一下，然后才低声道：“这事电话说不清楚。昨晚青海戈壁军医基地传来消息，乌纪威他……醒了。”

乌纪威醒了。

这个消息不仅拯救了许昕，也拯救了马龙。

因为它显然转移了张继科的注意力，让他忘记了追究为什么许昕好好的要给马龙吃可待因。这让许昕和马龙都省了很大一个麻烦。

“你还特地跑来告诉我，连你都知道了我还能不知道吗？我才从军委回来呢。”张继科坐在病房外的小会客室里，烦躁的松了松领带，“而且严格来说乌纪威不是自然醒的，是被人强行刺激醒的。”

陈玘吓了一跳：“强行刺激！医疗基地怎么样了现在？”

“据说在他醒来的瞬间爆了十几个当量测定仪，然后整个基地的电子通讯设施就集体瘫痪了。所幸附近都是荒漠，没有造成其他更严重的后果，当初上边决定把他送到那边去的决定是对的。”

陈玘脸色沉了下去：“他不应该再睡两年的吗，干嘛把他弄醒？”

“有位大佬年前得了脑癌你知道吧？”张继科提了一个军委大领导的名字，“现在晚期了，最新绝密消息，好像没几天了。”

“操，这人要是倒下了你们还不得重新洗牌？”

“所以才把乌纪威弄醒！不过他那玩意儿是军用的，医药用……”张继科迟疑了一下，“况且他自己都控制不好，一旦发生什么危险那可是十死无生的事情。我估计军委这次，也真是死马当做活马医了。”

陈玘惊得沉默了一会儿，问：“那乌纪威……完了以后还睡吗？”

“你害怕？”张继科敏锐的盯了他一眼，“乌纪威再狂那也是一个人，单枪匹马，对抗不了几个家族的。再说你觉得他那套理论适合现在的政局吗？他睡过去之前干的那些事儿，早就把军委上上下下整个得罪遍了。要不是那个玩意儿只认他一个……”

张继科猛的住了口，似乎意识到不该在医院里说这么多：“总之你别慌，看情况再说。陈家还算安全的，要是乌纪威想动手，首当其冲的就是张家——我这两年也升得太快了点，我哥也不该赶在这时候……”

到最后一句话的时候他语调低沉了下去，眉心紧紧攥在一起。

陈玘不知道该怎么安慰他，只能拍拍他的肩，递过去一根烟。

张继科挥手拒了，指指病房的门：“怕呛。”

陈玘笑道：“早这么体贴不就好了。”

张继科哈哈一笑，站起身大步往病房走去，完全无视了门口“请勿打扰”的标志，理直气壮理所当然的把门一推。

他也确实理所当然。

陈玘看了闭紧的病房门一眼，转过身去叼起那根烟，啪的一声打开打火机。

马龙出院前，张继科有事要赶去青岛基地，临走前把他一直珍而重之藏着的钥匙交给了马龙，说：“这是咱们新家的钥匙。”

马龙只看了一眼，并没有伸手去接。

他穿着白色的宽松睡衣，靠在床头上看一本精装牛皮厚封的小说。窗外晚春的阳光洒在他床头的薰衣草花束上，房间里萦绕着淡淡的花香，一切都静谧和谐得像画一样。

唯一打破这幅画的暴力因素就是张继科。因为马龙沉默的拒绝，他攥着那个钥匙盒子的手简直青筋直暴，看上去在极力忍耐。

“也是一个三居室公寓，就在你单位附近，步行几分钟就到了。房子我已经叫人装修好了，家具电器都是现成的。”

张继科顿了顿，低声说：“如果我回来的时候你没有搬进去的话，小心我……”

他没有说下去，因为面对马龙的时候威胁是必要的，但是明着说出口的狠话又很伤感情，所以张继科思考再三后选择了保留后半句。

马龙翻书的手指停了一下，抬起头盯着张继科，带着一种安静到几乎有点无辜的表情问：“如果你回来以后，发现我已经失踪了，那你又上哪去打断我的腿呢？”

不能怪马龙把张继科没说出口的威胁直接当做了“打断你的腿”，实际上张继科这句话是口头禅，经常拿出来威胁人，被威胁最多次的就是马龙。

“失踪？你能跑到哪儿去？”

“这个世界大着呢，又不是只有一个北京。”

张继科瞪着马龙，不怒反笑：“哦，你打算工作不要了，前途不要了，一无所有的从北京跑出去，找个小城市隐居下来躲我一辈子是吗？你是不是觉得你跑了就跑了，我就对你放手了？我能查个十年、二十年、三十年，反正不需要我亲自动手，自然有人争着抢着帮我去办这种事儿。但是你呢，马龙？你打算用十年、二十年、三十年，甚至是一辈子的时间来躲我一个人吗？”

马龙默然不语。

“这样你这一辈子就真的毁了，不能正大光明出来工作，不能做生意，甚至不能上医院看病。你堂堂一个工程师，竟然要沦落到隐姓埋名偷偷过活的地步，一辈子都见不得天日见不得光，你愿意付出这样的代价来逃离我吗？”

张继科大笑起来，用粗糙的大拇指摸了摸马龙平静无波的脸，放缓语气：“这样对你来说不划算的，马龙。你跟我在一起，虽然我不是个好人，但是我会学着怎么做好人，而且我……我是真心喜欢你。我现在有很多地方做得不好，但是说不定十年八年的过下来我就全改掉了呢？”

张继科低下头，亲昵的蹭蹭他的脸，俯在他耳边说：“你看，就算你不耐烦等到那时候，你也可以祈祷我早死。我给你留了遗产，我这边一闭眼那边你就自由了……”

马龙猛的把他一推，张继科猝不及防，脸又被打了一下，但是紧接着他就慢慢笑了起来，没有一点生气的样子。

“不用担心。”马龙冷冷地道，“我会比你早死的。”

张继科想说你还年轻，别把死啊活的整天放在嘴上说，那样不吉利。但是他想了想，最终还是没有说出口，而是凑过去飞快的舔了一下马龙的耳朵：“好了别生气了，你真该去看看咱们新家的布置，老子绝对用了心的……我必须得走了，车还在楼下等呢。我一到就给你打电话。”

许昕这时候正巧推门进来，刚好看见这一幕，咳了一声：“喂喂，医院里注意影响！”

张继科笑嘻嘻的把马龙抱了一抱，“许昕你少装蒜，别以为我不知道你在值班室调戏女护士结果被你家老爷子大耳刮子抽的事！”

“咳，我那就是过个嘴瘾！”

“嘴瘾也说明你思想不纯洁。”张继科放开马龙，又在他嘴角上亲了一下，“宝贝儿，出院的事情我已经给你安排好了，乖乖回家啊。”

许昕很少看到张继科临走前跟别人正经八百的告别，他小时候张家颠沛流离，长大后又去参了军，到哪都是行囊一背、开路走人，有时候连声再见都等不及说，潇洒得很。这样珍而重之告别的待遇，就是张司令和司令夫人都没享受过。

许昕看看马龙，忍不住说：“他是真心喜欢你。”

“我也是真心不喜欢他。”马龙看着张继科的背影，冷笑着。

张继科离开北京后不到两天，马龙就出院了。

他的身体已经恢复得差不多了，根本不用许昕开车送，自己溜达着出门打车走了。许昕一方面为了尽责，一方面对这个工程师又有点愧疚，就坚持要在私人会所里请他一席，庆祝他出院。

马龙在电话那边迟疑了一下，才说：“中午没时间，……晚上吧。”

“那行，晚上就晚上。听说你车还坏着？到时候我去接你好了。”

马龙嗯了一声，挂了电话。

到了晚上许昕来研究所接马龙，两人都是刚下班，都穿着白大褂，看上去就像同事一样。许昕忍不住开了个玩笑：“你说咱俩这站在一块儿像不像兄弟？”

马龙脸都没偏一下，不咸不淡地说：“我可不敢高攀你这样的兄弟。”

许昕被活生生哽住了：“马工，我看你跟赵霆一起的时候不也有说有笑的嘛，怎么跟我就阶级敌人似的？”

“我对张继科的朋友都一个态度。”

“你这是无差别攻击，你这样是不对的！喂你……”

马龙不温不火的打断了他：“你可以理解为我不识好歹。”

许昕僵在了原地，摇着头看着马龙插兜走进酒店大门。

说来凑巧，今晚光顾这家私人会所的不仅仅是许昕和马龙，张晋飞的一帮朋友也在这里。

张晋飞本人没来，但是赵霆在。他们一帮人在楼上包了个房，叫了一大帮少男少女陪着喝酒唱歌，气氛搞得十分HIGH。许昕中途离席去洗手间的时候还看到赵霆，两人站着说了好一会儿话。

他回包厢的时候马龙正坐在扶手椅里，一边看电视一边慢慢品伏特加。边上酒瓶已经空了小半。许昕一看就炸了，冲过去一把夺下酒杯：“你疯了！胃出血才好的人喝什么酒！你想张继科回来找我的麻烦吗？”

马龙瞥了他一眼，目光中带着些微的醉意，然后轻笑起来：“他为什么要找你的麻烦？他曾经当着别人逼我喝酒，我不喝他就……”大概是醉意翻上来，他捂了一下嘴，又说：“你放心，他绝对不会找你麻烦的，他也就对我一个张口就骂，抬手就打……”

“你……你借酒浇愁呢？”许昕头疼的叹了口气，把酒瓶远远拿到一边去：“好好好，不管张继科怎么样，作为一个慢性胃病患者你就不应该沾这些烈酒，烟也不能抽。真是的我以前听说你不喝酒的啊，怎么今天可着劲儿灌自己呢。”

“我不是、不是不喝，是我不想被、被逼着喝，你懂吗？”

马龙扶着椅子想站起来，却一个踉跄差点摔倒，幸亏许昕一个箭步冲上去抱住他：“你喝多了！”

马龙抬起眼睛来看他，脸上浮着酒气熏染出轻淡的绯红，眼底仿佛有一汪深潭水流转着，明亮得让人不敢正视。他酒后的模样真跟平时截然不同，平时他这人总是清冷寡淡，如冰似雪，偶尔说出来一句话能把人噎得半天缓不过来；眼下他却对许昕微笑着，那笑容真是漂亮，甚至可以称得上十分温和：“你……你真的懂吗？”

许昕心跳漏了一拍，赶紧定了定神：“我懂我懂。”

“我不想、不想被……被逼着，你知、知道吗？”

“知道知道。”许昕扭过头，不敢近距离正视马龙的脸，“你你你真的喝多了，我这就送你回去。”

所幸马龙还是比较听话，叫回家就回家，许昕把他半抱半扶着弄上车，心说幸亏张继科不在，那位大爷要是看到这幅景象绝对醋意大发，把自己生蘸着吃了。

马龙一开始喝醉的时候比较闹腾，几分钟后亢奋期就过去了，坐在副驾驶席上闭着眼睛安静的睡觉。甚至到家的时候许昕把他从车上抱起来送上楼，又从他裤子口袋里找到钥匙开门，这一系列动静都没把他弄醒。

这是张继科给马龙买的那套公寓，现在家里就马龙一人，许昕不好在他们家跟熟睡的马龙共处一室，于是匆匆把他放到床上盖好被子，就赶紧走人了。

这时是晚上十一点半。

同一时刻的酒店里，赵霆也喝多了。

新认识的那个千娇百媚的小姐把他扶起来，跟一众同样醉醺醺的朋友一一告别。

“赵哥，去哪里？”小姐一边扶着赵霆往外走，一边甜腻的问。

赵霆大着舌头，哈哈笑道：“去……去春畅园！”

圈里的朋友都知道，春畅园是赵霆的一个外室，专门供他群聚招妓喝酒打牌的一套豪华公寓。这年头凡是有点身份的人都有警惕心了，就算招妓也不随意在外边开房。赵霆显然是不能开车了，那小姐熟练的拿了车钥匙，把车从停车场里开出来，接了等在酒店门口的赵霆，然后往春畅园那边开。

到了地方她把赵霆扶出来，赵霆已经很难自持了，一脸色相醉笑着就在小姐身上揉捏。

也幸亏天色暗，否则这场景真是不堪入目。

“去、去楼上！”小姐娇嗔着拍打赵霆，“不要在外面啦！”

赵霆一边满口应承着，一边去揉她柔软丰满的胸口。谁知这一揉却扑了个空，他满怀醉意的睁大眼睛一看，见那小姐不知道什么时候软倒在地上，被人给打昏了！

被酒精麻痹的大脑还没有反应过来，赵霆就只觉得后脑一痛，像是被重物猛力一击，让他刹那间眼前一黑，瘫倒在地。

——坏了！

对于危险的感知来得太迟。坠入昏迷之前的最后几秒，他只觉得右肩处传来一道刺骨的寒冷，就仿佛透体的寒风刹那间浸透骨髓。

赵霆竭力的睁大眼睛，只看到鲜红的血伴随着雪亮刀光冲天而起，刹那间他的视线完全被鲜红所覆盖。什么都看不清，什么都感觉不到，最终只来得及听见一阵沉闷的跌响。

——那是他整个右臂掉到地上发出的声音。

赵霆胆寒地抽搐两下，紧接着昏了过去。

许昕接到电话的时候，是凌晨十二点半。

他正开着车在路上，懒洋洋的搭着方向盘，准备回家好好睡一觉。突然手机响了，来电显示是马龙，但在许昕接起来之前就断了。

许昕开始没怎么在意，他想也许是马龙半夜醒来，发现自己已经回了家，打个电话跟他道谢。

谁知道过了几秒钟，电话再次响起，大概响了不到两秒钟，又断了。

许昕愣了一下，急忙打回去。出乎意料的是电话响了很久都没人接听，就快要自动挂断的时候才突然通了，那头传来马龙带着醉意的声音：“……喂？”

许昕皱了皱眉，他听见那边传来哗哗的流水声：“马工，怎么了？”

电话那边静默无声，就好像马龙已经睡着了一样。许昕等了又等，等到忍不住喂了好几声的时候，才听他懒懒的说：“……我摔了一跤……”

他顿了顿，又补充一句：“起不来了。”

许昕愤怒的骂了声我操，啪的一声挂断手机，调转车头往回开去。

他从马龙家出来的时候并没有直接回家，而是找了家茶馆喝了杯茶，稍微把酒醒了一下。所以虽然时间已经过去一个小时，但是当马龙打电话过来的时候，许昕离他家并没有很远。

十五分钟不到许昕就开了回去，站在公寓么口用力拍门：“马龙！马龙！过来开门！”

他这样嘭嘭嘭敲了半天都不见有人来开，打手机又没人接，搞得许昕暴躁不已，

“马工你再不开我砸门了！我真的砸门了！”许昕重重一锤门板，又烦躁的顺手去拧门把手：“我告诉你我也会报警的！我可是……”

咔哒一声。

门开了。

许昕愣了一下，看看门把手，又看看自己的手，迷惑的挠了挠头：“……没反锁？”

亏老子敲了半天，这门竟然压根没锁？

偌大的公寓里毫无动静，除了从浴室里传出的哗哗的水声，连盏灯都没开。许昕一路拧亮大灯，推开浴室的门一看，差点被扑面而来的水蒸气熏出去。

到处都是水。

花洒哗哗的开着，也不知道开了多长时间，浴缸里、流理台、地板上……到处都是温热的水迹，而马龙蜷缩在浴缸边的角落里，头垂在一边，不知道是不是已经睡着了。

他身上穿的一件白色棉质浴袍已经被打得透湿，因为水汽而更加乌黑的头发贴在额前，显得皮肤雪一般光洁。唇形微翘的嘴唇半张着，呼吸轻缓，有种触目惊心的脆弱和优雅。

许昕站在门边上看着他，足足看了十几秒，才猛地回过神，用力的咳嗽了一声：“马工？马龙？……你还醒着吗？”

马龙慢慢抬起头来，没有睁眼，只哼了一声。

许昕小心翼翼地走进浴室，他把马龙从地上扶起来架到自己身上，伸手关了花洒，然后把这个漂亮的工程师再一次抱回了卧室。

他觉得自己死定了，张继科亲手买下并布置好的这座公寓，还从来没跟马龙一起在这间犹如婚房的卧室里呆过半秒钟。而自己却已经进来了两次，并且两次都抱着人事不省的马龙。

不管原因是什么，张继科知道了是一定要杀人的。

“你的睡衣在哪儿？衣服湿了必须得换下来。”

为了杜绝自己看到马龙的可能性，许昕背过身去面对着衣橱，做出一副正准备翻找睡衣的架势来。

身后一片沉寂，半晌才听马龙懒洋洋的问：“你怕我？”

许昕扶着衣橱门的手指都僵硬起来，喉咙也有点发紧：“我为什么要怕你？”

“是，你不怕我。”身后传来马龙的笑声：“——你怕张继科。”

“每个人都怕他，我只不过是其中之一。你以为江天一不怕他？陈玘不怕他？并不是被划归到这个圈子里就能每一个人都平起平坐，太子党的家族也有强有弱，太子党成员的能力也有强有弱！张家和张继科，就是这个圈子里公认的老大！这样一个人，我怕他又有什么错？”

许昕回过头还想说什么，但是在触及马龙的目光时猛的顿住了。

马龙倚坐在床头上，微微扬起头来看他，目光平稳沉静，却有种说不出来的……孤僻的意味。

“你看，我就不怕他。”马龙缓缓的说，声音里带着种空洞的舒缓，“我从第一次跟他见面开始，他给我展示出的就是暴力、强势、凶残无情的那一面。他打人不犯法，他持有枪支合法，他就是这个社会的暴力典型，所以我不愿意跟他打交道，甚至看他一眼都觉得厌恶。这不是害怕，就像我每天看到一只苍蝇在家里飞，我不会害怕这只苍蝇，但是我讨厌跟它一天二十四小时呆在同一个屋檐下。如果赶不走这只苍蝇，那我就自己离开。”

他顿了顿，接着说：“你说张继科是真的喜欢我，张继科也说他以后会改，会变好。但是在我来看，不论他以后变成怎样的一个好人，在我眼里他始终都代表着暴力和冷血，代表着卑劣、自私、仗势欺人。我永远都记得第一次我请他离开我家的时候，他用手铐把我反铐在椅子上，足足两天两夜。”

许昕听得张口结舌，久久说不出一个字。

半晌他才咳了一声，从喉咙里发出紧巴巴的声音：“为什么跟我说这些？”

“因为你今晚，看上去像是喝多了。”马龙低着头笑了，“尤其是你看着我的时候。”

许昕自认早就过了毛头小子的年龄，但是马龙话音未落的瞬间，他脸色轰然一下精彩起来，全身血液都涨到了脸上，紧接着他就恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“……我，我也喝多了。”马龙仰起头，疲倦的靠在床头上，叹息的声音轻微到几乎不闻，“我只是……只是太累了……”

许昕在原地站了很长时间，一句话都说不出来，却也挪不开脚步，头脑空白手足无措。而马龙就维持着那个姿势，脆弱的疲惫的仰着头，毫无防备的露出他线条漂亮的脖颈。

许昕知道这时他应该赶紧离开，应该立刻告辞，但是他张了几次嘴，都没法发出正常的语调。

就在这时他手机响了，在静谧的卧室里格外刺耳。

“……喂，陈玘？”

陈玘在电话那边劈头盖脸的问：“你在哪儿呢大昕，怎么打电话你家没人接？”

许昕不论如何也不敢照实说他在马龙的卧室里，不过幸好陈玘也就是那么一问，紧接着就转移了话题：“赶紧来医院一趟，出事了。赵霆在春畅园楼下被砍了一只胳膊，正送到你的医院去急救，你赶紧过来看看情况！”

许昕大惊：“什么？被砍了一只胳膊？！”

许昕赶到医院的时候有点晚，因为马龙听了电话之后要求同去，俩人就这个问题争执了很久，许昕本来是打定主意劝马龙在家休息的，但是对方态度坚决，脾气又拗，所以最终只能妥协。

到医院的时候已经快三点，手术还没做完，急救室外的走廊上围满了警察。陈玘正和医生说话，一见他们来，顿时愣了一下：“……马龙？你怎么来了？”

许昕张了张口，还没来得及解释，马龙说：“许医生载我来的。”

陈玘脸色一变。

“你们刚才在一起？”

许昕猛的僵住了。

马龙说：“他请我吃饭。”

这一句轻描淡写风淡云轻，几乎找不出半点多余的感情_色彩，就像路上见面打个招呼说“吃了吗？”一样正常。

但是他话音刚落，陈玘的眼神就立刻变了，许昕只觉得那目光就跟钢针似的刺在自己身上，搞得他浑身发麻。幸好陈玘片刻就收回目光，微笑着道：“马工刚出院，应该在家好好休息，这么晚了怎么能随便跑过来……你来了心意就尽到了，我叫个人送你回去。——啊不，已经这都三点了，一来一回还不知道折腾到什么时候，干脆我开个病房给你休息得了。”

说着他扭过头喊人：“小张！去跟副院打声招呼，叫他开个单人病房出来。”

一个穿警服的年轻人闻言哎了一声，转身匆匆走了。

马龙说：“我真不想再睡病床了……”但是说着就打了个哈欠，虽然他用手捂着，眼神里却带着掩饰不了的疲惫。

“将就一晚上吧，刚出院的时候是要小心点。身体不好最熬不得夜。”

陈玘话说得非常温和，但是也很坚决。马龙不想跟人在这个问题上争执，揉揉眼睛问：“赵霆究竟是怎么回事？”

一直处在尴尬状态中的许昕也一下子认真起来。

“哦，这个，刚才跟警察谈过了。老赵今晚叫了个小姐去春畅园，结果下车还没走到公寓，两个人就被人从身后打晕了，老赵被砍掉了右胳膊。”陈玘吸了口气，说：“案发时间是在十二点半左右，幸亏有邻居半夜回家发现了俩人，当时就打电话报了警，不然老赵这个失血量不一定能保得住性命。”

马龙皱眉问：“有什么线索吗？”

“难说。春畅园门口没有监控录像，这还是上次老赵招待一帮人去……去玩，然后就让人把公寓门口的监控给撤了。”

马龙微微的疑惑了：“玩什么？”

许昕大力的咳了几声，连陈玘都尴尬的别开了目光，“也……也没有什么，一般聚会而已。”

赵霆那种吃喝嫖赌样样精通的主儿，会搞什么聚会也不用多说。许昕作为一个有洁癖的医生，平时是不大去的；陈玘作为一个对这方面没什么特殊爱好的男人，也很少参加。但是偏偏事有凑巧，赵霆让人把春畅园门口监控录像撤掉的那一次，他们都在。

气氛一时小小的尴尬了一下。

马龙仿佛对这种尴尬浑然不觉，也没有对这帮太子党们的糜烂往事深究，只平静的问：“手还能接上吗？”

“有点危险，毕竟被砍下来的时间太长了，能捡回条命就算不错了。”

“……能捡回条命就算不错了。”马龙慢慢的重复着，侧着头笑了起来：“也许是他没做过分伤天害理的事情，所以命不该绝，虽然掉了一只胳膊，但是还留了一命呢。”

他说这话的时候虽然笑着，语调却相当冷淡，完全不像在说一个三更半夜特地要赶来探望的朋友，许昕不禁看了他一眼。

“你们先聊着，”马龙紧了紧风衣领口，呵着气说：“我去趟洗手间。”

陈玘微笑着点点头，一直看着他穿过人群往外走。

许昕“唉”的一声扶住额头，头疼无比的感叹：“幸亏今天不用我上手术，我一整天都没睡过了，真是头痛得要命……你说老赵这是怎么回事，被人寻仇？哪有寻仇的不要命，只要一只胳膊的？”

“说不定寻他仇的那个人认为这仇还不至于要一条命来偿还。”陈玘收回目光，淡淡的说，“说不定那个寻仇的认为赵霆不是江宏昌，没有撞死人家民工小孩，所以罪不至死。”

许昕一惊：“怎么又跟江宏昌扯上关系了？”

“江宏昌怎么死的你知道吧？一刀毙命，干净利落，整个颈椎骨都差点被劈断。你知道赵霆那条右胳膊被砍下来后的切口是怎样的吗？整个切面干净平滑，成一个完整利落的弧形，连点碎骨渣都没有。刀口从右肩胛骨砍入，割断肌肉、骨骼和血管后从腋下突出，直截了当的把右臂从身体上分离了出来。甚至当刀刃从腋下刺出的时候，都没有触碰到腋下刀口以外的任何一点皮肤。”

一般来说被刻意砍伤的人身上都不可能只有一条疤，不论是多么心狠手辣的人，下刀前总有迟疑，下刀后可能因为杀红了眼，又会停不住多砍几刀消气。

就算在打群架中被误伤一刀，那刀刃从进去到出来也会造成两道伤，进去的那一道浅，出来的那一道深。因为通常情况下砍人都是轻刀进、重刀出，自杀则正巧相反，法医分辨自杀还是他杀的时候就看这一点区别。

然而不论是江宏昌还是赵霆，他们的伤口都是极度平滑和完整的，形成一道整齐水平的疤痕，这就说明对方在砍人的时候用力很均匀，非常冷静，而且下手极度利索。

这不是一般人能制造出的刀伤，甚至一些专业人士都难以做到。

“一刀毙命了江宏昌，又一刀砍掉了赵霆的右臂。”陈玘深深吸了口气：“这两件事情，肯定是同一个人干的。”

许昕抽了口凉气，突然从骨髓里泛出一股寒意。

就在这时那个小张走过来，毕恭毕敬的对陈玘欠了欠身：“陈总，房间开好了，贵宾区一号。”

“麻烦你了。”陈玘抬脚要走，突然又想起什么，停下来对许昕冷笑：“你跟马龙在哪里吃饭呢，吃到凌晨三点？”

许昕一下子急了：“你想哪去了！我是请马工吃了顿饭，一不留神喝多了，然后我把他送回家照顾了一下，就这么点破事而已！操，你要是添油加醋的跟老张一说，老子就完蛋了！”

陈玘盯着许昕，目光里说不上来是什么意味，看得许昕心里直发毛：“喂，你……”

“好好干。”陈玘突然一拍他的肩，微笑着说：“你要是能把马龙从继科那里撬走，我一定厚厚封你一份谢礼！”

许昕一愣，陈玘转身大步流星的走了。

陈玘推开洗手间的门，马龙正背对着他，低头洗手。

马龙洗手很仔细，一根根手指都打上泡沫，连指甲和指根都仔仔细细的搓上一遍，直到泡沫厚厚的覆了满手，才打开温水一点点的冲干净。

陈玘就站在他身后，一动不动的盯着他看了好久，直到马龙冷不防开口：“你在看什么？”

陈玘一顿，收回目光：“——你好像很累的样子。房间已经开好了，我带你过去？”

马龙关上水龙头，语气讽刺地说：“陈总真是大忙人，为了一个并不相熟的朋友大半夜跑来医院亲自操持，又要为一个八竿子打不着的人帮忙开房。这要是不认识您的人见了，还以为您是个专职跑腿管闲事的呢。”

他一开口陈玘就忍不住笑，说到最后一句的时候笑意更加深了：“我怎么才发现，马工嘴上功夫也挺厉害的……不过你有句话没说错，区区一个赵霆还不值得我费心劳神，我大半夜的站在这里是因为……我想知道谁是下一个。”

马龙漫不经心的反问：“什么下一个？”

“第一个是江宏昌，第二个是赵霆，下一个会是谁？”

马龙没有回头，他听见陈玘一步步走近，一直走到他身后才停下脚步，声音再响起时已经接近贴在他耳边了。

“——马工，你认为呢？”

明明是这样意味不明的问话，陈玘的声音却还带着笑意，甚至比平时还要更平缓，更……温柔。

马龙闭上眼睛，声音冰冷：“我怎么知道，我又不是凶手。”

他连掩饰都不屑的冷淡态度就像尖针一样刺人，陈玘缓缓退后半步，目光越过马龙的肩膀，从镜子里望着他的眼睛，语气中带着叹息，“……是，谁是下一个受害者只有凶手才知道。不过我有点为这个凶手担心，赵霆是张家大少爷张晋飞的铁磁，两年前张晋飞车祸撞人，赵霆还在法庭上帮他做伪证，最后才让他脱罪释放。这次他平白无故被砍了一只胳膊，张晋飞甚至整个张家都不会善罢甘休的。”

马龙沉默了一会儿，低声说：“这又关陈总什么事了，白替别人操心。”

陈玘一字一顿的说：“我只操心我愿意操心的事！”

他这话说得斩钉截铁，甚至跟他平时温和圆滑的处世态度都完全不同，以至于马龙一时间被镇住了，整个氛围刹那间陷入一片完全的静寂中。

这时门外走廊上隐隐传来警察纷乱的脚步和医生护士大声交谈的声音，约莫是手术结束了。

马龙转过身，脸上神情已经恢复如常：“陈总不去看看情况？”

“……贵宾区一号间，我先带你过去吧，天都要亮了。”陈玘微笑起来，做出一个请的手势：“跟我走。”

马龙眉心不可察觉的紧了一紧，擦肩而过的时候定定看了陈玘一眼。陈玘脸上带着笑，迎着马龙的目光，表情半点不变。

穿过一片忙乱的急救室走廊，他们两人进了电梯往楼上走，一路没有人开口说话。直到站定在贵宾区一号房的门前，陈玘才猛然想起什么似的拍了拍额头：“听说你今晚喝多了，要不要叫碗汤上来醒醒酒再睡？”

“……不用，谢谢。”

“我帮你叫吧。酒没醒过来就睡，小心明天早上头疼。”

“不！我想休息了，谢谢！”

陈玘笑了一下，低声叹息：“你那天在酒店玩牌的时候跟江宏昌挺客气的啊，张继科生日那天跟赵霆也有说有笑，怎么唯独见了我就没个好脸色呢？”

马龙不自觉的抿紧了嘴唇。

“不过也巧，你给谁好脸色，谁紧接着就遭人寻仇了。”陈玘扶着额头失笑：“这样说起来，我还算比较幸运的。”

马龙冷冷的说：“只要你不怕也被人砍掉一只手，我不介意给你好脸色！”

“……我不怕。”陈玘笑起来，说：“我愿意。”

马龙忍无可忍的哼了一声，一步踏进房间，用力摔上房门。

陈玘摸摸自己的鼻子，摇头笑了一会儿，才转身慢慢的离开了。

赵霆最终抢回了一条命，却失去了一只胳膊。

如同陈玘所警告的那样，在赵霆出事的第二天张晋飞就赶到医院，把做手术的医生挨个骂了一顿。为此很多医生来找许昕抱怨：被砍快一个小时才送来医院，能把人救活就不错了，竟然还幻想把砍掉的胳膊接回去？！

压力巨大的不仅仅是医生，警察也遭受了无妄之灾。

没有录像，没有线索，没有目击者，唯一受害人赵霆完全没看见凶手，那个酒店小姐又根本不顶用……就算他们个个是神探狄仁杰转世，也未必能在这么短的时间里找到凶手！

张晋飞是个清高自许、目下无尘的人，要这样一个人去理解办案调查的难度那是不可能的。在张晋飞的认知里，只要他不断向警察施加压力，这些人就能很快找出凶手来给他一个交代。

因为他是张家老大，他有一个开国元勋的爷爷和一个位高权重的老爸，只要他开口吩咐了，那么警察就必须立刻抓到凶手。如果警察不能立刻办到，那么原因肯定是他给公安局施加的压力还不够大。

张晋飞大骂警察的当天陈玘也在，一直笑眯眯的听着，时不时还劝两句：“行了大飞，你都骂成这样他们肯定不敢再偷懒了。等张二回来让他也来看看，他跟荀局长熟得很。”

“继科什么时候回来？！都出了这种事情……”

“张二去青岛是去核实黑蛟的数据，什么时候回来还真说不准……”

张晋飞怒气未消，一下子瞪起眼睛：“你不是他死党吗怎么这个都说不准？”

“毕竟事关重大，军委几个机要部门都要求数字越精确越好。”陈玘笑着摆摆手：“乐观点啊大飞，赵霆能捡回一条命来，这是好事情。”

张晋飞愤愤的哼了一声，不说话了。

临走的时候陈玘起身去送他，一直送到楼梯口，又聊了几句两家长辈的事情才分手告别。张晋飞下午还要准备开会，车已经在楼下等着了；陈玘下午也要去公司坐办公室，他在医院里呆了一夜，这时候得抓紧时间去换个衣服吃点东西。

陈玘回到走廊上，突然看见马龙站在走廊的窗台边，眼睛望着窗外的楼下，脸色极其……可怕。

他似乎正紧紧盯着什么东西，不知道是因为克制还是压抑，整个身体都在微微战栗。他双手紧按在窗台上，指甲和关节都泛出了青白色，用力之大好像要把十指都生生撇断。

陈玘从没见过他这个样子，不假思索的一步冲上去抓住了他的手：“你怎么了！”

马龙猛的一个激灵，就像从一个噩梦中挣脱出来那样全身一颤，好几秒钟后才慢慢恢复正常，目光也逐渐恢复焦距。

陈玘扭头过去看窗外，医院大门口毫无动静，只有几个病人在散步聊天，更远处的马路上时不时开过几辆车。

“——你怎么回事，哪里不舒服？要不你回去稍微……”

“我没事。”马龙低声打断了陈玘，“我才要问你怎么了。”

陈玘顺着他的目光一低头，才发现自己还紧抓着他的手。

“……不好意思。”陈玘停顿几秒钟，缓缓松开手：“我……刚才有点担心你。”

马龙的目光带着他一贯的冷淡：“那陈总担心的事情还真多……”

张继科从青岛回来得十分迅速，几乎是早上把事情彻底搞定下午他就乘飞机回北京了，搞得接待方啧啧称奇。

这年头上边来人就等同于来了个祖宗，必须要毕恭毕敬好好接待，如果来的人好奢侈好享受，接待方出一层血都算轻的。

张继科来前青岛前接待人员就知道这人是太子党中的太子党，又是出了名不好惹的主儿，所以一应事物全都按照最高规格来准备。谁知道张继科是个习惯于部队生活的人，晚上按时睡白天按时起，既不要求山珍海味花天酒地，也不要求高床软卧美人在侧。据说是在北京有个情深意重的老相好，感情实在太深，所以张二少决定守身了。

接待方简直眼睛都要瞪脱窗了，只听说过张二少脾气暴躁、性格狂傲，没听说他还是个痴情种子啊！

张继科办完了事情，一秒钟都等不得的往北京赶。这边刚下飞机那边就被直接送去军委，各种数据报告和保密检测一直持续了三天，三天后出来，才知道赵霆出事了。

这个消息还是陈玘打电话告诉他的，张继科嗯嗯啊啊的听着，当听说张晋飞特地为这事去医院骂人的时候他一下子炸了：“操，还他妈的嫌事情不够多？为了个赵霆就去给公安局施压，他怎么不头上戴个傻逼二世祖的帽子去游街啊？”

“你现在回张家吗？”陈玘在电话那边问道。

“老子傻了才回去。”

电话那边静默了一会儿，“张司令没叫你？”

“打我电话了，就在刚才。哪个溜须拍马的狗杂种跑去跟老爷子通风报信来着？反正我就当没接到。”

陈玘笑起来：“去马工家？”

张继科看着车窗前平坦的大路，心情突然一下愉快起来，就像有一道暖洋洋的热流涌过心脏，舒服得每一个毛孔每一个细胞都舒展开来，说话声音里也不由自主的带了些暖意：“在路上呢，马上就到了。”

“许昕说马工胃溃疡挺严重的，累不得气不得，最好不要情绪激动，要静养。”陈玘顿了顿，又说：“你看着办吧。”

张继科还没来得及答话，陈玘那边就挂断了。

张继科到家时差不多是吃晚饭的时间，天际红霞如血，暮色四合。大街上到处是放学的孩子和下班的大人，和着楼下小饭馆里飘出阵阵饭香，处处一派温馨的人间烟火。

张继科用钥匙开了门，出乎意料客厅里非常暗，家里一盏灯都没开。张继科还以为马龙胆敢下班后不回家，挨着各个房间轮番搜索了一圈，最后在书房里发现了熟睡的马龙。

他披着一件家居的厚实睡衣，坐在宽大的扶手椅里，头搁在桌面上，埋在手臂之间。睡衣的衣襟从一侧肩膀上滑下来，白皙柔滑的皮肤在房间昏暗的光线里，仿佛带着薄薄的微光一般，让人移不开眼睛。

他双眼紧闭着，睡梦中的面容非常平静安详，完全看不出平时冷淡疏离的模样。从脖颈到肩膀的线条削瘦优美，肌肉紧致而收敛的包裹在纤细的骨骼上。

张继科俯身看着他，就这样一动不动的看了很久，才慢慢伸出手去，触摸他修长的脖颈。那块皮肤软滑温热得仿佛能把张继科的手指溶进去一般，让他忍不住想用力摩挲，想按在怀里狠狠的亲吻……

马龙在睡梦中陡然觉得身体一轻，他刚睁眼时还没反应过来，愣愣的盯着张继科好几秒，才猛地开始挣扎：“你干什么？把我放下来！”

张继科打横抱着马龙，一边反脚踢上卧室门，一边把他往大床上一丢，随即整个人都压上去，低沉的笑道：“干你。”

马龙一僵，随即扬手就打，但是耳光还没落到张继科脸上就被一把抓住了。张继科也不在乎他想打自己，就着这个姿势去亲吻马龙的手背，含混不清的哄：“乖宝儿，让我做一个，一个多月真是憋死老子了……”

“滚出去找别人做！”

“不要，老子就喜欢你。”张继科顺着马龙的手背亲吻上去，气喘吁吁的低笑，“就喜欢你一个。”

开襟式的睡衣只要轻轻一拉衣带就能完全敞开，张继科按着马龙的腰防止他挣扎，一边在他身上一气儿乱亲。马龙刚忍不住破口大骂，张继科低头去狎昵的蹭了蹭他腿间毫无动静的性器，问：“宝贝儿，这里想我没？”

要害被人这样不忌讳的蹭弄着，马龙的脸刹那间红得要滴出血来：“……恶心！”

张继科不以为然：“有什么好恶心的，我喜欢你，我就想跟你做爱，身体欲望是人类最本能的需求了，没什么好遮掩的。”

马龙被他这种无赖行径气得说不出话来，刚想用手推开他，突然身下的器官被张继科一口含住，一个滚字还没说出口就变了调儿。

“你……你在干什么……”

“让你也舒服舒服。”张继科恬不知耻的吞吐着马龙的欲望，还用舌头挑逗着在铃口画圈，时不时用手刺激一下两个圆球，很快嘴里的器官就开始充血勃起。没有人能抵挡住性器被人含在嘴里的快感，马龙一开始还想扇张继科的耳光，但是抬手就丧失了所有力气，一阵阵快感仿佛电流一样刺激得他骨髓发酥，整个人腰身都软成了一滩水。

眼底的水汽顺着脸颊，缓缓洇进头发里。马龙只觉得脸上一阵阵发烫，想说话却说不出来，嘴里无意识的呻吟和抽噎，那压抑的抽泣就仿佛春药一般让张继科心里愈加发狂。他想伸手去推开张继科的头，但是手指颤抖着发软，最终顺着张继科的脸颊滑落下去，看上去就好像他在抚摸张继科一般。

张继科一下子激动了，抓住他的手狠狠背过去，在一个重重的深喉过后让马龙痛痛快快射了出来。他甚至没有在马龙高潮的时候退出去，以至于精液全射进了他嘴里，差点把他给呛着。

张继科把精液全吞了下去，残留的一点用手抹在马龙后穴上，紧接着把马龙一翻身，把自己硬得发痛的欲望迫不及待插了进去。

进入的时候马龙还处在高潮的颤栗中，根本没有力气抵抗，他甚至没有感受到往常的剧痛感，张继科插进去以后就感觉自己被湿热紧致的甬道包围了，爽得让他想叹气。那感觉好像全身上下每一个细胞都沉浸在愉悦和亢奋里，简直让人激动莫名。

马龙脸埋在枕头里，发出一声压抑而颤抖的喘息。张继科就着相连的体态俯下身，把他的脸强行扳过来，又低沉的笑着亲吻他眼角的泪水，说：“你哭什么呢，有什么好丢人的？你这样也很好看啊。”

马龙没有办法回答，他觉得羞耻，但是却无法控制自己的反应，没有办法抵抗身体深处那饥渴烧灼的欲望和过度刺激的愉悦。他从来没有过这样的感觉，在床上的事情中他所得到的大多是痛苦和屈辱，就算偶尔肉体上得到快感，也伴随着强烈的羞辱和心理上的抵触，让他事后加倍的反感。这是第一次，那种焦灼和欲望压过了羞耻，让他完全沉浸在电流般的刺激中无法自拔。

张继科一开始还能狎昵的调笑一下，随后的抽插就越来越猛烈，连他自己都无暇用语言来调戏马龙了。从来没有过的配合让他有种水乳交融的错觉，快感也获取得更加顺畅，高潮来得比任何一次都要猛烈。喷射的时候他甚至有种灭顶般的激奋，在马龙体内深处足足喷射了十几秒才完全发泄完。那巨大的满足感让他回不过神来，一直深埋在马龙体内回味了很久都没有拔出来。

直到喘息声慢慢平静下去，张继科才撑起上半身，亲昵的亲马龙的脸，问：“爽吗宝贝儿？”

马龙闭着眼睛，脸上的红晕还没完全散去，却面无表情。

张继科也不在意，笑着亲吻他额上的汗湿，心满意足的叹气：“可想死我了。”

就在这时张继科扔在床头柜上的手机响了，号码竟然是来自张家老宅的私号。张继科刚刚完事，心情还比较好，只骂了一声就接起来，懒洋洋的问：“谁啊？”

张司令威严的声音响起来：“我给你打电话你怎么不接？！赶紧回来！”

“这个，我现在不大方便啊。”张继科说着转过身去，连着被子把马龙抱在怀里，“人都说小别胜新婚，我这今天才回来，正新婚着呢……”

“把你那个工程师安顿好然后立刻过来！”

张继科顿了顿，有点不耐烦的问：“怎么搞的又？先是江宏昌然后是赵霆，这回又是谁出事了？”

“——这回是你。”张司令在电话那边厉声命令：“我不管你新不新婚，立刻给我回家一趟！”

如果不是张司令勒令张继科在一个小时之内必须赶回家，他完全可以再来一次的。一想起平时连摸个小手都不能的马龙，红晕满脸春水盈盈的被按在他身下呻吟喘息，张继科就觉得全身细胞都亢奋得膨胀起来了……

从三环开车到张家的一路上张继科一直保持高潮般痴笑的表情，直到车停在家门口他才咳嗽一声，整整衣领，轻快的跳下去。

结果一进家门他就感觉到不对了。

客厅里一个保姆都没有，司令夫人和他大嫂都坐在沙发上，两个人眼眶都红红的。张晋飞在一旁轻声安慰着这两个女人，司令夫人把大儿子搂在怀里，时不时用手帕擦一下眼睛。

张继科吓了一跳，心说就算是我出事了你们也不用这样吧，老子当年在军工基地差点被试爆的炸弹炸死你们也没有这样啊。

“妈，你这是……”

司令夫人急忙用手帕擦了擦眼角，打断了张继科的疑问：“——快去吧，你爸爸在书房等你。”

张继科带着一脑袋问号去了书房，一进门就看见张司令坐在靠背椅上，挺直着腰板，满脸严肃。

张继科上一次见到他这个样子还是张晋飞出车祸撞死两个人的时候，忍不住唬了一跳：“爸，你这是怎么了？”

“我这是怎么了？我这都是被你给气出来的！”张司令重重骂了一句，看到张继科迷惑不解的神色，心又软了。这儿子从小到大没让父母操半点的心，别人家娇生惯养的孩子都不舍得送去部队，只有他十八岁一到就自己跑去参了军。眼见着十几年在部队里摸爬滚打，什么苦都吃了，什么罪都受了，外边的事情从没拿回家让父母担忧过，倒是很快就成了家里的顶梁柱。

张司令骂不下去了，叹了口气问：“你刚才在哪里？”

张继科莫名其妙，一摊手说：“还用问吗？当然是在我相好家啊……爸我知道你有点难接受，但是没关系，我会等您慢慢想通的。”

“放屁！”张司令一拍桌子，又强忍着缓和了一下，问：“你什么时候去青岛的？”

“半个月前吧。”

“我听说你去青岛之前，赵霆给你搞了个生日宴会，结果就因为你那个工程师跟人家多说了两句话，你就在大庭广众之下说要弄死他？后来还把那个工程师打得胃出血，送医院抢救去了？”

张继科脸色难堪了一下：“我这不是一时情绪激动嘛……”

“情绪激动你就能想弄死谁就弄死谁？你眼里还有没有王法了？”张司令声音都变了，目光如电的直直盯着张继科，一字一顿的问：“张继科，你给我说老实话。这次赵霆的手被砍，是不是你干的？”

张继科正伸手拿桌上的茶喝，张司令话音刚落他就喷了：“爸你开玩笑呢吧！赵霆出事的时候我在青岛！那天晚上我守着十几个当量测定仪忙活了一夜！您不会觉得您儿子有分身术，大半夜的分出一个克隆体来北京杀人吧？”

“你以为我不知道你在北京有多少狐朋狗友？你想要搞谁还用亲自动手？几百个人都可以证明你要弄死赵霆，这是什么？这是作案动机！”

“有作案动机也得有作案时间啊。”张继科看了看张司令的表情，赶紧说：“……好了爸，你想想你儿子是那种动了手还不敢承认的人吗？”

张司令冷冷的盯着他，不说话。

“咳，再说这种事情要做肯定是我自己做了，吃醋上火收拾人，这怎么能委托朋友去干呢？砍他一条胳膊？要么就一刀子捅进去完事，砍一条胳膊算什么？”

张继科想了想，又说：“我知道您担心我，但是我又不小了，早就知道轻重了。上次把人打得胃出血送医院的事情搞得我清醒了很多，在青岛的时候我就一直在考虑，觉得以后不能再这样下去了。赵霆那人我本来就没打算跟他算账，您想我要是收拾了他，岂不是承认了我这顶绿帽子戴结实了吗？那不仅是在给我自己难堪，我家那位他也难堪啊。”

张司令盯着他瞪了半晌，点点头说：“……我本来也觉得，不会是你做的。”

“嗯……啊？！那您老人家急吼吼把我叫过来干吗？”

“因为有人指认是你做的。”张司令顿了顿，冷笑起来。

张继科猛地抬起头：“谁？”

“乌、纪、威。”张司令一字一顿的说。

张继科一听到乌纪威三个字，脸色登时就变了：“操他妈的！老子在青海为了他那个东西忙得团团转，他倒在北京捅我刀子！我干的？凭什么说是我干的？他亲眼见着了？”

“你回来的前一天，乌纪威手下的人把赵霆从医院带走了，从此就没人再见过赵霆。今天早上的时候公安那边就放出话来，说是赵霆指认了你手下的一个警卫小徐，说他看到了凶手的脸。联系一下你去青岛前当众说要弄死赵霆的事情，很容易让人怀疑到你头上。”

“那帮办案的是吃干饭的？赵霆怎么说他们就怎么信？！”

“你听我说完。乌纪威当年得罪了太多大家族的人，他这次醒来之前我就想到，最近我们家风头太盛，一定会成为他的首要目标。果然他回北京之后就开始对晋飞发难，”张司令低声叹了口气：“本来我是不支持你妈非要把你大哥顶到那个位置上去的，时机太不凑巧了。乌纪威当年就是从军需部门起家，那个位置对他来说太敏感……何况你哥哥，他也确实没干什么好事。”

张继科想起进门时看到司令夫人和大嫂的肉麻样子——果然不是为了他。

“我相信赵霆的事不是你干的，就算是你干的，也惹不出什么风波来，毕竟赵霆只是个没身家没背景的商人，稍微安抚一下也就完事了。”张司令说这话的时候神情不大自然，老将军清正刚直了一辈子，这种恃强凌弱的事情从自己嘴里说出来总觉得不是个味儿，“——但是现在情况不同，张晋飞进军需处的事情是你找人安排的，而你又出了赵霆这么个漏子，所以你们两边就同时起火了。”

张司令跟这个青出于蓝胜于蓝的儿子解释了一下利害关系，叹了口气说：“你大哥的能力一般，位置本来就不大牢靠，只要乌纪威出手，搞掉他是易如反掌的事情。不过我觉得你大哥暂时还不值得他亲自动手，我又是个快要退居二线的老头子，真正要对付一个家族，首先就要对付这个家族的中坚力量。”

张继科愣了一下，“——我？”

张司令沉默不语。

“这个预感我有。”张继科嗤笑着摇摇头，“这两年我确实升得有点快，上面还暗示年底我能升副厅级，估计早就被人盯上了。要说大哥被乌纪威抓小辫子，搞不好还是因为我才牵涉出来的。”

张司令忍不住劝道：“你也别什么都往自己头上认……”

“这倒没什么，反正都是一家人，一笔写不出两个张。等过了这一关，以后不论怎样都能找补回来。”张继科顿了顿，说：“明天我就去跟上边说放弃升副厅级的计划，最近确实要更低调一点。只要我下去了，乌纪威应该没兴趣在老大身上浪费时间。”

张司令沉默良久，最终叹了口气：“只能这样了。不过就是……有点委屈你。”

张继科笑起来，说：“您跟我说这么见外的话。”

张司令心里清楚，本来张继科就不同意安排老大进军需部，是司令夫人一意要求他才勉强答应的。眼下张晋飞在军需部门搞得乌烟瘴气，不仅仅给自己丢了脸，也弄得张继科很难做人。

张继科明年升副厅级本来是计划好的事情，但是张晋飞在总军需处的所作所为实在丢份，为了躲避乌纪威的锋头，也为了让张家不太显眼，张继科不得不暂时搁置自己的仕途。

司令夫人一向宠爱老大，凡事都首先为大儿子打算。虽然天下父母心都是偏的，但是这样做未免对张继科有点不公平。

张司令脸上难得露出不忍的神情，低声劝了一句：“继科，爸爸知道你是为了咱们家，不过你也不能光为了这个家着想……你看你这么大的人了，连个正经女朋友都没有，上次我说给你置个院子结婚你也不要……当然了，父母不是在催你结婚，我跟你妈只是希望能在活着的时候能看到你结婚生子，日子过得和和美美的……”

谁知道刚才还一脸懂事孝顺的张继科突然脸一板，正儿八经的退后半步，给他父亲鞠了一躬。

“你干什么？”张司令吓了一跳。

“爸，我还在青岛的时候我妈打了个电话，说给我介绍了个王副市长家的姑娘。”张继科顿了顿，有点无奈的叹了口气：“据说那姑娘才貌双全哪哪都好，但是儿子不孝，这辈子是不大想结婚了。”

张司令差点把一口水喷出来：“你说什么？不想结婚？”

“是。我已经找到能跟他过一辈子的人了。”

张司令张了好几次嘴都说不出来话，半晌才试探性的问：“……就是那个被你打得胃出血的工程师？”

“我不是故意的！”张继科一下子炸了，低声吼道：“我是真喜欢他！”

作为一个父亲，张司令从没见过这个桀骜不驯混不吝的儿子对什么人能有这么执着，他一下子就被张继科的反应给惊住了。

搞了半天刚才这小子大义凌然的放弃明年升副厅级，原来是为了现在跟父母讲条件——你看为了张家我连前途都放弃了，你总不能再为结婚的事情为难我了吧。

张司令额角抽动了两下，想拿出一家之主的威风来，但是看看长得比自己都高了的儿子，那威风还没鼓起来就一下子泄气了：“你倒是想为他不结婚，但是人家愿不愿意跟你过一辈子？听陈家那孩子说，你当初可是拿着枪把人堵在了家门口，后来人也不是心甘情愿跟你的……”

“不是心甘情愿又怎么了，只要人还在，以后总能慢慢哄回来。再说我这不是在改好吗？”张继科举起一只手，像模像样的发誓：“我保证以后再不动手打人，一定改掉爆脾气，好好对他，孝顺您二老。”

张司令盯着儿子看了半天，低声问：“——你真心的？”

“绝对真心。您老人家不会接受不了吧？这都什么年代了！社会早就……”

“老子吃过的盐比你吃过的饭还多，走过的桥比你走过的路还多！”张司令一声冷哼，声音低了下去：“当年打仗的时候脑袋别在裤腰带上，有今天没明天的，部队里什么没见过……你这样儿的，太小儿科了。”

这回换成张继科一下子惊住了。

“能找到真心喜欢的人，那是种福气。但是要说一辈子长长久久的过下去，那可就难了。想当年我们军打越南的时候……”张司令沉默了一下，很久才突然叹了口气，疲惫的道：“你要是来真的，就哪天抽个空把人带回来吃顿饭，给我跟你妈也认识认识。总是在外边不见家人，到底不算个事。”

张继科知道他老子一向开放明事理，但是没想到居然开放到这种程度，顿时大喜：“那行！没问题！您可得先跟我妈打好招呼，这星期天我就把人带回来！”

虽然父子俩谈到很晚，但张继科仍然执意回马龙的小公寓 他到家已经深更半夜了，卧室里亮着一盏橙黄色的小灯，马龙在床上侧卧着，被子从肩膀上滑下来，露出一段光洁的后颈。他的身体随着呼吸缓缓起伏，平静而安稳。

张继科脱了外衣，轻手轻脚的走到床边上，尽量不压动床垫慢慢地躺下来。

他躺在马龙身边，看着他耳朵后一小块柔嫩的皮肤，不由得有些心猿意马，抬手轻轻抚摸着马龙的头发。

窗外映出深夜都市的霓虹灯，窗口半开着，温和的晚风拂动着窗帘。远处隐约传来马路上车辆的声音，在这静谧的夜晚里就仿佛潮水一般，渐渐的远去了……

张继科凑过去亲了亲马龙的发旋儿，正准备关灯睡觉，突然马龙动了动，低声问：“……张继科？”

张继科只要被叫名字就觉得很幸福，轻声回了一句：“嗯，睡吧。”

谁知道他还没幸福完，马龙接下来的话就兜头泼他一盆冷水：“洗澡了吗？”

“……不会吧这都几点了！乖，将就一下啊。”

马龙揉揉眼睛，从床上爬起来，拎起枕头就头也不回的往外走。张继科吓了一跳：“你上哪儿？”

“睡书房。”

张继科一骨碌爬起来：“差不多得了啊你！行行行，我去洗澡，洗澡总行了吧。操，大半夜的回来还不给老子上床……”

张继科一边嘀咕着一边草草去浴室冲了一把战斗澡，速度快得像打仗，然后全身上下带着水珠冲出来。

他迅速爬到床上去，连人带被子把马龙往怀里一抱，问：“这下行了吧？”

马龙紧紧闭着眼睛，也不说话。

“就你事多。”张继科嘀咕了一句，又笑起来：“对了，有件事情告诉你。我今天跟我爸说起你来，他叫我把你带回家看看，就这个星期天，你看怎么样？”

马龙有一瞬间什么反应都没有，紧接着猛地睁开眼睛。

张继科从身后抱着他，当然看不见他脸上什么表情，见他半天没动静，还以为他没听见，又问了一句：“啊，怎么样？这个星期天跟我回趟家吧？我家老爷子老太太，还有老大跟他媳妇都在，没外人。”

马龙沉默了很久，久到张继科都以为他睡着了的时候，才低声说：“好。”

“……啊？同意啦？”张继科大喜过望，“同意去见我家老爷子啦？”

马龙伸手啪的一声关上灯，明显不想再多说一个字。这拒绝的态度并没有影响到张继科的好心情，他摸黑在马龙脸上亲了一口，愉快的说：“行，睡觉！”

卧室里一片黑暗，静寂犹如潮水一般汹涌而入。黑夜犹如长河一般，远远传来马路上车辆驶过的声音，仿佛河岸飘渺的微光一样朦胧不清。

不知道什么时候马龙睁开眼睛，盯着黑暗中某片看不见的灰尘，安静了很久很久。

张继科对马龙答应跟他回家的事情感到很惊喜，导致他连续几天都心情巨好，看谁都觉得是俊男美女世界第一可爱。这罕见的好心情甚至让他那帮狐朋狗友都深感诧异。

星期六那天晚上陈玘打电话来叫张继科出去打牌，没想到被一口拒绝了：“不行，我得在家做菜。”

陈玘大吃一惊：“没菜叫饭店送几个就是了，再不行你带着马工出来，我请！”

“晚饭早吃过了，这是明天带我家去的。没办法啊，明天媳妇儿上门见公婆，得表现表现。”

陈玘还来不及思考这跟张继科在家做饭有什么关系，就先被马龙上张家做客的事情搞懵了，半晌才问：“……你打算怎么把马工弄去你家？铐起来绑车上？”

“去你妈的，老子是土匪吗？上我家这事儿可是马龙自愿的，我没强迫他。”

陈玘沉默半晌，才咳了一声，喃喃的道：“很好，很好……愿意跟你回家了……那你可要好好对他，凡事多顺着点，别再张口就骂抬手就打的了……”

张继科刚想反驳几句，陈玘就已经挂断了电话。

张继科从小就会自己弄吃的，又在部队里锻炼了几年，做起饭来可唬人了。晚上马龙都上床睡觉了，还能听见厨房里传来叮叮当当的声响，夹杂着各种食物勾人的香气。

第二天早上他起床一看，餐厅桌子上放着四个大食盒：一个是各种菇类山珍和猪肉软骨的杂炒，香菇一朵朵肥嫩透亮，软骨已经渗透了汤汁，一块块儿鲜脆酥软；一个是红烧小山羊腿，这种东西做法很复杂，先炸、再煮、最后红烧，最后出来肉质脆嫩，浓鲜微辣，是一种极其复杂的家常美味。再一个是西安羊肉汤，熬得极浓，汤汁纯白，大骨头里满满的都是骨髓；最后一个食盒里是一摞葱油饼，采用苏式烙饼那种酥脆千层的做法，烙得金黄油亮，一打开就一股扑鼻的浓香。

张继科一边换鞋一边说：“待会儿进家门的时候你拎着，就当是你做的。”

“……为什么？”

“买的东西不是不好看嘛，我爸妈他们又不缺那个。咱们两手空空的又不好看，还不如自己弄几个菜带去，又干净又别致。”

马龙指着那几个食盒，脸色都僵了：“张继科，你当你父母是傻子，看不出这是他们亲生儿子做的？”

“他们哪看得出来！我从来就没在家做过饭。”张继科本来都伸手去开门了，突然又把门一关，转身板着马龙的下巴亲了一口：“宝贝儿，我从生下来到现在，也就伺候过你一个！”

马龙烦躁地把他一推，张继科也不在意，哈哈笑着摸了摸马龙的脸。

司令夫人一大早起来就在家里坐立不安，一会儿起身看看自己的打扮有没有乱，一会儿又去看看餐桌上的摆设还差什么。张晋飞和他媳妇都被母亲紧张的情绪感染了，眼观鼻鼻观心的坐在桌边当隐形人；张司令倒是很放得开，一到点儿就端端正正坐在餐桌前，挺直着腰板看报纸。

“还看什么看！马上人就要上门了，还看！”司令夫人看看大座钟，终于急了：“这都几点了，不行，我还得给继科打个电话去。”

“你就坐下来吧！”张司令把她按回椅子上，叹了口气：“你着急也没用，今天这场硬仗迟早会来的。要怪你就去怪你生的好儿子，黄花大闺女看不上，自己搞乱七八糟的事情还强迫人家跟他一起搞，真是造……”

“造孽啊”三个字没说完，警卫员在外间打起了报告：“首长，张部长来了。”

司令夫人豁然起身，还没迎上前去，就看见张继科哗啦一下推门进来，脸上带着笑，看上去一副神清气爽的表情。

一个白白生生，气质极稳重的年轻男子跟张继科后边走进餐厅，错开张继科大概两步远。这人神情寡淡，眉眼却相当俊秀，穿着样式简单的白衬衣、黑色西装长裤，干干净净清清爽爽，透出一股知识分子的书香气儿来。

他神情虽冷，却也没有失了礼数，进门先对司令夫妇点了点头，又放下手里的一个大塑料袋。

保姆紧赶两步接过来，司令夫人往袋子里扫了一眼，看见是几个满满当当的食盒，想必是在家做了菜带过来的。不管是岳母看女婿还是婆婆见儿媳，会做饭总是能赢得长辈的欢心。且不说这菜做得好不好，总之只要会做，就说明听话懂事，会操持家务。

可怜司令夫人万万没想到，马龙在家基本上是十指不沾阳春水，非要上赶着做饭的是她那脾气暴躁、位高权重的儿子张继科。

“介绍一下啊，这是马龙，在冶金科研所工作，我们在一起有两年多了。这是我爸，这是我妈。”张继科指了指张司令，又指了指司令夫人，对马龙说：“叫伯父伯母就行了。”

马龙伸手跟司令夫妇分别握了一下，低声道：“张司令好，张夫人好。”

张继科脸色顿时一黑。

马龙是这样的一个人，他天生心性就比人稳重，个性极其沉静。良好的家教能从一个人的眼神、表情、动作和举止透露出来，张司令跟他一握手一说话，就立刻认识到这个年轻人不是个攀附权贵的人，十有八九是好人家出身的孩子。看他礼貌而疏远的模样，又觉得今天上门来吃饭估计是张继科在一厢情愿，人家八成不想来。

张司令叹了口气，满脸慈祥地说：“快坐快坐，别站着了，千万别拘束。”

张继科他妈刚才转到厨房里，偷偷检阅食盒里的饭菜去了。这一看不要紧，养尊处优几十年的司令夫人对马龙的做菜水准大为惊叹，心里顿时给他又多打了几分。

她倒不觉得张继科会真跟一个男人过一辈子，最多也就是贪新鲜几年在一块处处，该结婚时还是要结婚的。如果他结婚前这几年的伴是个安分守己的人，会做饭，还懂得照顾人，那么是男是女其实都不重要。最多等俩人分手时多给他几个钱，打发掉就好了。

所以司令夫人从厨房出来的时候，脸上也带了些柔和的暖意，微笑着招呼马龙：“来来，快坐快坐，马上就开饭了。”

马龙点点头，寡言不语。

张继科又指指他大哥夫妇俩，对马龙介绍：“这是我们家老大张晋飞，这是我嫂子。我大哥平时不喜欢出门，你大概没见过他。不过他喜欢跟人打牌，你们八成是有共同话题的。”

张晋飞的妻子齐小若从马龙进门起，就一直偷偷打量这个传说中的男人。对于同性恋这种事她是非常不能理解的，不过她到底是高官家庭出身，就算心里再怎么着不以为然，表面上也不会太给人家难堪。张继科介绍她时她稍微起了起身，盈盈微笑着说：“你好！”

谁知道马龙却没有回应她，甚至连看都没看她一眼。

从张继科说“这是我们家老大张晋飞”开始，他的目光就钉在张晋飞身上，有一瞬间他甚至整个人都无法动作，全身肌肉都绷紧得发痛。他甚至无法抬起右手，因为血流速度过快而产生的轻微麻痹感从指间弥漫上来，一点一滴的蚕食心脏。

他无法呼吸，也说不出话。血流一阵阵冲击着大脑，让他的太阳穴突突直跳。

那样多的血色，那样触目惊心，他的视线被大片大片染红，甚至看不清其他东西……

“马龙？马龙！你怎么了？”

马龙一个激灵，扶了一下额头，低声道：“刚才有点头晕，……不好意思。”

张继科有点担心，皱着眉问：“昨晚没睡好？”

马龙摇摇头，伸出手去跟张晋飞握了一下，微笑着说：“……张晋飞先生，幸会幸会。”

一顿饭吃得有惊无险。

这有点出乎张继科的意料，他本来已经做好心理准备，如果马龙在餐桌上当众对他发难，他就把人一扛直接回家，等以后再跟他爹妈解释。

谁知道整个吃饭的过程中，马龙都表现得无可挑剔。虽然他还是话不多，但是只要张司令问了，他都立刻很有礼貌的回答，没表现出半点甩脸子的样子来。

甚至当司令夫人笑眯眯的问“你俩谁先追的谁呀”这个问题的时候，张继科差点以为马龙会当场掀桌，马龙也只是顿了一下，随即淡淡的说：“记不清了。”

张继科松了口气，还没来得及擦汗，就见张司令摇头瞪了自己一眼，表情极为怒其不争。

总体来说这顿饭比较沉闷，但是非常安全。家宴后司令夫人有点倦意，说要去小睡一会儿。她刚离开餐桌，张传铭就接到一个电话，通完话他神色冷峻的叫上张继科去了书房。张继科本来有点迟疑，怕马龙一个人呆着不自在，但马龙捧着茶杯喝茶，连眼角都没施舍给他。

张晋飞夫妇都一声不吭，只当自己不存在。

客厅里的气氛一时有点沉闷，剩下三个人都在专心致志的看电视，但是实际上看进去了多少，只有各人心里才知道。

这个时候张晋飞口袋里突然传来一阵手机铃声，他摸出来看了一眼，匆匆道：“我有个电话。”说着大步走了出去。

张晋飞走到后花园才敢接起电话，有点不耐烦的说：“喂？不是跟你说我不可能离婚的吗……什么？打掉！给我爸知道了我还活不活……行行行，我知道了知道了，你们女人事真多……什么？我过两天回去看你的……最近实在是忙啊……”

走廊上传来一阵脚步声，张晋飞立刻捂住电话，屏声静气的等了几秒钟，听马龙的声音响起来：“张太太，上哪儿去？”

紧接着就只听齐小若有些慌张的声音说：“没什么，随便走走。马先生也出来透气啊？”

“嗯，屋子里有点热。”

“这样……那、那不打扰了……”

张晋飞一阵火气上涌，这女人又偷听自己打电话！他匆匆对手机那边说了声：“我过会打给你。”紧接着就挂断了电话。

张晋飞回头望走廊上一看，马龙正站在屋檐下的扶栏边，微笑着说：“张先生很不走运啊。”

张晋飞一看老婆已经走远了，才讪讪的笑起来：“真是不好意思，麻烦你了……唉，女人嘛，都小心眼，我打个电话她还……”

“没关系，我什么都没听见。”

张晋飞松了口气，心照不宣的笑起来：“唉，男人在外边不就那点事？她就爱操心这些有的没的——哎！你这人还挺义气的，这次真是多谢了哈！”

马龙笑着摇摇头，说：“应该的。”

自从那次回了趟张家之后，张继科就发现马龙跟他大哥的关系异乎寻常的热络起来。

张晋飞不是个喜欢出头露面的人，相比张继科来说他的应酬真是不多。大多都是打牌、喝酒、跟女人泡泡酒吧，除了他那帮二世祖朋友，他很少接触外人。

现在张晋飞出去打牌的时候基本都叫上马龙一起，有一次甚至把牌桌摆到马龙家来了。据说马龙打牌很有一手，他往那一坐，张晋飞就总打顺风牌。有时候牌局结束后几个人一起喝杯酒聊聊天，马龙为人温和耐心，口风又极紧，是个很好的牌友。

张继科为此纠结了很长时间，有种两人世界被破坏的感觉。

本来马龙没朋友没家人，下班之后更没有应酬，他什么时候回家什么时候就能看到马龙，一天起码有十几个小时的时间是俩人腻在一起的。而现在张晋飞总叫马龙出去打牌，有时候晚上甚至都不回家吃饭，周末更是占用了大量时间，搞得张继科十分欲求不满。

他不止一次跟张晋飞抱怨：“老大，你看我好不容易回趟北京，你干嘛老把我家那口子叫出去啊？他一走，家里就剩我一人了，独守空房啊这是……”

张晋飞就怼他：“我可没老叫马工出来，一星期就一两次，每次还都提前跟你打招呼了。再说你看你那叫养相好的吗？你那叫拘禁！人跟赵霆说两句话你都要发火！你以为自己是养小狗小猫呢？还不给人身自由了？”

张继科一下子没话说了。

不管是从哪个角度来说，马龙偶尔出去玩玩都是件好事。适量交际和户外活动能缓解抑郁症状，跟张家人来往有助于增强马龙和张家的感情，何况打牌也不是什么乱七八糟的消遣，总比喝酒赌博玩女人好。

这天马龙下班的时候又接到张晋飞的电话，劈头盖脸就问：“晚上有空吗？请你吃个饭？”

马龙看了手表一眼，“今天不行，下次吧。张继科他……”

他后半句话咽了回去，语气间微弱的厌倦让人感觉十分微妙。

张晋飞对他弟弟几乎变态的独占欲心知肚明，哈哈一笑：“那你忙你的，你忙你的。”

“有什么事电话里说也一样，我现在边上没人。是……嫂子又出什么事情了？”

“唉，你是个明白人，我也不瞒你……你嫂子整天在家里疑神疑鬼的，搞得我出门办点事情都不方便。你记得上次那个阿玲吗？她怀孕已经五个月了，刚检查出来是个男孩……”

“嗯。怎么，不好安置？”

张晋飞叹了口气：“我想在三环弄套房子给她们娘俩住，但是最近不得闲。你也听老二说了吧，最近老爷子叫我们一定得低调，再加上你嫂子她实在查得紧，我……我是不方便自己出面去弄。我身边那么多朋友，没一个像你这样谨慎细心，办事又稳妥。我想来想去也只有你能帮我这个忙了……”

马龙轻笑道：“不就是密置一套房子吗？也不是什么难事，举手之劳而已。”

张晋飞大喜，语气都激动起来：“好哥们！够义气！真是够义气！继科果然没看错人！事成之后我一定重重的谢你！”

“这倒不用。你抽空问问未来儿子的妈，看她有没有地段和布置上的要求，别到时候我找了房子人又不满意就行了。”

张晋飞又千叮万嘱了一番，绝对不能让张继科知道这事，阿玲的存在千万不能透露给其他人，漏了口风的话怕有人想害了他没出世的儿子……絮叨了半天才挂了电话。

马龙把手机丢到副驾驶席上，抬起头，一动不动的盯着空气中某片漂浮着的灰尘，仿佛在默默的冥思着什么。一直到下班的人都走光了，车库里几乎连最后一辆车都开走了，他才缓缓闭上眼睛，唇角浮起一点冰凉的笑意。

接近十月底，马龙的生日就要到了。

为了准备这个生日，张继科可谓是煞费苦心。严格来说这是他第一次陪马龙过生日，前两年这个时间他都在部队有任务，根本走不开身，去年因为保密条例的缘故连打个电话都不得。为了弥补这个遗憾，张继科决定把这次生日搞得隆重而浪漫，经典难忘，争取让马龙被他彻底感动。

他在围场农家乐包了一座超豪华型四合院，又让人在大庭院中摆了1020盆姹紫嫣红的玫瑰、牡丹、大山茶，还临时挖了一口喷泉，装上彩灯、彩条等，夜幕降临的时候再把烟花一放，合着彩灯辉煌、流水淙淙，绝对的人间仙境。

张继科的计划是白天带马龙去草原上骑马，为此他还特地挑了两匹毛色纯正脾气温和的骏马；晚上回到四合院里放烟花，放完了就在院子中架一丛篝火烤全羊。马龙喜欢吃牛羊肉，那羊选的是上好的阿勒泰羯羊，从农家乐牧场里现宰现烤，绝对的新鲜肥嫩，美味得得能让人把舌头都吞下去。张继科还准备了两瓶上好的红酒，等野餐完毕就差不多到半夜了，到时候软床红烛，鸳鸯合卺，理所当然的春宵一刻了。

张继科觉得这个计划简直堪称完美，他越想灵感越多，在马龙生日的前几天又去卡地亚订购了一对LOVE螺丝白金对戒。多聪明的办法啊，到时候戒指往无名指上一戴，这就表示已有家室了，看还有哪个不识相的敢动马龙的心思？

10月19号这天，天还没亮张继科就兴致勃勃的爬起来准备东西。直到一切全部收拾停当，他才坐到床边轻轻拍了下马龙的脸：“起来起来，咱得出发了，开车老远呢。”

马龙烦躁不安的揉按了半天眉心，才懒洋洋的起身去洗漱。

他对这次庆生的态度是可有可无，出去玩一天当然很好，但是同伴不是张继科，那就更好了。如果非要二选一，他宁愿窝在家里看书，看电影，甚至是打打游戏……这样他至少能沉浸在自己的世界里，不用看到张继科那张脸，也不跟他交流。

出发的时候天还是黑的，完全看不到一点天光。马龙一到车上就开始犯困，张继科殷勤的问：“先吃点东西？小笼包子在保温杯里，要吗？”

马龙困倦的摇摇头。

“困了就睡一觉吧，到了我叫你。”

以往他们一起出去的时候都是张继科开车，他开车有个习惯，就是必须一边开一边跟马龙说话，马龙还得时不时的回应一声表示他在，否则张继科就觉得自己被忽视了，然后他就会用暴怒的方式来换回马龙的注意力。

马龙哼了一声，思虑再三后还是决定不冒险，摇摇头说：“我不困。”

张继科看了他一眼，“还不困呢，眼睛都睁不开了。睡吧，拿外套盖着点儿，早上有点凉。”

马龙默然不语，扭头去看车窗外飞快掠过的景物。看了几分钟后有点撑不住了，眼皮渐渐沉重起来，头也一点一点的垂下去。

朦胧间他听见张继科叹了口气，却还带着微微的笑意：“你看，我脾气是不是比以前好多了……”

……你好是暂时的，坏才是永恒的。

马龙心里这么想着，却没有说出来，没多久就沉沉的睡着了。

马龙这一觉睡得非常熟，直到被越来越上升的温度热醒。

不知道是不是错觉，车厢里的空气越来越干燥，就算张继科已经把车窗全部打开也没用。空气中仿佛流窜着微许电流般的小粒子，刺得人皮肤发痒，心神不宁。

马龙尝试着再睡一会，却隐约觉得哪里不对，低声叫了一句：“张继科……”

“你是不是觉得有点热？”张继科已经把衬衣外的一件薄外套给脱了，袖子也挽到了手肘上，露出小麦色结实的手臂，“没办法，我已经开了空调，不过好像不怎么管用……”

马龙往车窗外看了一眼，天色还没有亮，天际灰蒙蒙的泛出一层鱼肚白。这是一段盘山公路，路边就是陡峭的山坡，公路上除了他们这辆奔驰以外，一辆车都没有。

“你是不是走错了？”

“没有啊，就是这段路。”张继科说着这话以后自己都迟疑了一下，“……你帮我把GPS找出来看看。”

马龙从小拉箱里找出GPS，看了一眼说：“坏了。”

张继科脸色一变，劈手夺过GPS，随即猛的一踩刹车。

马龙被惯性勒得往前冲了一下，胃部突然涌起一股剧烈的绞痛。他简直没办法形容那种感觉，疼痛仿佛毒蛇一般，刹那间就贯穿了他的身体。每一块肌肉每一寸皮肤，从头顶到脚趾尖，无处不在疼痛，无处不被烧灼，简直就像被投入烈火中翻滚炙烤一般……

马龙连声音都来不及发出来就猝然倒在了车座上，手指痉挛的掐住座椅，恍惚间他只觉得被一个人紧紧抱在怀里，过了好几秒才反应过来那是张继科。

他想睁开眼睛，但是眼前一片模糊，什么都看不清。其实是冷汗浸透了额头，流到眼睛里。张继科的样子也好不到哪里去，因为剧痛的原因五官表情都有些扭曲，肌肉严重的痉挛，却还咬着牙勉强忍耐着，一把从车座上拎起自己那件白色外套裹在马龙身上。

“下车！”张继科把马龙一推，厉声吼道：“下了车往回跑，听见什么都别回头，快！”

马龙根本连站都站不起来，甚至都无法支撑起身体。他想问怎么回事，但是刚一张口，就猛地咳出了一口血！

这口血出来的时候马龙自己都没感觉到，事实上因为剧痛和晕眩，他的五感都已经被麻痹了，身体一下子就软了下去，被张继科一把接在怀里：“马龙！”

那一声简直肝胆欲裂。

张继科出身戎马世家，守过边，驻过外，上过战场杀过人，玩起枪子来眼皮都不眨一下的主儿，被这一口血骇得手脚发软，脑子里一片空白。直到马龙倒在他怀里，他才猛地打了个寒战，强忍着剧痛狠狠掐了自己一把，强迫自己镇定下来。

车窗前的公路上不知什么时候缓缓驶来三辆红旗车，停在离张继科他们不远的地方。其中一辆的车窗半开，但是里边暗得很，完全看不清里边坐了什么人。左右两辆车刚停下来就从里面冲出几个穿着辐射防护服的人，遥遥的跟张继科他们对峙着。

张继科却连看都不看他们一眼，只紧紧盯着中间那辆毫无动静的红旗车，嘶声喊道：“乌纪威，老子任你处置！但是我车里还有不相关的人，你放他走！”

其中一个看上去是领头的，站在张继科和红旗车的中间高声道：“不好意思啊张部长，乌处长的命令是秘密行动，您车里不管有什么人都必须处理掉。‘黑蛟’会很快苏醒的，保险起见您还是赶快离开那辆车吧。”

张继科脸色一变，咬牙切齿：“我操你妈，连黑蛟都带出来了，斩尽杀绝到这种地步！畜生……”

那个领头的语调一转，明明白白的威胁起来：“请张部长不要轻举妄动！令尊令堂还在北京呢！”

“老子的爹妈革命一辈子，还能被你给怎么着？！”张继科一摸马龙的脉搏，眼见着情况不好，心里一横，厉声喊：“操！乌纪威，我今天还就不信了，有本事你把我俩一起弄死！”

那个领头的闻言一愣。控制张继科对张家来说是最致命的打击，今天必须活捉张继科，从他嘴里问出足够拖垮整个张家的证据，但是这人为了同伴迟迟不肯束手就擒，也是十分棘手。领头人转身想去请示车里的领导，突然听见张继科发动车子的响动，那辆越野车油门似乎已经加到了底，转弯掉头疾驰而去。他心下骇然，这怎么可能？高能粒子辐射开到这种地步，正常人都被冲击得求生不得求死不能才对，没有吐血昏迷都算意志力坚强了，他怎么还有开车的力气？

“乌处！目标准备逃逸，我们是不是……”

中间那辆一直毫无动静的红旗车内，传来一句低沉的命令：“追。”

天色已经蒙蒙亮了，灰暗的盘山公路上，两辆车几乎首尾相连，风驰电掣的往山下冲去。这段距离远远不到能躲避辐射冲击的地步，张继科的五脏六腑都痛得发紧，全身肌肉就像被刀凌迟一样，一口血涌到喉咙口，却被他咬紧牙关硬生生咽了回去。

精神完全无法集中，神智涣散得连手都握不住方向盘。如果这时候停下来的话就一定会被抓回去，他不怕乌纪威，也不怕死，何况有张家做底，对方不敢轻易伤他性命。但是按照乌纪威一贯斩草除根的做法，马龙十有八九是活不成的。

下坡路前方猛的一道发夹弯，张继科这时候已经丧失知觉了，他只能眼睁睁的看着车头往外拐。因为可怕的高速，车头弯向了一个无法控制的离心力方向，直愣愣的往山崖下冲去！

这时候刹车根本毫无用处。那一瞬间他神智竟然无比清醒，脑海里只有一个念头。

——我能跟马龙死在一起，也挺不错。

领头男人匆匆走向红旗车，对着半开的车窗低声道：“乌处，目标车辆翻了，从山崖上滚下去。我们要不要打捞？”

乌纪威裹着一件黑色风衣，在宽大的后车座上闭目养神。他的脸看上去竟然还十分的年轻，有些混淆性别，完全看不出年纪；头发因为太长，在脑后绑成一束，垂落在椅背上。他的皮肤比常人略深一些，轮廓也更加鲜明深刻，有点像偏远西南的少数民族。

乌纪威沉默了片刻，问：“车上还有生命反应吗？”

他手下立刻道：“两个人都还活着。”

“下去打捞。”

“是！”

那个手下刚回头往外走，突然红旗车的司机接起一个电话，听了几句后转给乌纪威：“乌处，于副部长要跟你说话。”

乌纪威皱了皱眉，接过电话的口气不太好：“喂？”

那边不知道说了些什么，他的脸色沉了下去：“什么，已经把张传铭控制在台江了？北京还有什么人，张晋飞？……你别管我现在在哪里……回去我自己会跟上边的人解释……”

他顿了顿，牙关似乎紧了紧，“——行了，我知道了。我这就往回走！

马龙慢慢清醒过来，他感觉全身上下似乎在汗水里泡了一个来回，湿腻腻的很不舒服。

清凉的山风吹在他脸上，感觉非常凉爽。他闭着眼睛平息了一下眩晕，感觉身上的剧痛已经完全消失了，只残存着虚脱过后懒洋洋的疲惫感。

“马龙？马龙！”张继科低哑着喉咙叫了两声，“快醒醒！你伤到哪里没有？”

马龙勉强睁开眼睛，视线一时还是花的，混乱了几秒才慢慢清晰。他们已经翻车到盘山公路之下的一道陡坡里了，车头撞进去一个大坑，车前窗、侧窗玻璃全都碎了，车门大开着和车头形成了一个诡异的角度，车厢里挤满了气囊，万幸竟然没有更大的损伤。

马龙动了动手脚，他骨架瘦小，在车头变形的缝隙里竟然能自由活动。就是膝盖处有点火辣辣的疼，想必是蹭破皮了。

“我没事。”马龙沉默了一会儿，又问：“……你呢？”

张继科苦笑：“我得再努力一会儿才能回答你……我得先把脚从油门下拔出来……”

马龙扭头看看他，张继科半个身体被气囊给压住了，仪表盘整个坠到了油门上，大概把他的脚压在了里边。

马龙伸手往口袋里摸手机，张继科阻止了他：“别打电话，没用的。他们事先在山谷里装了闭频器，起码屏蔽了几公里的信号，就是怕我们求救。”

“……这是怎么回事？那到底是什么人？”

“这个说来话长，我告诉你可是违反保密条例的。”张继科顿了顿，看看马龙的脸色，又哈哈笑起来：“开玩笑开玩笑，老子对你可是一点秘密也没有……那个坐在车里没露面的叫乌纪威，国安九处处长，是少壮派里的极端激进分子。他跟京系几个大家族矛盾很深，这人的政治梦想就是想方设法要把老一代势力逼退二线，帮助权力中枢换上新血，实现他梦想中的……呃，激进民主主义吧。”

张继科顿了顿，语气有点复杂：“他是广西少数民族，挺邪乎的一个人，还养着一头跟他一样邪乎的怪物……”

马龙眉梢微微的一挑：“什么怪物？”

“我们都被他养的那个东西给缓冲了。”张继科说，“那东西……我很难跟你解释，类似于一个全频干扰器，只不过不是机械，是个活物。它被乌纪威控制着，是一种能散发高频高能粒子流的怪物，爆炸当量无法估计上限，我们当时在怒江建设这个军工项目的时候，管他那玩意儿叫做‘会呼吸的核弹’。那东西最早是乌纪威从广西山区带出来的，现在虽然还被他养着，但是实际上已经归国安九处了。”

说到这里张继科骂了一声，“——操，随便把那东西拿出来害人，就不怕上边活宰了他！”

马龙默然不语的盯着张继科，看他一次次试图把脚从仪表盘下抽出来，但是每次都失败了。

张继科在部队里摸爬滚打了十几年，他连看一眼都不需要，只凭感觉就能断定自己的右边小腿骨头裂了，也许情况更坏一点，可能骨刺突出扎破了皮肤，血液凝固在皮肤上，有种干涩腻歪的感觉。

如果有个人搭把手的话……

张继科几乎立刻就否定了这个想法。

眼下唯一能帮他的就是马龙，然而他可能更希望自己就此……留在这里吧。

或者残了，或者一辈子起不来了，也总比他还能继续生龙活虎的禁锢他欺负他要好得多吧。

马龙费力的钻出车厢，站在山坡上休息了一下，慢慢走过来，低头看着张继科。

他的样子虽然有点狼狈，但是比起张继科却好多了。脸色稍微有点苍白，身上衣服刮破了几块，胳膊上蹭了一道血口，但是不深，血已经止住了。

他的身影背对着光，面对着张继科。这个样子让张继科无法看清他的脸，即使竭力眯起眼睛，也只能看见他平淡不惊，仿佛永远没什么情绪的目光。

他这个样子真是让张继科喜欢极了。在任何情况下他都那样的冷静，情绪自控力极强，头脑理智而慎密，就算在最落魄的情况下都保留着特有的淡然和平静。他跟张继科从小到大所接触的那些人是那样不同，跟权力、地位、财富和名望等等让人疯狂的东西没有半点沾染。他的生活舒适清淡，不喜波澜；他对每一个人都从容且守礼，冷淡而又温柔。

他就像生活在另一个张继科所不能触及的世界里，那个世界闲适温暖，每一个角落都干干净净，舒舒服服，让人忍不住的想沉溺。

就像一片翡翠般的湖，就算明知道掉进去会被水淹没，却还是让张继科控制不住的想跳进去。

“乌纪威他们马上搜查到这里……”张继科收回目光，低声道：“你走吧。”

马龙一言不发，却也不动，似乎在迟疑。

“他们把公路封锁了，你大概走一两个小时，就能从岔路上看到一个加油站。”

“……”

“如果你曾经对我有过……哪怕半分意思，就在脱身后，给我家打个电话，告诉他们我在这里，腿受伤了。”张继科沉默了一会儿，突然苦笑一声，低声道：“不过我不确定你会不会，肯不肯……你是不是恨不得我就死在这里？”

马龙沉默着，不置可否。

张继科心里那点微弱的希望在这沉默中一点一滴磋磨殆尽，如同伤口被暴露在空气中，血液慢慢流干，肌肉缓缓腐败，一分一秒熬过的时间就仿佛剔骨尖刀，把他血肉和骨髓都一片片凌迟敲断。

这痛苦如此剧烈，甚至比承受高能粒子流的冲击还要猛烈千万倍，比连人带车翻下山崖的瞬间还要恐惧千万倍，比束手无策等待死亡的感觉，还要让人绝望千万倍。

张继科脸上半点血色都没有了，半晌才声音沙哑的说：“我知道了。你……你出去以后去查一下我留在保险柜里的信封，里边有我的……信和几张卡。卡是给你的，信封你拿去交给律师。我以后的大部分财产都给你，那套房子当时写的也是你名字……”

他吸了口气，勉强笑一下：“其实这几个月我一直在看心理医生医生，许昕帮我找的，他一直怀疑我对你那么暴躁是情绪不能自控，是一种病。我跟那医生聊起跟你在一起的日子，还有我们以前的事情。我以前确实对你不好，如果有机会我一定会弥补的。如果以后没机会……你就忘了吧，啊？”

风穿过山谷，树丛摇曳着发出潮水般的声音。张继科眼睛一眨不眨的盯着马龙，目光奇异的平静。他看了他很久很久，才慢慢闭上眼睛，说：“你走吧。”

他听见衣物摩擦的声音，听见脚步落在泥地上，然后慢慢的，一步步走远了。

张继科紧紧闭着眼睛，仰起头。

他从生下来为止就从没感觉到这样刺骨的剧痛，就像用刀子捅穿心脏，连死亡都比不上。

他连动一下手指的力气都没有，连呼叫，连求生的力气，都完完全全的泯灭了。

“你能不能稍微坐过去一下？”马龙的声音突然毫无预兆的响起，“把腿挪开。”

张继科全身一震，猛的抬头望去，就见马龙手里拿着一块石头，站在那里皱眉看着他。

“你……你不是……”

马龙一句话都懒得多说，把张继科那边凸了的车门用力往外一推，俯□去观察了一下张继科右腿被卡住的情况。仪表盘把张继科的小腿压在了油门边上，一截断裂的钢化塑料突刺出来，扎进了张继科的腿骨里。血已经凝固了，但是如果把那节塑料砸断的话，势必会加重突刺在肌肉里造成的创伤。

马龙举起石头说：“忍着。”

张继科还没反应过来，就见他举起石头狠狠砸向塑料板。这一下简直是暴力，石头砸下去竟然真的让突刺松动了几分，同时也在张继科的小腿上造成了轻微的震动。那剧痛让人汗毛倒竖，鲜血哗一下就涌出来了。

“我操！疼！疼！你轻点儿！”

马龙充耳未闻，哐哐几下就把那块碎裂的塑料板整个砸了下来，紧接着用力掀开仪表盖，哐当一声连线路和指针都啪啦啪啦掉下来了。

张继科从来不知道马龙居然有这么大力气，他睁大眼睛看着他忙活了十几分钟，几乎把仪表盘和油门整个都拆了个干净，终于把张继科已经血肉模糊的右腿给搬了出来。张继科痛得都没感觉了，脸色惨白的倒在那里剧烈喘气。

马龙丢给他一根半人高的树枝，说：“拄着，走路。”

张继科哆嗦着捡起那根树枝，好不容易才站起来，但是根本没法迈开步子。只要那条受伤的小腿一着地，就控制不住的往地上摔，最终马龙不耐烦了，一把把他从地上拉起来，半扶半拖的费力往前走。

马龙这个体型，要背起张继科是根本不可能，就算这样半拖着他走也十分吃力。张继科偷眼去看马龙，只见他微微皱着眉，汗水把他额角的刘海都浸湿了，顺着脸颊慢慢的流到下巴上。

这一刻山谷下的陡坡崎岖陡峭，风里的空气湿漉漉的粘人，似乎马上就要下起大雨。他们刚刚才逃脱一场惊险的截杀，身后是一辆报废了的奔驰，眼前是好几公里漫长的山路，身上深深浅浅大大小小的全是伤。张继科从生下来到现在，从没像现在这样狼狈过，但是，也从没有像现在这样幸福过。

他恨不得时间就此停止，恨不得永远这样被马龙扶在身边，互相依偎着，互相搀扶着，一辈子漫长的走下去。

他甚至恨不得这段路，永无尽头。

那天马龙扶着张继科，整整走了两个多小时才走出那条盘山公路。

刚过了信号屏蔽段，张继科的手机就疯狂的响起来。前后足有几十个未接来电，张继科一个都来不及接，就因为失血过多晕了过去。

所以他也不知道，在他困在山谷中的这段时间内，张司令已经被上边的人半监控半保护的控制在了浙江，司令夫人遭到九处的追踪和监视，张晋飞已经被秘密的转移到了他情妇家中。

所有人都在为他那几个小时的失踪心急如焚。

张继科以为自己一定会被人送到医院去，谁知道醒来的时候，看到的却是马龙家卧室的天花板。

“醒了？”陈玘翘着腿坐在床边，头也不抬的拿着手机发短信，“许昕说你就应该这个点儿醒，还好他没撒谎。”

“……马龙呢？”

“书房。”

张继科费力的抬起头，看见自己的右腿被结结实实绑成了个粽子。他抽了口凉气，低声道：“我要喝水。”

陈玘十指翻飞，说：“等我弄完。”

“老子就要渴死了，你还在搞你那什么破短信？！”

“这不是破短信，”陈玘说，“我必须在第一时间把你醒来的消息通知令尊令堂、家父家母、你的亲戚朋友、战友同事……包括在书房里休息的马工。”

他按下群发键，说：“我爱现代科技——你渴了？”

陈玘顺手抄起床头柜上不知道放了多久的冷茶水塞给张继科，张继科喝了一口，味道有点发酸，不由得脸色黑了一半：“操你妈的，给我弄点热水来！”

“哦，我不知道你家水壶在哪，如果你不介意的话我去叫马工给你烧水？问题是马工昨晚不眠不休的看护了你一夜，现在好不容易打个盹儿……”

张继科眉头一挑，刹那间脸上的表情竟然有点受宠若惊，又有点难以置信，半晌才轻声问：“他真的……看护我一夜？”

陈玘一本正经的点点头，心说滚蛋吧，人家要是真这么爱你，还三更半夜打电话把我召来干什么。

张继科脸上的神情登时十分复杂，有种压抑不住的喜悦和暗爽从眉梢眼角里露出来，又拼命想要在陈玘面前掩饰，一时间就显得五味杂陈，“那……那就算了，让他休息，其实我也不是太渴，让他睡让他睡……”

陈玘飞车赶到公路加油站的时候，马龙的情况不比张继科好多少。张继科虽然受了伤，但是他身体素质远比一般人强悍，马龙却是个有过胃出血历史的普通人，最后一段路张继科昏昏沉沉，都是他一点一点拖着张继科勉强走下去的。等陈玘赶到的时候他几乎已经虚脱了，全身上下被冷汗浸透了一个来回，脸色苍白得像只水鬼，见了陈玘一句话都来不及说就倒了下去。

幸亏许昕随后赶来，当机立断给马龙灌了一杯葡萄糖，又是掐人中又是揉太阳穴，好不容易才把人救醒。

“你们为什么不把我送医院呢？我家老爷子怎么样了？”

陈玘连连摇头：“把你送医院？你知道乌纪威的人盯你盯得有多紧吗，医院里人来人往的，安全系数简直是负！说起来你还得感谢马工，张司令远在台江，司令夫人脱不开身，你家老大已经躲到情妇家去了……亏得马工还敢收留你，否则你就等着横尸街头吧。”

张继科呆了半晌，长长吐出一口气，笑道：“是，至少还有马龙收留我。”

张继科的腿伤到了骨头，许昕来看过几次，严令他卧床静养，不能随意走动，不能在小腿处着力，更不准随便出门。

张继科在军政界混了这么多年，深谙忍字头上一把刀的道理，就算心里已经把乌纪威恨出血来，眼下也只能蛰伏不动静待时机。唯一的一个问题就是他日常生活变得非常麻烦，凡事都不能自理，甚至上个厕所都必须求助于马龙。

以前在家都是张继科洗衣烧饭打扫卫生，马龙只偶尔擦个地、弹弹灰、布置一下摆设而已。张继科也没觉得这有什么不对，把伴侣照顾好是身为一个男人的义务和责任，更何况马龙本身也未必干的来这些杂活儿。

但是现在他什么都不能做了，一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事都得把马龙叫来帮忙。晚上起夜尤其尴尬，马龙本身是个非常浅眠的人，虽然他脸上没显出什么不耐烦的神色，但是张继科知道，每天晚上一旦被叫起来之后，回去他就再也睡不着了。

幸亏马龙现在放年假，白天不用上班，可以稍微补充睡眠，否则他还得跟科研所请假，又是一场麻烦。

张继科整整卧床半个月，极度的幸福并痛苦着。

幸福之处在于，马龙并没有趁这个关头给他下绊子。马龙这人不论什么时候都态度平静而沉默，他心比较细，能把人照顾得很好。张继科卧床这些天以来从没感到过无聊，手机、电脑、杂志、遥控器始终在他触手可及的地方，电热水壶被移到他床头上，每天换着花样吃各种补钙的食物，临睡前还有一杯热好的高钙牛奶……虽然张继科本来是非常讨厌牛奶的。

痛苦之处在于，使唤马龙给他做着做那的感觉让张继科非常不好受。他恨不得从此跟马龙两人亲亲热热和和美美的过日子，把马龙照顾得无限滋润无限享受，连穿衣吃饭这样的小事都一一帮他打理好，让他平安无忧，万事顺心。

张继科那帮朋友一开始知道他住在那个万年冰山一样的老相好家，纷纷觉得张继科这次完蛋了，一定会被整得妈不认。谁知道这么长时间过去张继科不仅一点遭受虐待的样子都没有，反而还养得容光焕发黑里透红，把他们一个个都惊得大跌眼镜。

江天一偷偷问张继科:“其实马工他心里是喜欢你的吧？要不他照顾你这么个煞星这么长时间，连个坏脸色都没摆给你看？”

“我不知道，”张继科笑起来，点点头说：“他人好。”

一个月后许昕又来检查了一次，发现张继科已经长出了部分骨痂，可以稍微下地行走了。那天张继科躺在床上想了很多事情，关于张家，关于乌纪威，也有关于他自己和马龙的。

马龙进来给他换今天刚到的报纸，突然听张继科低低的叫了一声：“马龙……”

“什么？”

张继科沉默了一下，期期艾艾了半晌，才低声问：“你那天在山里，为什么后来又折回来了？”

马龙静了半响，才简略的说：“没什么。”

张继科很坚持：“没什么是什么意思？”

“就是没什么特殊原因的意思。”马龙淡淡的说，“我没有要害你性命的想法，如果有救人的能力却故意不救，这种事我办不到。”

“你就没想过万一我死了，你就可以得到很大一笔遗产，而且从此以后你都自由了，再也不用被我强迫着留在身边……”

马龙转身向门口走去，简洁的打断了他，“——我本来就没有打算接受你的遗产。”

咔哒一声，他打开门走了出去，没有再听张继科多说一个字。

“……真是无情。”张继科低沉的笑了笑，手指摸到口袋里一个坚硬的长方形盒子。

那是他在马龙生日前，从卡地亚订购的一对男戒中的一只。

“今天先算了，”张继科小声的自言自语，“等你愿意成为我遗产继承人的那一天，再把这个送你好了……”

自从张继科受伤卧床开始，陈玘就经常来马龙家做客。每次他一来，马龙就进书房去看书或者打游戏，留他跟张继科在外间说话。

陈玘上门的时候有时会带礼物，一束新鲜的香槟玫瑰，一个时令果篮，或者买些精巧别致的小糕点之类。张继科一开始还笑话他小资做派，看着就特别生分的样子，后来慢慢也就懒得管了。

这天陈玘上门的时候带来一个重要的消息：“乌纪威跟老于掐起来了。”

张继科正坐在外间点烟。马龙在的时候他怕呛着马龙，所以一直忍着烟瘾，现在好不容易能舒舒服服的抽一顿了，他的心情格外畅快：“哦？他俩终于掐起来了？陈玘压低声音说：“几个日本人带着最新研究成果跟九处‘交流学习’，结果乌纪威一看是小日本，想起他姐姐的新仇旧恨，黑蛟当时就暴走了，把人家几千万资金辛苦养出来的东西活活咬死了……”

张继科笑得咳了起来：“然后呢？”

“然后乌纪威就被隔离审查了。不过这帮人能审查出个屁啊，姓乌的极度仇日他们又不是才知道。”陈玘啪的一声点着了烟，深深吐出一口烟圈，“虽然我很看不惯姓乌的，但我不得不承认他意思，有血性。”

“他祖上那么多亲人都死在日本人手里，唯一的姐姐也死在了日本，这梁子可不是一般的深……不过用不着替他担心，上边不会对他怎么样的，这次倒是缓解了咱们的压力。”

“是。张司令已经准备从台江动身来北京，九处对其余几大家族的监视也已经撤了。我出来前我爸还说，张司令刚跟他通了电话，这一劫，算是过了。”

张继科点点头，“也差不多是时候了。”

“听我爸的意思，张司令这次特别感谢马工。要不是他，这次你十有八九得死在山里。”

张继科笑起来：“确实……我后来想，如果那时候我一个人孤零零的死了，老子做鬼也不会放过马龙。当时我还硬撑着叫他赶紧走，其实……操，他要是真走了我可就崩溃了……所以这种事千万不能再有下次，一次就吓够了。”

“那你以后就对人好点。”陈玘也笑起来，低下头去弹烟灰，“万一让他跑了，哪里去找第二个。”


End file.
